Forever and a Day: The Whims of Destiny
by dragonsprincess
Summary: Harry's in Slytherin,Draco's his best friend.NOT SLASH!Harry manages to convince the Dursley's to allow Draco over during the summer.But what happens when someone unexpected turns up at the Dursley's?PleaseR&R. Will contains OotP spoilers.
1. An Unexpected Guest

Everything other than the plot-line and original characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Hello fellow ff.net readers/writers. Thank you for taking some time out to read my very first fanfic, I appreciate it immensely. Please R&R as since this is my first fic I could use the positive/negative feedback, and if you have an idea suggest it, if I like it I might use it. Also ideas for spells and other such paraphernalia would also be enjoyed. (If you suggest such a spell or ritual I will give you the praise in my author's notes following the chapter) Happily inform me of any spelling or grammar mistakes. PLEASE DON'T use my original characters without asking me first!!!! And tell me who you are and the title of your story so that I can see what you've done with them. Also this will be a three part fic.  
  
AN: READ THIS FIRST, OR YOU MY WONDERFUL READERS SHALL ALL BE IMBROGLIO (a confused mass). OK now that I've got your attention there are a few things you should know about this story before you start reading. Number one: In this fic Harry is in Slytherin, has been since his sorting. Number two: Harry's best friend (instead of arch rival) is Draco Malfoy. Number three: This story starts pretty much where GoF left off. Number four: Don't be too confused, most of the previous events are the same as JK wrote them. (I will inform you if a certain different detail becomes important) The main things are: Ron, Harry, and Hermione are friends (although Ron didn't like Harry until he saved Ginny's life in second year). Draco and Hermione are friends; he also gets on well with Fred and George. But as to Ron, the two would sooner kill each other, than look at each other. So pretty much the same relationship as the two of them have in canon. Now that I'm finished here, please, read on and enjoy.  
  
**_Forever and a Day Part One: The Whim's Of Destiny.  
  
By dragonsprincess  
  
Chapter 1: An Unexpected Guest_**  
  
It was now about three weeks into the summer holidays, and Draco Malfoy had been staying at the Dursley's for a fortnight.  
  
It had been a large battle indeed, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had at first downright refused to let their nephew's best friend from Hogwarts anywhere near their home, let alone live in it with them for the duration of five weeks. But in the end Harry mentioned something about his accused murderer of a godfather, and then something else about him not being very happy if Harry wrote him saying that he bored out of his gourd, and lonely, all because the Dursley's hadn't let his friend over for a few weeks.  
  
Harry knew it was only their fear of waking up with feathers sprouting out of their heads, or something just as abnormal, that had caused them to say 'yes' to Harry's proposal of having another pureblood wizard visiting them at number four privet drive. But he didn't care, he had managed to get his way, and since he had been a Slytherin now for the past four years, getting things by some what foul means didn't bother him at all.  
  
During the first week of his stay, Draco had found Dudley's behavior to be quite odd. He just couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation as to why Harry's whale of a cousin would always grab his own bottom, and leave a room as quickly as possible, whenever Draco would enter said room  
  
"Harry?" Draco asked, after the sixth time that happened. "Is that normal behavior for a muggle boy, or does your cousin have a history of mental illness?"  
  
Harry snorted, and broke out into fits of hysterical laughter. "He's-afraid-that-you-might-do-something-to-him." He said, clutching the stitch that had formed at his side.  
  
"Why?" Draco asked, honestly confused, he hadn't done anything to the boy, not yet, anyway.  
  
"Well," Harry answered, now starting to control his laughter. "The first time Dudley came in contact with a wizard other than me, he ended up with a pig's tail growing out of his but."  
  
Draco now stared incredulously at his friend, as if saying, 'you're yanking my chain'.  
  
"Draco, I'm not kidding," Harry said. "He did have a pig's tail growing out of his ass."  
  
After that, Draco made it a point to mention how, as a young child he had always wanted a pig, but his father hadn't let him. Harry knew that that wasn't true, but still, the look on Dudley's face every time Draco mentioned something about wanting a pig was worth it.  
  
********************  
  
That evening, Harry received a birthday gift from the Weasley's. The box was really rather large, especially considering the fact that the owl that had delivered it looked like it was on its last leg.  
  
Harry quickly untied the box from the owl, which he knew was named Errol, and carried him to Hedwig's cage to recuperate. He then returned to his bed, where he had dumped the present. He ripped off the letter that had been attached to it, and started reading.  
  
_Dear Harry,   
  
Happy Birthday! Sorry, I know it's a bit early, but were going to Egypt to visit Bill, and mum down-right refused to let me use Errol for such a long journey, and there's no way in Hell, that pig could have carried the box.  
_  
"Pig?" Draco asked, he had been reading the letter over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"You remember the little owl that delivered my letter from Sirius at the end of third year?" Harry said. Draco nodded in response. "Well, I gave him to Ron. And his little sister, Ginny, named the owl Pigwidgeon, so Pig for short."  
  
"Stupid name." Was Draco's only reply, so Harry just continued reading.  
  
_I know the box is big, but there's a little something from everyone in it:   
  
Fred and George sent you some of their trick-sweets. I'd be careful, they sent you some that they just invented, I don't even know what they do, you might just be the guinea pig. We all stopped accepting food from those two a long time ago.  
  
Mum sent you some of her fudge; she also made you a Weasley jumper. And dad got you a subscription to the _Daily Prophet_; you should start getting it relatively soon.  
  
I sent you a really cool book I found on curses and things like that. When you're done reading it, can I?  
  
I don't know what Ginny sent you; she was slightly giggly when she put it in the box though. I think it has something to do with her not-so-secret- crush on you.  
  
BLOODY HELL! Ginny's reading over my shoulder, and she looks angry!  
  
Bye, Ron  
  
PS: My dad's going to be over at your place in a couple of days, don't worry the Dursley's already know he's coming by, sorry, I can't tell you what it's about, classified information. Ohh no, I'm starting to sound like Percy.  
  
PSS: See you on the train...eeeepp, Ginny please nooooo.  
_  
Harry laughed upon finishing his letter. He wondered what Ginny had done to Ron...but his thoughts were interrupted by bits of snickering to his left, where Draco sat reading something, which Harry quickly realized had come out of the box Ron had sent him. "What's so funny?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, isn't it a little early for Valentines Day?" Draco smirked.  
  
"What the Hell are you talking about?"  
  
"This." He said, brandishing a piece of parchment that was almost completely covered in little red hearts except for the poem that was written in the middle. Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
Draco smirked, then started reciting the poem in an overly dramatized way, that would put the term 'Drama Queen' to shame.  
  
'_"Roses are red, violets are blue,   
  
Ohh, how I know I'm the one for you.  
  
You make me laugh, and I want everyone to see,   
  
That you're the only one for me.  
  
So read this poem and please don't sway,   
  
For I want to show the world our love each and everyday."_'  
  
Harry stared at his friend. "Well, at least it was better than the one she wrote for me in second year." He mused. This had the result of causing Draco to start laughing again.  
  
The laughter must have been contagious, for Harry soon found himself snickering.  
  
When the two wizards finally stopped laughing, each clutching their sides, they decided to see what else was in the box.  
  
The book about curses was obviously a very good one, because there were ones in it, that Draco didn't know, even a couple he hadn't heard of.  
  
They then sat around, reading the book and eating some of the fudge that Mrs. Weasley had sent.  
  
After the two of them had completely cleaned out the fudge they decided to do what Slytherin's did best...they were planning how they were going to get Dudley to eat some of the sweets that the twins had sent, preferably the ones that they didn't know the effects of.  
  
After Draco and Harry had formed a few full-proof plans, Draco went and read the rest of Ron's letter. "Harry?" Draco asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why would Weasley's father be coming over here in a couple of days?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"And why wouldn't Weasley be coming with him? And what the bloody hell's with all this 'its classified information' crap."  
  
"I don't know." Harry snapped.  
  
"Don't you want to know?" Harry nodded. "Well, let's find out. The letter said your uncle would know about it, let's go ask him."  
  
"Draco, you're too nosy for your own good," Harry glanced over at his bedside clock. "And besides, it's two in the morning. I'm surprised that he hasn't come in here and told us off for being so loud, do you really want to find out what my uncle's like when he gets woken up at two in the morning? Believe me, it's not a pretty picture."  
  
"I guess your right." Draco shrugged. "But were going to ask him first thing in the morning, agree?"  
  
"Agree. Now let's turn in, I'm getting a little bushed."  
  
With that the two Slytherins exchanged their goodnights, and Draco went to the guest-room that the two wizards had managed to 'convince' the Dursley's into letting the blond occupy during his stay.  
  
********************  
  
The next morning Harry was woken by a loud crash and the sound of his Aunt Petunia's screeching, it sounded like it was coming from down the hall. He rolled over, attempting to go back to sleep...  
  
"You little piece of riff-raff, how dare you do that to me!"  
  
Now this sounded interesting, the only person currently in the home that his aunt would call riff-raff other that himself, was Draco. The curiosity of what his friend had done was enough to get Harry out of his nice warm bed.  
  
Harry slowly opened his bedroom door, just enough so that he could see and hear what was going on, but wouldn't get noticed himself...  
  
"How dare you call me a 'little piece of riff-raff'," Draco yelled angrily. "Do you have any idea who I am?"  
  
"No. And quite frankly I don't care!"  
  
"You should. Do you realize that you just called one of the youngest member's of one of the oldest, and, might I add, wealthiest, wizard families in the world riff-raff, my house is bigger than this entire block. Sorry lady, but to me your the riff-raff.  
  
"I don't do getting woken up at half seven in the morning, let alone during my summer holidays. DON'T do it again. But since you've so 'politely' gotten me up, what's for breakfast?" Draco then flashed that trademark smirk of his, which he had perfected simply for the purpose of annoying other people, especially adults.  
  
Petunia Dursley looked completely scandalized at the fact that this boy, who was a third of her age was attempting to boss her around.  
  
Harry smirked; he always found his best friends ability to order anybody around amusing. His aunt, however, was not just 'anybody'.  
  
"Ohh," Aunt Petunia said sweetly. "What would you like?"  
  
"Bacon and eggs sounds about right."  
  
Petunia smirked a smirk that Harry knew only too well. "Make it yourself! And while you're at it, clean-up this mess you've made." Mrs. Dursley then turned on her heal and walked down the hall. "Get up." She yelled banging on Harry's bedroom door, before continuing down the stairs.  
  
Harry then stepped out of his room, walked up the hall and peered into the guestroom where his friend was sitting on the bed, arms crossed, managing to look both completely outraged, and self-absorbed at the same time. Surveying the pillows, and the broken porcelain ornaments on the floor, Harry could only guess what had happened.  
  
Draco than turned his head and notice Harry leaning on the door-frame with a grin on his face.  
  
"Well?" The blond said impatiently.  
  
"Well what?" Harry responded.  
  
"Does your aunt really expect me to clean this up?" Draco said, sounding every bit the spoiled-little-rich-kid that he was.  
  
Harry silently mused whether or not his friend had ever cleaned up anything in his entire life. "Yes, she does. And you're going to do it too."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You heard me. The only person in this house that gets away with making a mess and not cleaning it up is Dudley. And Voldemort's going to be doing a tap-dance in front of the Ministry of Magic, singing 'I'm a little tea pot', before I clean this up for you."  
  
The two wizards then broke into fits of hysterical laughter when the mental picture that Harry had just created wormed its way into their minds.  
  
"Fine, FINE. I'll clean it up." Draco said after he had regained his composure.  
  
"That's more like it." Harry said with a grin.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Well, how do I do it? I can't use magic like I would at home."  
  
Harry smiled; this was going to be fun.  
  
"Now first," he said in his most condescending voice, "you pick-up your pillow and put it back on the bed..." Draco sighed, glared at Harry, picked-up his pillow and hucked it onto the bed, then looked back at his friend.  
  
"I could have figured that one out on my own."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you could have. Now you get the vacuum to clean up the porcelain shards."  
  
"What the fuck is a vacuum?" Draco said with a quizzical look.  
  
"It's a machine that muggles use to clean up things on the floor."  
  
"Well, could you get it for me?"  
  
"All right, I'll do that for you." Harry sighed, turning to go and get the appliance. On his way down the stairs an idea occurred to Harry, a very brilliant prank, and a way of having blackmail on Draco. Not to mention a good way of making some money once he got back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Here you are Draco, a vacuum cleaner." Harry said, upon returning to the upstairs hallway. "Now you see that thing on the wall? That's a plug-in, you plug the vacuum into it, and away you go." Harry said handing the machine to his friend, while turning on another small piece of electronics.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Draco asked upon seeing what Harry was holding. "It better not be a camera, because if it is I'd have to kill you."  
  
"Draco, would I do that to you?" Harry said looking hurt. Draco just glared at him giving him that 'yes, you would' look. "All right, all right. No this is not a camera." said Harry matter-of-factly. (Which was true, it wasn't a camera, it was a camcorder.) "It's a power source for the vacuum." He lied.  
  
"Then, why the hell do I have to plug it into the wall?"  
  
"Because," Harry said, doing some quick thinking, "the vacuum has to be plugged into the wall to work. But if you have this around the suction is stronger and you get the work done faster."  
  
"Ohh, OK." Draco said, now getting down to figuring which end of the vacuum you plug into the wall. Mean while Harry was recording it all on tape, now all he needed was a way of viewing it at Hogwarts and he'd have it made.  
  
********************  
  
When the two wizards got to the kitchen they found two places set for them. When they sat down Petunia Dursley handed them both half a grapefruit. (Dudley was still on his diet, although it didn't seem to be working)  
  
After the grapefruit had disappeared Draco elbowed Harry in the ribs, and Harry interpreted it correctly to mean 'ask your uncle about the letter now'. He just sighed and decided to get on with it.  
  
"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.  
  
Mr. Dursley looked up from the newspaper that he was currently reading. "What," he growled.  
  
"Well," Harry started. "Last night I got a letter from my friend Ron Weasley, it said that his father would be dropping by in a couple of days, but Ron wouldn't tell me why because apparently it's classified information, and there's always the chance that an owl could get intercepted. But the thing is, well, that the letter said that you would know about it." Here Harry paused, "And well, I was kind-of wondering if you could tell me what it's all about."  
  
Vernon Dursley was surveying his nephew, debating whether to tell him or not. Finally he opened his mouth; obviously about to spill the beans, but unfortunately, at that exact moment a large screech owl flew through the kitchen window and dropped a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ onto Harry's empty plate.  
  
The Dursley's now sat, starring at the newspaper in front of Harry.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOUR ABNORMALITY UNDER THE ROOF OF THIS HOUSE? IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT WE HAVE TO PUT-UP WITH YOUR FREAKY LITTLE FRIENDS." Vernon Dursley bellowed.  
  
Harry completely expected Draco to fly off the wing like he had earlier when his aunt had called him 'riff-raff'; but he was to be greatly mistaken. For instead of going off on a tangent about all the reasons why he wasn't freaky, he was polite, and made their excuses to leave.  
  
"I apologize for the antics of that particular owl, their just supposed to drop the paper off at the front door, that one must be new. Harry and I must excuse ourselves, for we have a particularly difficult essay to write on goblin rebellions for History of Magic, we must you bid you adieu." And with that Draco grabbed Harry by the arm, slid the paper off the table and marched out of the room.  
  
"Draco," said Harry once they had reached Harry's bedroom. "What the heck was that all about, you've never been nice to my relations. You threw an ornament at my aunt this morning, grant you it was a tacky thing, but still. The only time your ever nice to people you don't like is either when your talking to your father, when your in trouble, or when your -" Harry paused. "What are you up-to now?"  
  
"Nothing," Draco replied. "Honestly. Did you not notice the head-line on the _Daily Prophet_, let alone the picture?" Harry shook his head. Draco sighed. "And you call yourself a Slytherin -"  
  
"Well, what did you expect? I thought my uncle was going to flip, well more than he did anyway. I wasn't exactly worried about what was on the front page."  
  
"You should have, look." Draco said, tossing the paper to Harry.  
  
On the front page was a large photo of what appeared to be the Dark Mark, cast over the runes of what must have been quite a nice home. The headline read: **_'TERROR IN THE AMERICA'S'_**. Harry and Draco than started reading the article.  
  
_On the night of July ninth the quiet peace of Pontinork - an all magical community, which runs straight along the forty-ninth parallel in __North America__ - was shattered, and panic reigned supreme. For, at around ten thirty in the evening the beautiful home of the notorious aurors, Christopher and Rachel Moon was attacked and destroyed. And through liberal amounts of research by the American Ministry is now believed to be the work of Death Eaters. This reporter does not wish to start a panic; however I feel that I must inform my readers that I have uncovered a scandal involving the British Minister for Magic: Cornelius Fudge.  
  
As you all should know by now, last year the Triwizard Tournament took place at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As a great upset Hogwarts ended up with two champions; Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter. Upon the end of the Tournament in June mages around the world were simply told that Potter won the tournament. But that, this reporter can exclusively reveal was a complete and utter cover-up. The third task of the tournament (which occurred on June the twenty-forth) was a maze with the Triwizard Cup placed in the center. As it would have it, both of the Hogwarts champions, having reached the cup at the same time decided to take the trophy together. The cup however, had been turned into a portkey and when the two boys touched it they were both transported instantly to a graveyard. Although the details of what happened while they were there are still a mystery to this journalist, this I can tell you: when Potter returned to the Hogwarts grounds, he was clutching the dead body of Diggory, claiming that when he was taken to the graveyard the Dark Lord and one of his servants was there. Potter said that he watched He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named return to his body, and to power. And if that wasn't enough Fudge completely refused to believe the words of Potter, also ignoring any steps suggested to him by Albus Dumbledore, showing complete ignorance towards anything that could disturb his comfortable job. Fudge also decided against at least allowing aurors world wide to know the truth, the deaths of two of the worlds finest may have been prevented if they had known.  
  
To make matters worse, on the sixth, Azkaban was broken, another detail which Minister Fudge denied the world. Now, with his most dangerous and loyal supporters returned to him, it may well be a while before we no longer have cause to fear the Dark Lord.  
  
On a happier note, this reporter can tell you that Arianna and Ben, the offspring of Christopher and Rachel managed to survive by taking a portkey to their aunts. Ben, who is only ten was unavailable for comment, however his fifteen year old sister Arianna, while not happy about it told us this much : '... a lot of it just blurs together now, it all happened so fast... But the one thing I'll never forget are those soulless red eyes... another thing that stands out well was the fact that I managed to catch the name of the Death Eater that was with him, but on that fact I'm going to remain quiet, not out of fear. But simply that revenge is best served cold and all that...'  
  
This reporter sends his sympathies to that family. And believes that the magical community of __Britain__ should be demanding for the resignation of that incompetent Cornelius Fudge.__  
  
__Carson__ Paige: _SimronsChronicles_, __New York__ City._  
  
Both of the boys were staring at the article in front of them with disbelief. Draco was the first to speak. "Gods, I feel sorry for those two kids. I mean, having to see your parents die, no offense Harry but you can't really remember it that much, those two will remember it as long as they live."  
  
"No kidding, I mean it still hurts for me sometimes. But for them it's an open wound."  
  
Draco smirked. "Well, I almost feel sorry for that Death Eater." Harry looked incredulously at his friend.  
  
"What?" He said.  
  
"Harry, the key word in that sentence was 'almost'. The children of auror's can be pretty vindictive, especially the ones of our generation; after all they've had to grow up listening to their parents horror stories about the Reign of Terror. But I'm sure that Death Eater disserves every torture those two can dream-up."  
  
And with that the two Slytherins broke out into a very sadistic conversation about all the horrible and disgusting things that the Moon's revenge might consist of. But the discussion came to an abrupt end when Draco described something his father had told him he'd once done to a victim during Voldemort's last Reign of Terror.  
  
********************  
  
Later on that afternoon when the Dursley's went out to celebrate Dudley's birthday Draco decided to go and have a shower. Harry figured there was never a better time to set his plan in motion.  
  
As soon as the water could be heard running, Harry could be seen dashing for the telephone and dialing Hermione's number. Harry decided that if anyone could figure out how to solve his dilemma, it would be the smartest witch in his year.  
  
"Hello?" Came a voice from the other end.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Granger. This is Harry, one of Hermione's friends from school; could I talk to her for a while?" Harry responded.  
  
"Certainly dear, just hold on a moment while I go and get her."  
  
"Hello," Hermione's voice called through the receiver about a minute later.  
  
"Hey Hermione, its Harry."  
  
"Ohh, hello Harry, how's your summer going?"  
  
"Great. Yours?"  
  
"Good. You know I got a letter from Ron yesterday, he didn't sound too happy though."  
  
"Really, why. Its summer vacation, what's there not to be happy about?"  
  
"Well, apparently his twin cousins Aaron and Sara arrived there last week, they're going with the rest of the family to visit Bill in Egypt." Hermione replied.  
  
"Why would that make him unhappy?"  
  
"According to Ron they spent ninety percent of their time with Fred and George. Ron said he thought the twins were always up to something, he was wrong, the four of them were perpetually getting told off by Mrs. Weasley. They even gave Fred and George some ideas for that joke shop they're planning to open."  
  
"OK, but still, why is that so bad?" Harry said, still not convinced. He'd have given his Firebolt just to have some magical family remaining.  
  
"Well, Sara and Aaron are starting at Hogwarts this year, and this was the first time Ron had ever met them. He thought he was finally going to be rid of the twin terrors, but just as he has one year left before he's rid of his brothers, another set of Weasley twins arise to wreak terror on the Gryffindor common room, not to mention the school. But these two will already know all of Fred and George's tricks, and will have seven years to hone their skills, three of which Ron will have too attend with them."  
  
"I still don't see how that's so bad. There's nothing wrong with breaking a little rule here or there-"  
  
"You call what Fred and George do 'breaking a little rule here or there'?" Hermione shrieked.  
  
Harry sighed; sometimes Gryffindors were so short-sighted. "Hermione like I said before, there's no real problem in breaking rules, unless you're doing it to hurt somebody. Fred and George just do it for some meaningless fun. Besides, very few people have ever gotten ahead in life by walking along the straight and narrow; most of them have broken their fair share of rules.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't see what Ron's getting so worked up over, Sara and Aaron might not even end-up in Gryffindor, because believe me I'm not the one in my house who thinks that Fred and George could have made good Slytherins. Their definitely smart, cunning, resourceful, and ambitious enough. Although, if they had wound-up in Slytherin house, Snape probably would have had a nervous break-down, or taken a leave of absence. But anyway if his cousins are a lot like the twins they might end up in Slytherin."  
  
"Yeah I guess so. Do you really think that professor Snape would have had a nervous breakdown if the twins had ended up in Slytherin?" Harry could practically hear Hermione smirking.  
  
"Well, lets just put it this way, he finds it stressful enough just having to teach them, but if he had to put-up with all the crap that McGonagall's had too... if he hadn't run screaming from The Great Hall during the sorting if the hat had said Slytherin, he probably would have had a breakdown of some sort after the first few years."  
  
Hermione laughed aloud. "So Harry did you manage to convince the Dursley's to allow Malfoy at your place?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, if that's what you want to call it. I ended up having to mention something about my godfather not being very happy, but then they seem quite willing too allow Draco over. Actually all this talk about family reminds me, guess who else has a little cousin starting school this year?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Draco. Says he hasn't seen her in two years though."  
  
"I didn't know Draco had a cousin, how's she related?"  
  
"Through fathers, her dad's Draco's Uncle Dallas."  
  
"I see. Does he have any idea what house she'll be in?"  
  
"He's not sure, but Draco did say that, judging by the last time he saw her either Gryffindor or Slytherin. He said he thinks that she'll want to be in Slytherin, apparently she hero worships him or something like that. But she also has a really bouncy and outgoing personality which could just as easily put her in Gryffindor, but anything could have changed, like I said he hasn't seen her in a couple years."  
  
"Why hasn't he seen her in so long?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry smirked. "According to Draco, their respective fathers don't get on so well. He said that in the few times he's seen them together it's become an automatic hit-the-deck response. Draco said that whenever they get together, after about five minutes of very forced and not all together polite conversation their pulling their wands on each other. He said that after the confrontation of two years ago Lucius was left leaking swamp slime out of his ears for a week, while his uncle had to bring four ducks feet to work for three days..."  
  
At this point Hermione was dying of laughter. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Deadly. And you know what else?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well you know what Lucius Malfoy's occupation is, right?" Harry said with a dubious tone in his voice.  
  
"The one he has at the Ministry, or the other one?" Hermione replied, matching his tone exactly.  
  
Harry smirked. "The other one."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well Draco's uncle is an auror. Talk about your different Career choices, eh?"  
  
"No kidding, my Gods."  
  
The two of them then went off on a rant about how all that came about.  
  
When he had finally composed himself, Harry decided to bite the bullet. "Hermione, could you do me a BIG favor?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Well I need you to come-up with a way for it to be possible to watch a video at Hogwarts."  
  
"But Harry that's illegal!" She replied disapprovingly.  
  
"Not if you leave it at school, over the holidays and when you finish. And just think we could introduce some of the more critical against anything muggle to the delights of reality TV, FOX network, and the Simpsons. I already introduced Draco to it, and he thinks it's brilliant."  
  
"All right, that's just the television, why do you want a VCR? It better not have anything to do with one of your schemes."  
  
"Let's just say I've created a very funny video tape." Harry said evasively.  
  
"What did you and Draco do to your cousin?" Hermione said, exasperated.  
  
"Nothing. AND YOU CAN'T TELL DRACO ABOUT IT!"  
  
Hermione was starting to catch on. "What did you record Draco doing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Harry James Potter you are not fooling me for a second, if you want me to spend that much time doing something for you, then you better bloody well tell me why I'm doing it!"  
  
"All right fine. I video taped him doing menial labor, I told him that the camcorder was a power source."  
  
"That's hilarious Harry, fine I'll do it. But I want a free copy of that tape."  
  
"Thank you, Hermione your a goddess!"  
  
"Harry, have you thought at all about how you'd get something like that to work at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well, I figured that you could get the TV and VCR to draw its power from the magic field around the castle. And instead of wires, you could use unicorn tail hair."  
  
"You've really thought this through haven't you But Harry the things I'd need are liable to be expensive."  
  
"That's all right Hermione, you can take anything you need out of my Gringotts vault, number 711..." At this point Harry heard a door upstairs open. "Hermione, I'd better go. I think Draco just got out of the shower, if he finds out I was on the phone he'll have it out of me what I was talking about. And he won't give-up until I've told either."  
  
"OK, see you later Harry. Either at Diagon Alley, or on the Train."  
  
"Bye Hermione." And with that Harry hung-up the phone grinning like a Cheshire cat. This plot of his was just getting better and better. He then headed upstairs to get some of his holiday homework out of the way.  
  
********************  
  
Harry and Draco spent the next few days playing prank after prank on Dudley. You really would have thought that by now he would have stopped eating any miscellaneous sweet he found around the house. So far Dudley had become a canary five times, eaten three blood flavored lolly-pops, four acid-pops, not to mention he'd eaten about seven Ton-Tongue-Toffees.  
  
OK, so the two wizards had had to dodge their fair share of frying pans, plates, and even a knife or two. But the laugh they'd get the next time they caught Dudley unawares all but made-up for it.  
  
On the afternoon of the twenty-second, while the two Slytherins were setting up yet another prank on Dudley, this time the treat being one of which they didn't know the effects of, they heard the door-bell ring.  
  
"Answer it Potter." Vernon Dursley's voice came from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, uncle Vernon." Harry called back. Looking at Draco, he shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Honestly, what are they going to do the day I move out of this hell hole, they wont have me to be their slave anymore." Malfoy just snorted, putting the trick sweet back in his pocket, as Harry walked towards the entry way to answer door.  
  
When Harry opened it his eyes widened upon seeing Arthur Weasley standing there, dress head to foot in wizard's robes. "Well, come in Mr. Weasley," Harry said, making sure that his voice would carry into the kitchen where his relations were sitting watching the TV, and sure enough, barely ten seconds after the words had left Harry's mouth the Dursley's had turned up to greet and keep an eye on the qualified Ministry member.  
  
"Hello Harry," Arthur Weasley said with a smile. "Hello Malfoy," he added upon seeing Draco standing across the room. When Mr. Weasley stepped inside, what Harry had failed to notice came into full view.  
  
Behind Arthur Weasley stood a teenage girl about the same age as Harry and Draco. She was about 5''6, with raven black hair that had been streaked a dark red at the front. The girl was wearing a pair of black, fitted jeans, that were torn at the knee and the thigh, and a tight, black T-shirt with the words 'Terror...Panic...Chaos. My Work Here Is Done.' written across her chest, in very gothic style writing, also your typical cross necklace hung from her neck. In fact, this girl wouldn't have looked out of place at the local high school. The only thing that gave way to the reality that she was a witch was the fact that she had her wand sheathed, proudly in view on the outside of her left leg, held their by a chain-link belt. But, perhaps the most astonishing thing about this girl was her brilliant, emerald green eyes. But also eyes that had a dark, haunted look to them. The same look, that, anyone who cared to notice, would also see in Draco's eyes. Eyes that said all too clearly 'I've seen things, horrible things'.  
  
Mr. Weasley, upon seeing that the girl was not about to introduce herself, decided to break the ice for her. He put his hand on her back and led her into the house. Once she was standing besides him he said:  
  
"Hello everybody, may I introduce you to Arianna Moon."  
  
********************  
  
Hehehe, a slight cliffy after just the first chapter, don't you just love me?  
  
Who is this girl? Is she the same Arianna Moon that was in the newspaper article? And if she is, what the hell is she doing in Surrey? The answers to all these questions and more in the next installation of 'Forever and a Day'.  
  
Well readers, what did you think? Good? Bad? Please tell me. I want at least five reviews before I update again. And praise to anyone who can guess why my pen name is what it is.  
  
Signing off: Dragonsprincess


	2. Unmasked

Everything other than the plot-line and original characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Hello fellow ff.net readers/writers. Thank you for taking some time out to read my very first fanfic, I appreciate it immensely. Please R&R as since this is my first fic I could use the positive/negative feedback, and if you have an idea suggest it, if I like it I might use it. Also ideas for spells and other such paraphernalia would also be enjoyed. (If you suggest such a spell or ritual I will give you the praise in my authors' notes following the chapter) Happily inform me of any spelling or grammar mistakes. PLEASE DON'T use my original characters without asking me first!!!! And tell me who you are and the title of your story so that I can see what you've done with them. Also this will be a three part fic.  
  
Holy Shit, I can't believe I got as many reviews as I did on chapter 1, but a glorious thank you to everyone who reviewed, you know who you are. Thank you to everyone who told me how to put things into italic's I'm still trying to figure it out though. I'm totally computer illiterate. Oh yes, and since many of you asked this question, you know, the Harry/Arianna or the Draco/Arianna, I figured I'd answer it.....Well you'll just have to wait won't you?  
  
**_Clearly Clayr_**: I wouldn't exactly call Draco "good"; he's still got his, ah, interesting attributes. He's just not entirely evil.  
  
**_SayianSeker88_**: Well, with the whole haunted look in Harry's eyes as well... I guess, but it's nothing as obvious as Draco's. And he didn't exactly 'see' Diggory die did he, after all his eyes were closed because his scar was burning so badly? And I know what a Saiyan is...DBZ rules!!!  
  
********************  
  
**_Forever and a Day Part One: The Whims of Destiny  
  
By: dragonsprincess  
  
Chapter 2: Unmasked  
_**  
The girl glared at Mr. Weasley. "I could have introduced myself you know."  
  
"Yes, well... Miss Moon I'd like to introduce you to the Dursley's, who were kind enough to take you in for the rest of the summer." Arthur answered, avoiding Arianna's penetrating green eyes.  
  
Arianna turned her stare away from Mr.Weasley, surveying everyone in the room, her eyes stopped on Dudley, who was once again grabbing his overly large bottom. "What's up with you?" She asked. "I'm not going to bite or anything." Dudley just grabbed his butt all that much tighter. The girl grinned. "All right, I don't think I want to know."  
  
Arianna turned her head to Mr. Weasley. "Muggle, right?" she asked, Arthur nodded.  
  
She then turned to Draco and Harry with a playful look on her face. "I'm guessing you two are the wizards I'm supposed to make friends with. Well you boys already know my name so how 'bout telling me yours?"  
  
Harry took-up the invitation gladly. "I'm Harry Potter." he responded, with a smile.  
  
Arianna did the slightest glance over Harry's lightning scar. "Boy-who-lived hmm, cool. So who are you than stranger?" She asked, looking at Draco.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." he answered regally. Arianna's warm demeanor vanished immediately as she shot Draco a look of pure venom. A look that made the two Slytherin's glad that Avada Kedavra couldn't be cast through the eyes alone; then again, there was a wand at her side.  
  
Draco's aristocratic air suddenly fell to his feet. Nobody had ever given him a look like that before, a look that sent chills up even his spine.  
  
Mr. Weasley, though probably not the most observant person ever, was wise enough to get the-girl-with-a-homicidal-look-in-her-eyes, away from the person which had provoked such a look. "Harry," Arthur said, clearing his throat. "Why don't you show Arianna to where she'll be sleeping?"  
  
Harry nodded, his acquired Slytherin senses were screaming at him to end this particular situation. "Uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia, where should I show Miss Moon too?" he asked his relations.  
  
"Just give her the guest room. Your friend can stay with you." Mrs. Dursley responded, also giving the witch an odd glance. She obviously wanted to be the one to find out what had provoked that look from the seemingly nice girl.  
  
"OK. Miss Moon, follow me please?" Harry said, graciously, trying to keep his composure firmly where it should be.  
  
Giving Draco one final glare, Arianna allowed Harry to lead her upstairs.  
  
********************  
  
After the two mages were out of sight Arthur turned to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, may I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure." Draco responded. Although he had by now regained his outer composure, his insides were still shaking with shock. And a response that required more than one syllable would have meant pulling his mind out of what ever world it was currently residing in.  
  
Draco followed Arthur Weasley out onto the front porch. Once he'd closed the door he turned to Draco and asked; "All right Malfoy, spill it. What do you know, and more importantly, what just went on in there?" Draco immediately returned to this plane of reality on the intent of defending himself.  
  
"Excuse. Me! How dare you accuse me of anything you mudblood-loving fool." His initial rage spent, Draco continued in a tone that most would consider polite. But anyone that knew of the feud between the Malfoy's and Weasley's would realize was anything but.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, is she the same Arianna Moon that was written about in the article by the journalist Carson Paige of New York?" Draco asked in a civil tone of voice.  
  
"Yes." Arthur answered.  
  
"Well, then, what was written in that article is all I know of her situation."  
  
"You sure about that, what about all that open hostility she just showed towards you?"  
  
"I honestly don't know," Draco responded. "In-fact nobody had ever looked at me like that before. Hatred. Yes. That homicidal. No. To tell you the truth, it's bloody well disturbing me."  
  
"A Malfoy telling the truth to a Weasley, that must be some kind of record." Arthur retorted. Draco simply rolled his eyes.  
  
"I assure you, I don't deserve any of you rancor. All right, I'm not that nice to Ron, but Gryffindor baiting is just so fun, especially when they retaliate the way he does."  
  
"According to my son you don't do it to Hermione or the twins."  
  
"There are a few reasons for that Mr. Weasley. In Hermione's case, one: she's my friend, and two, she's smart enough not to take the bait, never has. So I just don't bother anymore. And with the twins. Heck, they'd be more liable to exact a fitting revenge than I would be, and believe me, that's saying something, I like the way my body currently functions, thank you very much.  
  
Are we done here, because I have better things to do with my time?" Draco finished.  
  
"Yes, were done. Send my regards to Harry and Arianna for me will you, I do have to be getting off to work." And with that Arthur promptly disapparated.  
  
********************  
  
Over the next few days Draco and Harry often found themselves observing Arianna from a distance, frequently voicing the fact that she seemed the kind of person who would be rather fun and spontaneous. But instead she would just sit by the living room window listening to music on a disc man. If she wasn't listening to her music, she was sitting in silence, writing in a little black notebook.  
  
One afternoon, when she had gone out for a walk, the two wizards took the opportunity to see what she had written in it.  
  
On the first page was a Japanese haiku entitled, _'The Chill'._  
  
_'I feel its cool breath  
  
it's cold fingers stroke my breasts  
  
for 'tis known well; death.'  
_  
Harry and Draco gave each other uneasy glances when they had finished the poem. They looked at a few more of the pages in the book, each page contained an equally angsty poem, in some cases more.  
  
After reading the fifth poem Draco slammed the book shut and put it back where it had previously been sitting.  
  
"You know Harry, she is one seriously depressed teen. What she's doing, it's beyond any normal symptoms of grieving, I want to cheer her up somehow, but for some reason she seems to hate me. Every time she sees me, she gets this unrivaled look of hatred in her eyes, and deep beneath that is a searing pain." Draco said with a glazed look in his eyes. "Harry, we need to find a way to help her to start healing, not only will it soon become dangerous for her mental health, but with her kind of recent past, her chances of becoming Slytherin are more than probable, and she wouldn't survive a week in our house the way she is right now, and you know it, she'll be eaten alive."  
  
Harry just nodded, agreeing completely with his friend. "Well Draco, we should probably get out, because if she catches us in here she won't be very thrilled."  
  
With that the two wizards promptly left Arianna's room.  
  
********************  
  
The next few days saw Draco and Harry endlessly trying to cheer Arianna up. But whenever they asked her "What's wrong?" "Are you all right?" or "Do you want to help us play a prank on Dudley?" the two Slyths always got the same answer. "Nothing" "Yes, I'm just fine" "No thanks, you two go on without me" or in Draco's attempts an evil glare.  
  
"Gods, Harry. What the Hell did I ever do to her anyway?" Draco all but yelled after escaping one such encounter. "Did I curse her family? No! Did I kill her parents? Fuck no!!! Did I ever do anything to make her life a living hell? NO!!!"  
  
"Draco, calm down mate," Harry interrupted. "Look I don't know why she seems to hate you, but I'm sure we'll find out sooner on later, so just chill! Yelling and ranting about it aren't doing us any good."  
  
"I guess your right." Draco responded.  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
"Shut up Harry."  
  
********************  
  
After about a week of failed attempts to get Arianna to at least smile, Draco and Harry were at their wits end about what to do, and relations between Arianna and Draco hadn't gotten any better either.  
  
Things continued the way they were, Arianna being all depressed and quiet, that is, until Vernon Dursley decided that it was time to put his overly large moustache where it certainly didn't belong.  
  
One evening Vernon marched up to Arianna, while she was lying on the couch, obviously lost in her own thoughts, with his wife and son flanking him. Now this was obviously an effort to make him seem more powerful than he really was. Unfortunately for Vernon Dursley, such pitiful attempts at intimidation don't have much of an effect on someone raised by aurors, let alone somebody who's lived through an encounter with Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Miss Moon," Mr. Dursley bellowed. Arianna simply opened her eyes and looked at him, to show him that she was paying attention. "It's about time to put an end to all this abnormal, manic-depressive stuff you've been doing for the past week, I don't need the neighbors going on about 'that weird girl at number four' thank you very much."  
  
********************  
  
On the stairwell over the room where this little scene was playing out sat two wizards, who were both watching intently to see how this little confrontation would play out.  
  
"Harry, does your uncle even know the meaning of the word 'tact'?" Draco asked, not taking his eyes off of the room below.  
  
"You asking me, I've lived with the man for thirteen years, and I have yet to see him using it?" Harry responded.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'no' then."  
  
********************  
  
The look on Arianna's face was unreadable, in fact, there didn't even appear to be an emotion there at all. She sat up seeming the very essence of serenity. But this girl was currently speaking the esoteric language understood by all Slytherins, and both boys knew that this was when a person was most liable to lash out and cause severe damage to someone.  
  
Arianna just stared, blankly at Vernon for a few moments. Then suddenly she drew herself up to her full height, crossed the room in a few strides, and punched him, hard, in the face.  
  
"What the hell would you know you bastard?" Arianna screamed at Vernon Dursley. "And don't you dare tell me not to be depressed, not until you've had your family attacked, and killed by a psychopath. Until you've had nightmares every other night, been forced to relive the worse moment of your life, over and over again. Not to mention being unable to take a potion for dreamless sleep, simply because the country you're currently residing in doesn't allow any form of magic outside of school until you've finished your education. Until you've had to spend every waking day remembering the blood-red eyes of the one who murdered you parents. Until you've had to run with your little brother to the 'only' portkey in your house, knowing that even as you're telling him that 'everything will be all right', that you're lying to him, and that you'll never see your parents alive again, reliving the moment when one of your parent's friends from the OFPDA comes to tell you that their sorry but no bodies were found, and having go to a funeral where you bury the empty coffins. And here's the real brain teaser, while there were no bodies to be found, their wands were still there, and since I'm the next heir to kin I had to break them and place them in the empty caskets.  
  
Then told that you're moving to a different continent, away from everything you've known for your entire life, to go to a different school. And then having an inconsiderate fuck telling you not to be depressed, because the neighbors might notice. When you've had all of that happen to you in the space of one month, then you can lecture me about not being depressed."  
  
With that Arianna shot up the stairs heading for her room, running past Draco and Harry, her face stained with tears.  
  
********************  
  
"Draco, what's the OFPDA?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's the 'Organization For the Purging of Dark Arts', basically auror headquarters over in the US, her parents would have worked there." Draco answered.  
  
"Oh," was all Harry managed to say.  
  
********************  
  
Vernon Dursley stood still, obviously to surprised at the fact that a fifteen year old girl had just punched him in his face, and yelled at him, to do anything other than stand there and sputter incoherently. Then suddenly:  
  
"Potter!"  
  
********************  
  
"What the fuck, how could he possibly blame that on you, I know you said they accuse you of everything, but this?!" Draco said, disbelievingly.  
  
"Ohh, believe me, they'll find a way," Harry sighed, starting to head down the stairs. "Draco, just make sure Arianna's all right, you know, make sure she doesn't jump out of a window or anything."  
  
And with that the two Slytherins went their separate ways.  
  
********************  
  
Draco walked down the hall, having subconsciously tuned out the angry voices downstairs. He walked until he reached Arianna's room, stood there for a moment then knocked. Nothing. He knocked again, this time saying her name. Again nothing. So, all manners aside Draco slowly opened the door, looked over and noticed that she wasn't sitting on the bed.  
  
Upon entering the room Draco noticed that the window was open, and for a fleeting moment he feared that she might actually have jumped out of the window. That is until he heard the soft sound of someone crying, walking over to the window, he looked out and saw the shape of a human being sitting, rocking back-and-forth on the roof.  
  
Saying a relieved thanks to any passing deity, Draco climbed out of the window and walked along the roof to where Arianna was sitting.  
  
When she heard someone walking across the roof towards her, she lifted her head out of its fetal position, to look at the person who had dared follow her, and was surprised at whom she saw. "What the hell are you doing up here, get away from me."  
  
"Ohh, so you're talking to me now?" Draco replied, sitting down beside her.  
  
"Shut up," Arianna mumbled, refusing to look at Draco.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments, an uncomfortable silence that Draco decided to break. "Tell me what happened," he said in a whisper so quiet that he knew he couldn't possibly pose any kind of threat.  
  
"Like you care," Arianna responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Actually I do care," Draco responded. "I care when someone who seems to adore life just bedges out and sulks all the time."  
  
"I do NOT sulk," Arianna all but screamed at him.  
  
"Well then, what do you call it?"  
  
"Pouting beautifully," she replied, with all the dignity she could muster. Draco gave her one quizzical look, than broke off into bouts of laughter.  
  
"Stop laughing at me," Arianna screeched indignantly.  
  
"Sorry, but it's just so funny.'Pouting beautifully', that one I need to remember." They sat in silence again, though not an uncomfortable one. Then. "Tell me what happened."  
  
This time though, Arianna didn't reply with a sarcastic remark, just looked at him as if she was sizing him up. Draco wished that she would stop looking at him like that; her penetrating green eyes seem to be looking into his very soul, as if they were searching for something.  
  
Suddenly she smiled, a somber smile, but a smile all the same. "You sure you want to hear this?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"All right, then."  
  
*****Arianna's Flashback*****  
  
_Unlike the homes of most mages, the Moon's contained a TV set, which their daughter Arianna had begged them to get after spending some time at her friend Rain's house after first year. Rain was muggle-born, and seemed to have gotten their daughter hooked to a few muggle shows. Christopher and Rachel would always get teased at work about the fact that Arianna had them both completely whipped, and when they had finally given in and bought the damn thing their colleagues had had a field day.  
  
As it was, the entire family was currently sitting around watching 'Charmed', Arianna's nine year old brother Ben would always complain that the show was to 'girly', but since Arianna and her mother had become so addicted to it, woe betide the poor soul who tried to change the channel.  
  
When the show ended Mrs. Moon picked-up the clicker and turned off the TV. "All right Ben, time for bed," and now started the perpetual war of trying to get the boy to go to bed.  
  
"But mom," Ben whined. "I'm going to be ten in a few weeks, can't I stay up later?"  
  
Arianna sighed, knowing exactly how this particular battle was going to turn out, it was the same one that had taken place everyday for the past week. Picking up 'Romeo and Juliet', written by the muggle play write William Shakespeare, she started to read. Her friend Rain had suggested it to her when she'd been over to see her two weeks before, but she hadn't started reading it until this morning. She was now at the part where Romeo goes to Capulet's Ball, and was dying to know what happened.  
  
"I don't care, a few weeks is a few weeks," Rachel Moon steamed. "Right now you are still nine years old and you are going to bed."  
  
Ben changed his tactics with the speed of a pro, but having a mother who was used to interrogating dangerous criminals, didn't help his cause any. "Mother, its summer vacation. I bet none of my friend's parents make them go to bed so early."  
  
"I don't care what your friend's parents do. You're my son, and therefore my responsibility. Now go to bed." His mother responded.  
  
Arianna shook her head. "Ben, give it up, you know you're not going to win. So save us all some trouble and just go." Ben glared at his older sister murderously then stuck his tongue out. "Ohh, isn't that juvenile?" she retorted, oozing sarcasm.  
  
Christopher Moon just chuckled from his spot, leaning against the door frame, he had always found the argumentive antics of his offspring to be quite amusing. He usually stayed well out of the 'go to bed' battles, Mr. Moon wasn't much of a disciplinarian, well at least not where his children were concerned.  
  
"Why does Arianna get to stay up as late as she wants to?" Ben said resentfully.  
  
"Benjamin Christopher Moon, you know-" But Rachel Moon never finished that particular sentence, for at the very moment, the house's dark detectors started going crazy.  
  
Within seconds Rachel had her wand out, and turned to her husband, who had already done the same. Both parents turned their heads to Arianna. "Sweetie, you know what to do. Take care of your brother while your mother and I go and see what set those alarms off."  
  
But the Moons never got a chance to do anything else, for their front door suddenly flew off the hinges, and in walked two men, both clothed in dark black robes, although, one of the men didn't have his hood up. This particular man was abnormally tall, and had skin the color of chalk, he was bald, and his nose-well, he didn't have a nose, just two long slits, his spider-like fingers were gripping a wand that was pointed at the aurors, and his eyes were a deep blood red. Eyes that were shinning like some sort of demonic beacon. Voldemort.  
  
"Holy fucking Christ," was all that Arianna managed to sputter.  
  
The Dark Lord surveyed the room, his ruby-like eyes meeting each of the Moon's in turn. Christopher and Rachel stood firm, and kept their wards on their intruders, but it was obvious to all but one in the room that neither auror knew what to do, because if they did, they would have done it already.  
  
When Voldemort turned his glare to Ben, the boy immediately started whimpering, and slid down the wall behind his father, slowly rocking. The Dark Lord smirked; he seemed very satisfied with this. He then turned his gaze to Arianna.  
  
Unlike her brother Arianna kept looking back, giving him the look that had made so many people before feel uncomfortable and look away, Voldemort, however, did not look away. Arianna could hear her heart pounding, she just hoped that the Dark Lord couldn't hear it, for it would have given way to the fact that she had never been so afraid in her entire life. But she had never backed down from anything before, and she wasn't going to start now. She severely wanted to say something witty or sarcastic, but her father had once told her that, in situations like this one, that simply showed the persons weakness, and she wasn't about to give Voldemort the pleasure. She simply kept her glare on him.  
  
Voldemort turned to the aurors with a mocking look on his face. "Your daughters strong, it's just too bad that she'll never live long enough to use that strength."  
  
"Arianna, grab Ben and go," Rachel Moon yelled. "You know what to do."  
  
Arianna knew what to do all right, it was the same drill her parents had drilled into her head at least once a week since she was five, didn't mean she wanted to do it though, for it would mean leaving her parents alone with two murderers, and without a way to escape. Arianna would have rather fought and died before leaving her parents with two mad-men, and she shot her mother a look that said just that. But the next look that graced her mothers face, a completely unguarded look that told Arianna what she had to do. Saying a silent goodbye to her mother she grabbed her wand from its usual place, sheathed at her side.  
  
"Ben," Arianna said calmly, grabbing her brothers' hand. "We have to go, now."  
  
But Ben didn't move. "Benjamin," she said a little more urgently, for the dueling had started to begin, and she knew that she didn't have much time. "Mummy and Daddy will be OK, they deal with stuff like this all the time, and if we're here, we'll just get in their way," still nothing. "For Hera's sake Ben, for once in your life just listen to me."  
  
Arianna didn't know what it was, but something in her last sentence seemed to have gotten to Ben, for he quickly rose to his feet and started running with his sister, for he to had had this exercise drilled into his head.  
  
As Arianna ran she heard the curse that every mage dreads to hear, "Avada Kedavra", the entire hallway was swiftly illuminated with a blinding green light, Ari knew, even if her brother didn't, that one of their parent's had just met their end.  
  
Arianna soon heard the sound of yet another dark curse, "_Sanguinem Funde_", though this time it was a curse used in torture; she didn't know which was worse, having her father killed instantly or her mother tortured. And she knew it was that way, it couldn't have been any other, not after hearing her mother scream. She just kept running, knowing that Ben and herself were now alone. But the next thing that Arianna heard made her blood run like ice.  
  
"Malfoy, stop torturing the auror, you know what we came here to do. Now, let's kill their daughter," Voldemort commanded his follower.  
  
Arianna stopped, and told her brother to keep running, that she'd catch-up, and if not to take the portkey without her. She turned around, her eyes blazing; she concentrated all of her magical strength on a spell that she hoped would by her and Ben enough time to escape.  
  
"_Impedimenta Immotus_," Arianna yelled, allowing all here magical power to flow into this one spell. The most powerful shield charm ever invented, a spell which was well beyond N.E.W.T level, and the look on the Dark Lords face said all Ari needed to know about him suspecting such a powerful spell to come out of a fifteen year old girl. Arianna gave a quick smirk and a wave, then started bolting up the stairs._'Magical Me'_, by Gilderoy Lockhart, it was quite stupid really, but her mother and father had insisted that it was the last thing anyone would think was a portkey.  
  
But Arianna didn't care anymore, in fact she was grateful, grateful for what she could remember ranting about to her friends as her 'parent's paranoia'. She grabbed the book and made sure they were both holding an edge, before tapping it with her wand three times and saying the word that would activate it: "Hopeful."  
  
The last thing Ben and Arianna saw of their home was Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy bursting into the room. Voldemort uttering some very powerful dark curses and all together seeming very pissed off. That is, before they felt the familiar jolt of a portkey, and one that would bring them to safety.  
  
_*****End Flashback*****  
  
"That's it, that's how it happened," Arianna muttered to Draco.  
  
At some point or another during her tale she had leaned into Draco's chest, obviously looking for something that resembled comfort. Her eyes were pink, and her vision was blurry, as she cried long and hard.  
  
Draco just held her, allowing her tears to fall on to his shirt. "You realize that you're the first person that I've told all that to." Arianna mumbled, as a fresh bout of tears overtook her.  
  
Draco hugged her; he had never really cared for too many people, but for some reason he felt his heart going out to this girl. He would have said something, but he didn't know what to say, so he just held her that much firmly.  
  
********************  
  
Gods wasn't that sad? (Wipes away a tear) It's 1 in the morning and I'm bushed. Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed, I was so ruddy surprised that I got as many as I did and I thank you all. I want at least twenty reviews before the next chapter goes up.  
  
Chap 3 might be a while in coming for two reasons, a: I haven't started writing it yet, and b: I only have a few ideas for it. Any suggestions would be GREATLY appreciated.  
  
I'm also not going to get a chance to write again until I'm done with book 5, but done worry, I've preordered my copy and will be getting it Saturday, also, my cousin who's moving to California in a few weeks, is over at my place, and this will probably be my last chance to see her for a really long time.={  
  
And I'm still waiting for someone to review telling me why they think my name is what it is.  
  
Next chapter: Arianna comes out of her shell. And Dudley and his friends manage to get on Ari's bad side, and she hits back with a vengeance. Plus something else, but no, I can't tell you that, it will give to much away, lets just say it's juicy.  
  
Signing off: Dragonsprincess 


	3. Rainbows And Grudges

Everything other than the plot-line and original characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Hello fellow ff.net readers/writers. Thank you for taking some time out to read my very first fanfic, I appreciate it immensely. Please R&R as since this is my first fic I could use the positive/negative feedback, and if you have an idea suggest it, if I like it I might use it. Also ideas for spells and other such paraphernalia would also be enjoyed. (If you suggest such a spell or ritual I will give you the praise in my author's notes following the chapter) Happily inform me of any spelling or grammar mistakes. PLEASE DON'T use my original characters without asking me first!!!! And tell me who you are and the title of your story so that I can see what you've done with them. Also this will be a three part fic.  
  
Sorry about the long wait for the update, but I needed a Latin dictionary for this chapter, so I had to convince my mother to take me to get one, but I now have one at my side, so her she is.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all!!! This is a quick thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter two:   
  
**_Incognito_**: Mary Sue, MARY SUE!!!!!!! How can you picture a girl who is VERY gothic (other than the white skin part, she has pigment people) Mary Sue *Grabs hair in fists and cries* and I never said that Ari and Draco were going to get together. But thanks for the compliments, yes Ari is quite the bad girl, wait until you see what she does this chappie.  
  
**_Giggy_****_ Gal (Emmi_**: Thanks for the review girl.  
  
**_Goodgirlsbadboys_**: Thanks for the review, hurry up with your next chapter.  
  
**_Katharine_**: Thanks for the review doll, I agree, practically every Draco/Harry fic is Slash, why is that?  
  
**_Clearly Clayre_**: Thank you girl, you were my first reviewer who reviewed both chapters. You were also the first to review with the meaning of my name. So, for all of you who reviewed, but didn't take a stab at my name, here it is: the first word is the English translation of Draco, so yes I'm 'Draco's princess'. Paws off my man.  
  
**_Ladybug the 3rd_**: Thanks for the review girl and the almost crying bit...another thanks, that's what I was going for. And with the romance bit, there might just be some later, but who said it'd be Draco?  
  
**_Insaneiac_**: Hey you, you know who I am, I left my number in your yearbook...why haven't you called me you brat?! And thanks for reviewing both my chappies.  
  
Sadly, when I fixed a few things with my previous chapters (i.e. making them easier to read, spacing then better) I lost all of your wondrous reviews, but rest assured, they will live on forever, saved in my E-mail, and hopefully I will soon have the twenty-five reviews I had before.  
  
I just got a review from two cowards calling themselves 'Squirt and Hipchick', they wouldn't even leave their real names. They reviewed my first chapter, and told me they didn't like my fic because it didn't have any sex in it. Well, if they like sex so much, here's my solution for them: Go rent some porn, or read one of those explicit novels, full of hot Latin men named things like Ramon, and Sven. Just don't review me saying you didn't like it, and if you do, give a real reason, not 'there wasn't enough sex'. Get over it, this fic is not going to be a lemon in anyways I have so far planned, there will be some sexual content later...much later. But to all my reviewers, you know I love you, just don't give me a review like this:  
  
"ya cuz ur cool... umm we didn't really like ur story cuz it wasn't about sex... so next time u write, write about sex DAMN IT"  
  
I do not respond well to rudely put commands (much like Arianna), if put in a nice way and I like it I might just use it, and give the credit to who gave me the idea. Thank you.  
  
Many apologies, I don't mind getting criticism, just make sure it's constructive. You know, the correct way to spell things that I made errors on. That sort of thing.  
  
And can someone please tell me what in the world a beta reader is. Thanks.  
  
Sorry it took so long to get it out, but her she is...Chapter three.  
  
********************  
  
**_Forever and a Day: The Whims of Destiny  
  
by: dragonsprincess  
  
Chapter 3: Rainbows, and Grudges  
_**  
After the encounter with Draco, Arianna's demeanor did a one-eighty. She seemed to have dealt with whatever demons had been stopping her from moving forward with life. That night Draco and Arianna had sat up on the roof for quite a while, talking about pranks they had pulled off, either that or just sitting in silence. The two of them had gotten to know each other fairly well, and had both developed a liking for the other.  
  
The next morning Arianna bounded down the stairs in a better mood than she'd been in for weeks, after all, a decent sleep can work wonders for a person. And last night had been the first night she hadn't relived the attack in her nightmares.  
  
She entered the kitchen, and plumped herself down on the seat next to Draco. He turned and grinned at her, raising an eyebrow. She quickly noticed the look in his face.  
  
"What, haven't you ever seen a girl in her pajamas before?" She smirked. And she was indeed sitting there, wearing a loose fitting black shirt, with a pissed of anime girl on the front, and a pair of overly baggy, dark blue cotton pj bottoms.  
  
"'Course I have." Draco responded tartly.  
  
Ari grinned, grabbed a piece of toast off the table, brought her feet up to the cushion on her seat, and smiled at Draco hungrily. "Please, do tell," She said, her voice implying that it was something very naughty.  
  
Draco's eyes widened, after all, he wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what Ari had been implying. Draco however, was saved from having to talk to the raven haired girl about his sexual adventures, or lack thereof.  
  
For Harry had just entered the kitchen, laughing his head off, he had obviously heard the entire exchange. "Well you two certainly seem to have sorted out your differences," he said, reaching between the other two mages and claiming his own piece of toast. "And not a moment too soon, I was starting to contemplate locking the two of you in a room, and leaving you in there until you sorted yourselves out."  
  
"You wouldn't," Draco said, his grey eyes narrowing menacingly.  
  
"And why the hell not?" Harry asked. "I locked you and Blaise in that closet last term when you wouldn't stop arguing, and it worked, after and hour of being locked in there you two were perfectly friendly again."  
  
"Yeah, and you know what we agreed upon? That we were going to kill you, and leave your corpse where nobody would ever find it."  
  
"Well, I'm still here, so you guys couldn't have been that serious, or I wouldn't be sitting at this breakfast table." Harry shrugged, pouring himself some cereal.  
  
About five minutes later all three Dursley's entered the kitchen, and took their seats. Petunia gave Arianna a look that seemed to be saying 'how dare you come to my table still wearing your nightclothes'.  
  
Uncle Vernon cleared his throat, and fixed his glare at the three mages sitting at his table. "You three," he said as means to get their attention, once they were all looking at him he continued. "Dudley has a few friends coming over today, and you three are to refrain from any abnormal activities. That is to say, don't do anything that your lot consider normal."  
  
"Does that mean that I can't give my Firebolt a good going over today?" Arianna asked innocently. The two wizards snorted into their cereal, this was going to be funny.  
  
"And what the hell is a 'Firebolt'?" Dudley asked in confusion.  
  
"That's my broomstick, international quality might I add," she responded as if it was the most normal thing in the world, but then again, for her it was.  
  
"No you bloody well can't," Vernon Dursley bellowed. "And don't say that word, the neighbors might hear you."  
  
"Is that the only thing you care about, what the neighbors might think?" Arianna responded incredulously.  
  
Vernon decided to ignore her remark. "Today there will not be any hint of ma... of you-know-what, got it, not a word about that ruddy school of yours, you will behave."  
  
"Ohh, I'll behave, if they behave around me" Arianna said defiantly.  
  
"You will behave girl, I don't need the Polkisses talking about how we've taken in another weird orphan."  
  
Arianna's eyes suddenly got a dark look to them. "Mr. Dursley, I think we both remember what happened the last time you tried to throw your weight around with me," She said, glancing at his bandaged nose. "Immense as it might be. I was raised by aurors, and I've come face-to-face with Lord Voldemort, and I survived. I don't scare easily. Not to mention that I was ranked the best duelist in my school last year, I can do things with a wand that you-"  
  
"Don't say the word!" Petunia hissed.  
  
"What word, 'wand'?" the three Dursley's twitched at hearing the word again. "Ohh please, get over yourselves," Arianna said, getting up, and going upstairs to get dressed.  
  
********************  
  
"Are your relations always that ornery?" Arianna asked Harry as they waited in the front room for Dudley's gang to show up.  
  
"Pretty much," Harry responded.  
  
"How do you live through this?"  
  
"I manage by counting down the days until I get to go back to Hogwarts."  
  
"What's Hogwarts like anyway, namely the teachers?" Arianna asked the two wizards, who were sitting on either side of her.  
  
"Well, Flitwick teaches Charms, and he's pretty easy-going. He's also head of Ravenclaw house. You don't have to worry too much about Flitwick, he's not much of the disciplinary type," Harry said.  
  
"Then you have Professor Sprout, she's quite the push-over, and head of Hufflepuff house. She teaches Herbology, and really knows her stuff."  
  
Draco now picked up where Harry had left off. "Then there's the Transfiguration teacher McGonagall, she's strict, but fair. She's also head of Gryffindor house. Don't piss her off."  
  
"Well, who's head of Slytherin house then, what subject do they teach?" Arianna asked.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and groaned. "Professor Snape, he the Potions Master, and he's an absolute nightmare."  
  
"Harry, you're exaggerating. Snape's not that bad, at least not to Slytherin's, he just hates you," Draco said lazily. "Then you have Sinstra for Astronomy, she's alright I guess, not much to say about her. Then there's Binns, he teaches History of Magic, don't be too surprised by the fact that he's a ghost. And his lectures have got to be the most boring things in the entire school, always a good class to catch up on your sleep though. So what electives are you taking?"  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes," Arianna responded. "Who teaches them?"  
  
Harry picked up the cue now. "Well Hagrid teaches Magical Creatures, he's really good, knows his stuff-"  
  
"Speak for yourself," Draco said with an indignant look on his face. "You didn't get attacked by a hippogriff in third year."  
  
"Draco, if you'd been listening instead of plotting with Crabbe and Goyle, you would have heard him quite clearly state not to insult the things."  
  
Arianna decided to cut in before this turned into an argument. "So who teaches, Ancient Runes?"  
  
"Professor Castigar, if there was ever another teacher appointed as head of Slytherin, it'd be her, she can be quite the bitch, but she knows her stuff, so don't worry about it, just do the work she sets, and you'll be alright." Draco said. "Now that pretty much does it for the teachers. Ohh, we have poltergeist, Peeves; avoid him at all costs."  
  
"Then you have Filch the Caretaker," Harry continued. "And his cat Mrs. Norris. If your out past curfew and you see that cat, take the quickest way possible back to your common room, because Filch is never far behind."  
  
"I think I've got all that." Arianna said thoughtfully. "How do you get sorted anyway, I mean how do they know where to put you?"  
  
Draco and Harry grinned. "Can't tell," they said in unison.  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"Because," Draco said, "People aren't supposed to tell, not even their kids, lets just put it this way, you won't believe it when you find out."  
  
"Please," Arianna pleaded.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Grr, you two are impossible." Arianna practically yelled. Harry and Draco each flashed her an infuriating smirk.  
  
Getting bored, the three mages decided to pull out a game of wizards chess, and Arianna was currently kicking Harry's ass, she had always been good at games of strategy.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you three think you're doing?" Dudley bellowed, when he walked into the room and witnessed one of Ari's black knights smashing one of Harry's bishops into rubble.  
  
"Mum and Dad said not to do anything like that, I have friends coming over. They can't see chess pieces battling with each other!" Although, Dudley couldn't really do anything at the moment, and he knew it, his parents had gone out on a business lunch with some potential investors for his fathers drill company.  
  
"Don't worry about your 'precious' friends Dursley," Draco said with a look of disdain. "We could clean this up in two seconds; your gang won't see a thing."  
  
"Well, you better hurry then, because their walking up the drive right now."  
  
And sure enough, when Draco, Harry and Arianna looked out the window they could see three boys getting ready to knock on the door. The three mages quickly started to clean up the chess board, each grabbing a handful of pieces and stuffing them under the couch, sliding the board in after them.  
  
"Aren't you going to clean it up properly?" Dudley asked, eyes wide.  
  
"We will when we have time." The three mages said together.  
  
"Whatever," muttered Dudley as he went to answer the door.  
  
Harry, Draco and Arianna sat back down on the sofa, and braced themselves for what was definitely going to be a very boring day.  
  
Arianna leaned against the arm of the couch and started to twist some of her crimson streaks around her index and middle fingers, she was deep in thought about how to make this day less boring, then suddenly, the perfect idea came to mind.  
  
She jumped off the couch as if her ass was on fire, earning her odd looks Draco, Harry, Dudley, and Dudley's gang. She just smirked, leaned over and whispered in her fellow mages ears.  
  
"I have a plan," she said so quietly that Draco and Harry could hardly hear her. "And it's going to make things a little more...shall we say interesting."  
  
"How can we help?" asked Harry.  
  
Arianna snorted with suppressed laughter. "Believe me; you two wouldn't want to help me with this."  
  
"Sure we would," Draco replied.  
  
"No, you wouldn't. But if you really want to help, just try not to act too surprised when I get back."  
  
And with that Ari bounded up the stairs, mumbling something about needing to use the little girls room.  
  
********************  
  
About ten minutes later Dudley and friends were left wondering if the strange girl with black hair had fallen in. Draco and Harry were also wondering what had become of Arianna, she'd been gone a while, they knew she was plotting something, but if it took this long to set up, why hadn't she accepted their help?  
  
After a few more moments of waiting, they heard someone coming down the stairs. When Draco and Harry turned their heads to ask her what had taken so long they felt their jaws drop.  
  
Arianna was standing at the foot of the stairs wearing a pair of very tight black jeans, and a dark red shirt with a _very_ low neckline. The V went right down past her navel, showing of the fact this girl had a nice set of abs. This shirt also told the world that Ari wasn't wearing a bra, and that she had fair amounts of creamy cleavage. All in all, she looked like every fifteen year old boys dream, it also didn't help that she was wearing a very seductive look on her face.  
  
"Hey, Dud," Gordon started. "Who's the girl?"  
  
Dudley tried to answer, but found that he was incapable of stringing together a coherent sentence. Arianna smirked, this is exactly what she had hoped would happen.  
  
Ari turned to Gordon, used her hand to fling some of her raven locks behind her shoulder. "I'm from North America, and I'm going to be going to school with Harry and Draco in September."  
  
Gordon, Malcolm, and Dennis nodded their heads, but Piers seemed to be doing some thinking.  
  
"Wait a second," he said. "Potter, don't you go to an all boy's school, St Brutus's, right? So she can't be going to school with you, why's she really here?"  
  
Dudley, and Harry exchanged looks of _'Ohh crap'_, and were about to start on an explanation of some sort, but Arianna started speaking first.  
  
"It's simple really, but in the last three years I've been to six schools, all girls schools, but I just kept beating the tar out of any girl who pissed me off. So my parents shipped me off to a different country, and got me enrolled in a boy's school, hoping I wouldn't find it as easy there."  
  
"How'd your parents manage to get you into a boy's school?" Malcolm asked.  
  
Arianna grinned. "Lets just say they have connections," she said evasively.  
  
********************  
  
The rest of the days passed pretty much without incident. Arianna, it turned out, had a very large collection of CD's. And the eight teens had spent most of the day listening to her music. Ari never once let up on her roll as the sensual temptress, as it turned out, she knew how to dance like some sort of exotic dream.  
  
Well, that is, the day passed without incident until Gordon decided to be an ass, and bring into fruition Arianna's vengeful side.  
  
Ari had decided to got to the bathroom and freshen herself up a bit. When she got out Gordon was leaning against the wall opposite the door.  
  
"All yours," Arianna said when she noticed him there.  
  
"I wasn't waiting for the loo," he said with an odd look in his eyes. Arianna's defenses were quickly slammed into place.  
  
"What were you waiting for then," Ari said with a dangerous tone in her voice. But Gordon either didn't notice her tone, or ignored it.  
  
"Why, I was waiting for you cutie," he replied, running his index from her chest, down to her navel, and then wrapped his hand around her waist.  
  
"I suggest you remove your hand, Gordon," said Arianna, her green eyes boring into his brown ones.  
  
"And why would I want to do that?" Gordon replied, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Because you _might_ live to regret it," Ari said, her voice carrying more than a hint of threat.  
  
"Why, you going to hurt me?" Gordon said, his voice hungry. "Because that's what I want," he added leaning in to kiss Arianna.  
  
Ari at this point had had quite enough of this. On the pretence of leaning into the kiss, she swiftly raised her right knee, and nailed Gordon in the groin, hard. Gordon suddenly dropped to the floor, clutching the offended portion of his body.  
  
"I told you you'd regret it," Arianna said with a smirk.  
  
"Bitch," Gordon managed to grunt between his whimperings.  
  
"Why, _thank you_," Arianna said with a smile. "And you monsieur are a horny creep."  
  
Arianna walked over to the banister and looked down to the room below her. "Harry. Draco" she called down. They looked up to her.  
  
"What?" They both called.  
  
"Get your asses up here, now."  
  
Both the Slytherin's noticed the look on Arianna's face. "We're coming Ari," Draco called up after her. Arianna smiled and walked to her room.  
  
When she re-emerged she was wearing a typical black T-shirt, with a strategically placed emblem of a stop sign over her breasts, and a pair of baggy black jeans. She smirked when she noticed Harry and Draco standing over Gordon, who still had a hand over his groin, face contorted in pain.  
  
"This your doing?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Whatever makes you think that?" Arianna replied with mock innocence.  
  
"Well," Harry started, "the fact that you looked more than slightly hacked off when you called us. The fact that no guy would do that to themselves, and you were they only other person up here. And the way you just answered Draco's question, confirmed it."  
  
"So what did he do to you Ari?" Draco asked.  
  
"Tell you two in a minute," Arianna said, walking back over to the banister.  
  
"Oi, Dudley? You might want to come clean up what's left of your perverted little friend."  
  
And with that she walked back to Draco and Harry, motioning for the three of them to go to Harry's room.  
  
Once in the room, Harry and Draco turned to Arianna. "So what did he do to you?" They asked in unison.  
  
"Let's just say that the bastard felt me up," the two wizards shot her quizzical looks. "So, Harry, where's your potions ingredients, I going to give those five a surprise they'll never forget."  
  
"Sorry Ari, I'm almost out. That's one of the things I need to get stocked up on when we go to Diagon Alley. What were you planning on making anyway?"  
  
"An Infelix Potion," Arianna said with a sadistic glint in her eyes.  
  
"You're kidding?" Draco said.  
  
"What's an Infelix Potion?" Harry asked.  
  
"It makes the drinker very unlucky for seven years, or until the correct antidote is administered." Draco responded.  
  
"Draco, you sound like our bloody potions text book," Harry said with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Harry, just because 'you' don't like potions, doesn't mean that 'I' can't have a passion for it."  
  
"I guess," Harry said.  
  
"What about you Draco, do you have any ingredients here?" Arianna asked.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Harry was doing some thinking. "Hey wait," he burst out.  
  
"What?" Arianna and Draco asked.  
  
"Draco, there's still a few sweets from Fred and George that we haven't tested out yet."  
  
"But how are we going to know what it does, we can't exactly use your cousin as a lab rat, and then offer the same thing to his friends, nobody's that dumb, well maybe Crabbe and Goyle, but those two are the mental equivalent of a slug."  
  
"Hey, Harry. Grab me a sheet of parchment," Arianna said. "I know how to solve this problem."  
  
Harry gave her a questioning look, but walked over to his trunk, grabbed a piece of parchment and handed it to Arianna. She started ripping it into three pieces, and made one shorter that the other two.  
  
"Okay," she said, holding the sheets in her left hand. "The person who draws the shortest one has to be the guinea pig, got it?" Harry and Draco nodded.  
  
The two wizards exchanged glances, then pulled their parchment strips. Harry looked into his hand and mentally thanked every god he knew, he hadn't gotten the short one. Little did he know that Arianna was doing the same thing.  
  
"SHIT!!!" Draco yelled when he looked at his draw and realized that he'd drawn the short one.  
  
Harry and Arianna looked at Draco giving him very condescending smirks. "Now, now Draco, language." Harry said mockingly.  
  
"Exsecrari." Draco said, repeating himself in Latin.  
  
Arianna snorted into her hand. "I don't think that's what he meant Draco."  
  
Harry walked over to his trunk and pulled out the bag that he'd been storing the sweets in. Walked over to Draco and dumped them out, allowing the contents to spill out right in front of his friend.  
  
"Well Draco, buddy, take your pick of the ones we haven't tried on Dudley yet," He said, sitting himself down besides Arianna.  
  
Draco looked apprehensively at the different sweets laid before him, obviously deciding which one looked the safest. Eventually he picked up a small gum-ball, looked it over, brought it up to his nose and smelt it. It smelled like a mocha latte, he just hoped it tasted like one.  
  
Closing his eyes, he plucked the sweet into his mouth. He had been right; it did taste like a latte. "Alright," he said pessimistically. "What did it do to me, am I a giant mocha latte or something?'  
  
Harry and Arianna just stared at Draco, trying to figure out just what the sweet was supposed to do, because as far as they could tell, absolutely nothing had happened to him.  
  
"Well," Arianna began apprehensively. "You're not a giant cup of coffee."  
  
"In fact," Harry continued, "we can't see any changes at all."  
  
"What?" Draco shouted, his eyes flicking open. "These are the Weasley twins were talking about, they wouldn't...What?" Draco asked, because his friend's eyes had suddenly become as wide as saucers, both staring at him as if he'd just sprouted wings.  
  
He turned his head to look at his back, just to make sure he hadn't. When he was sure that he wasn't sporting some new appendages from his shoulders he turned back to Harry and Arianna, both still making him feel as if he'd grown a second head. "What?" Draco asked again.  
  
"Draco," Arianna started. "You might want to go look in a mirror."  
  
Draco got-up off the patch off floor he'd claimed as his own, and started to walk slowly towards the bathroom. What had Fred and George's blasted treat done to his face, he just hoped, for the twins' sake that whatever their invention had done wasn't permanent.  
  
When he crossed the thresh hold of the washroom, both Harry and Arianna were hot on his heals, obviously wanting to see the look on his face when he saw himself.  
  
Draco stepped in front of the mirror, bracing himself for the worst he opened his eyes and looked back at his reflection. At first his gaze went to his hair, and he breathed a small sigh of relief, still its normal shade of white-blonde, still slicked back in its usual state.  
  
Next he ran a critical look at his complexion, still creamy-pale, and another relief. He then turned his attention to his eyebrows; he certainly wouldn't put it past those two to have created a form of gum that would make your eyebrows disappear.  
  
It was then that he noticed it, his eyes; they weren't their usual grey color. Instead, they were the light, creamy brown of a mocha latte.  
  
"Bloody hell," Draco said incredulously, bringing his face closer to the mirror. "Are you two seeing this?"  
  
"If you're asking, 'Do I now have light brown eyes?', then yes, we're seeing the same thing as you are." Harry answered coolly, he had by now gotten over the shock of seeing his best friend of five years with brown eyes.  
  
"Well," Arianna said. "Lets see how long it lasts. Take the gum out of your mouth."  
  
Draco obeyed, removed the sweet from his mouth and tossed it in the garbage can. He then returned his attention to the mirror. It was definitely a funny feeling, watching his eyes slowly turn from mocha brown, back to their usual grey-blue color. At some points during their transformation, his eyes had had stripes of grey and brown leading from the outsides of his irises, to his pupils. After about five minutes his eyes had returned to grey.  
  
********************  
  
Once back in Harry's room Arianna practically squealed with delight, this was going to be fun.  
  
Walking over to the pile of sweets still on the floor, she picked-up one that was the same emerald greens as her eyes, tossed it in the air, and caught it with her mouth. As she chewed it, she could only marvel at its exquisite taste, it tasted both of apples and mint at the same time.  
  
After taking a few moments to allows her sences to send a delightful chill up her spine, she turned the boys. "Well,"she asked. "Any change?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Notta."  
  
"That's what I thought," Arianna grinned. "This is going to be fun, it's going to be subtle, yet very effective, especially considering the fact that their all muggles, and the only one that's going to realize what's really going on, even in the slightest degree is Dudley.  
  
Harry go and get a bowl from the kitchen to put these in," Ari commanded. "Draco, help me sort out any of the normal ones," she added with a grin  
  
********************  
  
About ten minutes later Draco, Harry, and Arianna came down the stairs. Arianna carrying an innocent looking bowl of gum-balls.  
  
The bowl was filled with reds, oranges, yellows, purples, blacks, and every other color imaginable, as long as it wasn't a normal eye color you'd find it in that dish. But sitting right on top, were two green ones, and a grey one, just in case.  
  
"Hey guys," the three mages trilled when they entered the living room, where Dudley, Dennis, Malcolm, Piers, and Gordon were all lazing about, watching an episode of 'When Animals Attack'.  
  
They all turned around and eyed the witch and wizards apprehensively, although, Gordon seemed to be eyeing Arianna with what could be described as slight fear. It took a fair amount of Arianna's self control not to bust out laughing, let alone smirk. Both of which she was somehow managing not to do.  
  
"Look, to show that there's no hard feelings about what happened earlier, have some gum," Arianna said, gesturing the bowl towards Dudley and his gang.  
  
"Wait just a minute," Dudley said. "How do we know that they're safe, that you didn't do something to them?"  
  
The three mages rolled their eyes. "Like this," Arianna said, offering the bowl to Draco and Harry in turn, and then grabbed the last green one herself.  
  
"See," said Harry, while chewing on his own gum. "Would we have done that if there was something wrong with them?"  
  
"Guess not," Dennis said, reaching out to claim a purple gum-ball. "Grape has always been my favorite flavor."  
  
Within seconds, every member of the gang had consumed their own gum-ball. Gordon had claimed a bright yellow one, Malcolm a maroon one, Pier a red one, and Dudley had grabbed a pink one, which he figured would be watermelon.  
  
"God, these are good," Malcolm said. "Mine tastes like raspberries. What about yours?" He asked, turning his head to Gordon.  
  
"Mine's great as well, just like lemons," Gordon said, opening his eyes to look at Malcolm. "Holy shit," he yelled his now neon-yellow widening, making him look like some sort of lizard. "Malcolm, your eyes maroon!"  
  
"Yours are yellow!" Malcolm yelled back.  
  
Within seconds, the five muggles had come to the screaming conclusion that their eyes had some how become the same color as the sweet they'd eaten.  
  
However, while Dudley, Gordon, Piers, Malcolm, and Dennis were running around in confusion, Harry Draco and Arianna were laughing so hard that they were forced to lean on each other for support.  
  
A few moments later the front door opened, and in walked Mr and Mrs. V. Dursley. "Good news Dudley," Vernon started. "The Collo's have decided to inve..." He stopped when he noticed the utter mayhem going on in his living room.  
  
"Mom. Dad," Dudley bellowed, gesturing at his eyes, and then pointed at all his friends. "Them too."  
  
As Petunia attached herself to her son, Vernon was surveying the room. His gaze soon fell on the three mages who were practically falling over with laughter. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who had caused the amazing rainbow colored eyes.  
  
"Potter. Malfoy. Moon" Mr. Dursley bellowed.  
  
Harry, Draco, and Arianna exchanged wide-eyed looks, they'd been caught.  
  
********************  
  
Don't you just love me? What's going to happen to our three favorite mages? And just how exactly are they going to explain to Dudley's gang what exactly happened to them?  
  
I apologize again for taking so long with this chapter, I needed the Latin dictionary. But there were still a few scenes I meant to add to this chapter, but before I knew it I was at fifteen pages. And what I still mean to add before Diagon Alley, (which in it's self will probably be a two part chapter) could fill another chapter. So the 'interesting event' that was meant to take place in this chapter will take place in the next one instead. Clearly Clayr knows what's going to happen.  
  
But really, think about it, who HAS to eventually turn up at Privet Drive?  
  
And I want a few of you to start guessing what Draco's cousin's name is, three hundred house points for who does guess it, for it's a very unusual name, lets put it this way, I've never seen it before. But INSANEIAC you DON'T count, I believe I told you when we were still back at school.  
  
Well, see you all again in chapter four, entitled... nah I'm not going to tell you, it'd give too much away.  
  
Signing off: Dragonsprincess 


	4. Rollerblading

Looks in mirror...Nope not JK, guess that means I don't own Harry Potter...Dammit.  
  
Hello fellow ff.net readers/writers. Thank you for taking some time out to read my very first fanfic, I appreciate it immensely. Please R&R as since this is my first fic I could use the positive/negative feedback, and if you have an idea suggest it, if I like it I might use it. Also ideas for spells and other such paraphernalia would also be enjoyed. (If you suggest such a spell or ritual I will give you the praise in my author's notes following the chapter) Happily inform me of any spelling or grammar mistakes. PLEASE DON'T use my original characters without asking me first!!!! And tell me who you are and the title of your story so that I can see what you've done with them. Also this will be a three part fic.  
  
I have decided to start putting some of my favorite Harry Potter quotes at the beginning of my chapters, some of them will have relevance to the chapter, some wont, so here's the first one:  
  
_" 'Voldemort killed my parents, he was nothing more than a murderer.' 'Hmm, you must be very brave to mention his name... or very foolish.' "~ Harry Potter & Lucius Malfoy_  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter three, I love you all.  
  
**_TrinityMalfoy527_**: Thanks for the nice long review girl, I appreciate it. So, what do you think of Draco's little cousin's name, cute no?  
  
**_Clearly Clayr_**: Thanks girl for being my only reviewer to review all three chapters, even my friend 'Insaneiac' abandoned my, oh well, I'll just give him a tongue lashing next time I see him. Keep up with your fics, Clayr you've got me totally hooked.  
  
**_Swimfan_**: Thanks for the reviews  
  
**_BlackSouledButterfly_**: Well, girl thanks for another review. Here's chapter four. 

**_Ladybug the 3rd_**: Thanks for another review.  
  
Ohh, I forgot to do it last chapter, so I'll do it now. The idea for the sweets that change the eye color came from _VMorticia's_ _'And the Hat Said Slytherin'_ series, I can't remember which one.  
  
Sorry about the wait, I tried to get it out sooner, but I'm a hopeless perfectionist, and I don't want to give you guys anything but the best I put out, because when it comes to my life on ff.net, you guys are my air, you fuel me to keep writing. Thank you.  
  
And now, without further adieu...Chapter four.  
  
********************  
  
**_Forever and a Day: The Whims of Destiny  
  
By: dragonsprincess  
  
Chapter four: When They Meet Again_**  
  
Harry, Arianna, and Draco were sitting together in Harry's room, having some fun experimenting with some of the other sweets from the bag.  
  
After the incident which was now going to go down in history as 'The Great Bubble-Gum Incident of Privet Drive'. The three mages had practically been chased up, and locked in their rooms by a madder-than-hell Uncle Vernon.  
  
It had only taken Arianna a few moments to crawl out her bedroom widow and into Harry's. There was no way she was going to let them have all the fun of reliving the incident, because by the time they were let out of the rooms it would be old news.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
_The three mages stared at Mr. Dursley, who had by now turned a lovely shade of purple, and was sputtering angrily.  
  
"You three," he spat, pointing an accusing finger at Harry, Draco, and Arianna. "Put them right!"  
  
All of __Dudley__'s friends had by now stopped running around screaming, and were intently watching the scene before them, all of the idiots still chewing their gum.  
  
"It's all very simple really," Draco said, sounding as though he'd never been so bored in his entire life. "All they have to do is remove the gum, and within five minutes their eyes will be perfectly normal again."  
  
"Why didn't they affect you three?" Asked a ruby-eyed Piers.  
  
Harry and Arianna exchanged looks that were both humored and nervous. For Piers, with his pale skin, combined with his now dark red eyes managed to remind both mages of a certain dark wizard that they'd both had the _honor_ of meeting.  
  
"We definitely should have taken the red ones out," Ari commented.  
  
"Yes," Harry agreed. "Most definitely."  
  
"Hello," Piers said, waving his hand in front of Harry and Arianna's faces. "I asked you a question. Why didn't they affect you?"  
  
"Because," Draco drawled, still sounding bored. "We took ones that corresponded to our own eye color. Gods, couldn't you figure that out on your own?"  
  
"Hold on," said the purple-eyed Dennis. "How did they change our eye color?"  
  
At this point the three mages exchanged uneasy looks; none of them had any idea how to explain this to four muggles who didn't know about the magical world.  
  
Dennis was still looking intently at the mages, arching an eyebrow. "You're a witch aren't you?" He asked, looking at Arianna. "And you two, your wizards," he added, now looking at Draco and Harry.  
  
Draco, Harry, and Arianna exchanged apprehensive looks, turned and looked back at Dennis, then nodded slowly.  
  
"Holy shit!" all the gang (minus __Dudley__) yelled.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Uncle Vernon hollered, advancing on Draco, Harry, and Arianna. "YOU THREE, IN YOUR ROOMS NOW!"  
_  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
So now they sat, talking and having a good time.  
  
"Here Ari," Harry said, offering her an innocent looking pastry.  
  
Arianna accepted it, knowing that she was about to be the cause of some laughter a few moments later.  
  
She took a bite, but before she even had time to register what the trick sweet tasted like, she'd turned into a canary, complete with yellow feathers. Harry and Draco burst into laughter; they had never seen a bird look so murderous.  
  
Once Arianna had molted and returned to her normal state, she too joined in the laughter.  
  
********************  
  
The next morning Petunia Dursley came upstairs to let Harry, Draco, and Arianna out of their rooms.  
  
"Get-up, you two," she yelled, opening Harry's bedroom door, and screeched when she saw all three mages sleeping on the floor.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here?" She yelled at the still sleeping Arianna, who was currently using Harry's shoulder as a pillow.  
  
"Wha?" Ari mumbled sleepily.  
  
"I asked you a question girl," Aunt Petunia, said angrily. "Vernon looked you in the guest room himself. How'd you get in here?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," mumbled Draco, once again irritated at the fact that Harry's aunt had woken him up before ten O'clock.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to know," Mrs. Dursley said. Sounding agitated that the blonde boy was once again trying to push her buttons.  
  
"Well," Arianna said. "That's for us to know, and you, to well, not too."  
  
Petunia just rolled her eyes; she didn't feel like getting into it with the three mages this morning.  
  
"Just get downstairs, "she commanded. "Breakfast is ready." And with that she left.  
  
*********************  
  
Ten minutes later Draco, Harry, and Arianna came down to the breakfast table. The three of them just sat down, poured some orange juice, and started eating bagels, and fruit.  
  
Over the meal, Harry and Arianna were deep in a quiet discussion. Draco was starting to feel really left out; his two friends were practically ignoring him.  
  
Near the end of breakfast Harry spoke up. "Uncle Vernon, could you please drive Arianna, Draco and I into Surrey today when you go into work?"  
  
Mr. Dursley eyed his nephew questioningly. "And why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Well, just think," said Arianna. "The three of us would be out of your hair for the entire day; we'll even take a bus home."  
  
Uncle Vernon seemed to be deep in thought. Two key instincts battling with each other inside his head: Letting the mages have fun, or having them out of his family's way all day.  
  
"Oh," Harry added. "I'm planning on sending a letter to my Godfather, tonight." Harry watched happily as his uncle came to the conclusion he wanted him too.  
  
"All right," Mr. Dursley sighed. "But the three of you better be ready to go in fifteen minutes, if you're not, I'm leaving you here."  
  
Harry, Draco, and Arianna all jumped out of their chairs and started running up the stairs to get ready.  
  
********************  
  
When the three mages reappeared downstairs, they were all ready to go.  
  
"So," Draco asked Harry and Arianna. "What were you two talking about over breakfast? Anything important?"  
  
"Ooh," Arianna answered. "Just the fact that the two of us are going to teach you how to roller blade."  
  
Draco looked quizzically from Arianna to Harry. "What the hell is 'roller blade'?"  
  
Harry and Arianna exchanged amused looks. "You'll see," they said in unison.  
  
Draco then muttered something about silly muggle things.  
  
When Uncle Vernon walked into the entry-way about two minutes later, he looked slightly disappointed at the fact that the three mages had all managed to get ready in the fifteen minutes he'd given. Inwardly swearing at himself for having given them so much time, for now he'd have to drop them off where they wanted to go.  
  
"So," Vernon asked. "Where do you want me to drop you off? It better not be too far out of my way, or you'll be walking."  
  
"Could you drop us off at the _Cicatrix_ please, Uncle Vernon?" Harry answered.  
  
********************  
  
Grumbling the whole way about things like 'stupid teenagers', and 'ungrateful guests', Vernon Dursley eventually stopped in front of a brick- walled building, that had been painted a dark charcoal grey. And on the wall facing the road, graffitied the words 'The _Cicatrix!_', all in all, the building didn't look spectacular.  
  
"Well," Uncle Vernon growled, "here you are. Out you get, and remember you said you'd catch the bus home, and don't expect me to come and collect you later."  
  
Harry, Draco, and Arianna got out of the car and started walking towards the door.  
  
Draco kept looking at the building with disgust, and his friends expected him, a Malfoy, to go in there. It looked completely dodgy, and when he voiced that fact, Harry and Arianna just laughed at him. "Draco," Arianna said. "If all the fun things in life we're all sunshine and daisy's none of it would ever be discovered as fun. And besides, all the best rinks _always_ look a little dodgy outside."  
  
"C'mon you two," Harry called, opening the door for his friends.  
  
********************  
  
Upon entering _'The Cicatrix'_ Draco totally reformed his earlier view of the place, it wasn't dodgy, it was seriously cool. All around him were disco lights, lasers going off, and you could hardly see the ground, because a light mist engulfed the entire floor. The mist was changing color as multicolored lights shone through it, and in the background loud music of all kinds was playing.  
  
In the center of the large room was a rink full of people about the same age as the three mages. All these people seemed to be having the time of their lives; they appeared to be gliding across the ground. This Draco didn't quite understand. How could muggles be doing that, but as the song changed, he pushed that thought from his mind.  
  
Draco was impressed, and it must have showed on his face because Ari leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. "Like what you see?"  
  
Draco turned to her and nodded.  
  
The man at the counter turned to Harry, Draco, and Arianna. "What sizes?" He asked.  
  
Ari walked up to the man, who was chewing on a toothpick, and had about a three days worth of stubble. "I'll be paying for the three of us, how much will that be?"  
  
" 'Bout five pounds," he said, shifting the toothpick to the other side.  
  
"Here," Arianna said, depositing the money on the counter. "I'm a size eight."  
  
The man took the money and put it in the register. He walked into a room behind the counter, and returned with the strangest things Draco had ever seen in his life. The things the man was carrying what appeared to be shoes, but they had four wheels on the bottom.  
  
Arianna took the strange shoes, thanking the man.  
  
Harry then went up to the man, but Draco never heard what Harry was telling the man, for Ari had walked up to him and started giving him instructions.  
  
"When Harry's done," she started. "Go up to the man a tell him your shoe size, then he'll go and get a pair of blades for you. Got that?" Draco nodded, still a little confused about the odd shoes that seemed to be called 'blades'. With that Ari walked over to a bench and started putting her roller blades on.  
  
********************  
  
After a few minutes (and Draco complaining about the fact that someone else had worn his roller blades before he had), the three mages were out on the floor.  
  
Arianna was good; it appeared that her pureblood status hadn't stopped her from becoming good at roller blading. Draco assumed that her friend Rain had taught her. But even Harry seemed relatively good at it, even though the Dursley's hardly ever let him do anything.  
  
But here Draco stood, clutching the wall of the rink, watching other people fly by him, a few even laughed at the fact that someone Draco's age didn't know how to do it. And this just pissed Draco off even more, but it seemed that every time he tried to let go of the wall and follow everyone else in their revolutions, he would fall flat on his arse.  
  
After falling for about the twentieth time, a hand came down to meet Draco's. Draco looked up to see who was offering to help him get back to his feet, he found himself looking into Arianna's emerald green eyes, she was smiling at him.  
  
"What?" Draco asked spitefully. "Come here to ridicule me as well?"  
  
"No," Ari said, her smile dropping. "I came here to apologize; I'd forgotten how hard this is the first time."  
  
Suddenly her smile was back, and she leaned down to whisper in his ear. "And just between you and me, I feel so many times on my first go, that my ass was sore for two days afterwards," she stood up and offered Draco her hand again, this time he accepted, a smile now appearing on his face as she pulled him back to his feet.  
  
"Now, I'm going to help you," She said, a mischievous grin playing on her lips. "So don't give me any snide remarks."  
  
Draco opened his mouth to complain, but was cut off by Arianna. "All right, try to skate around, so I can see what you're doing wrong."  
  
Draco looked apprehensive, but did as he was told. He had only gone a few feet when he found himself flat on his derrière. But it had been enough; Ari knew what he'd been doing wrong.  
  
"You know," Draco said from his position sitting on the ground. "I think you just like seeing me fall on my backside. Though that does make you a lot different from most girls, because their usually to busy gawking at my- " But Arianna cut him off.  
  
"Draco, I said no snide remarks. I had to see you blade too see what you're doing wrong, and I did, you're not putting enough weight onto the insides of your skates. Here."  
  
Draco once again took the hand she offered him.  
  
" 'Kay," Arianna said once Draco was on his feet again. "See how you're standing, perfectly straight on the wheels, doesn't work; you're guaranteed to fall every time. Now look at mine. See how I'm standing on the inside of my feet? That's how you've got to do it."  
  
Ari watched as Draco copied what she was doing with her blades. "Good, now hold onto my arms, and we'll start to move, but don't expect me to do all the work, or I'll spin you 'round fast and make 'you' skate backwards."  
  
And with that the two of them started skating, after knowing how to place his weight, Draco was doing great, his confidence in the sport was also growing. He was definitely getting better; he was also starting to force Ari to go a little faster, she was proud of him for picking it up so quickly.  
  
They had gone about half-way around the rink when Harry sped past them, then doubled back. "Gods," Harry taunted. "I was starting to wonder where you two had gotten to, and here I find you, locked in each others arms."  
  
Spinning to make a retort, Draco tripped and fell forwards, Arianna, having herself been shocked by Harry's sudden appearance, wasn't ready to break Draco's fall. So they fell, Ari falling promptly on her ass, Draco on top of her.  
  
"_Holy Aphrodite_," Harry said, practically giddy. "This is public, couldn't you two wait till later to do that, or go claim one of the bathrooms or something?"  
  
Arianna was by now a deep shade of red, and Draco's cheeks were showing definite pinkness.  
  
At that point the song changed, and the words rang throughout the rink: _'Who's in, now who's out. Hands up, now hand's down'.  
_  
Arianna squealed. "I love this song! Draco, get off of me!"  
  
Draco quickly rolled over onto his still sore backside, only to see Arianna jump up and take off around the rink, yelling the words to the song at the top of her lungs.  
  
Draco got up and skated over to his friend. "You know, Harry, she was just teaching me to blade, something which you seemed to have forgotten I didn't know how to do. You didn't have to embarrass her like that."  
  
"I guess," Harry agreed. "But you know something, she still hasn't told me what happened when her family was attacked, she told you though, didn't she, the other night."  
  
"Yeah, she did."  
  
"Don't you find it odd that she told you what happened," Harry continued. "And yet hasn't told me, someone who's gone through practically the same thing as she has. Dumbledore probably had Mr. Weasley bring her to my place instead of letting her stay at The Burrow because he figured I'd be able to help her to start healing, but instead that person was you."  
  
"I don't know, and I don't care. I'm just glad that she seems happy again. Look at her," Draco said, using his head to gesture towards Arianna, who was currently dancing along to the beat of the song, "Does that seem like a person who's depressed anymore? No."  
  
Harry shot his best friend a calculating look. "You like her, don't you?"  
  
"No," Draco said, Harry however was not convinced.  
  
"Draco, you are so transparent."  
  
"Shut up, Harry," Draco said glaring at his friend, then speeding off to another part of the rink, thinking about what Harry had just said. Did he have feelings for Arianna? No. That was just Harry trying to stitch him up a bit.  
  
********************  
  
After about and hour of circling around the rink the three mages decided to go and get something to eat.  
  
They skated over to a sectioned off area which was decked out like a fifties style diner. Harry and Draco went to get them a table while Arianna got herself some food.  
  
Ari soon returned, carrying a hamburger and a vanilla milkshake. When she sat down, Harry, who'd said he wasn't hungry suddenly got up and skated towards the counter, mumbling something about getting some food.  
  
Draco looked quizzically at the thing that Arianna was eating, it looked so weird. Ari caught him looking at her hamburger.  
  
"Bet you've never had a hamburger before have you?" She asked. "I'd never had one either until two years ago when my friend Nicole and I went to visit Rain at her place. Her parent's decided to have a barbecue for some work friends, and I tried one of these. They're great. Here have a bite, I don't mind."  
  
Draco took the odd sandwich from Arianna, gave it one last look, then took the plunge.  
  
He'd never tasted anything like it in his entire life, it was delicious.  
  
He put the burger back down on the foil in front of Arianna. "What did you say those are again, Ari?"  
  
"A hamburger," she answered.  
  
Draco nodded, stood up, and started walking over to the counter.  
  
"Hey, Draco, hold-up," Arianna said, brandishing some money. "You might want some of this. You can pay me back when we get back to Harry's place."  
  
Draco accepted to the money, nodded his thanks then started walking towards the cashier to order his own hamburger.  
  
********************  
  
It was about quarter after nine, and the day was starting to give way to night, our favorite trio could be seen walking up Magnolia Crescent.  
  
They'd taken the bus, another novel experience for Draco, as he'd never even taken The Knight Bus, because his father had thought it to much a common thing for a Malfoy.  
  
Though, the bus didn't go down Privet Drive, so Harry, Draco, and Arianna had to walk the rest of the way back to the Dursley's, but they didn't mind. It was dusk, and things were quiet and peaceful.  
  
The two wizards were curious about Arianna's friends back home, since coming out of her void; Ari had talked about them a lot.  
  
So the entire way home Arianna simply told stories about her friends, and some of the things that they'd pulled off at her last school: Nequaquams Academy of Magic.  
  
Draco and Harry burst into laughter when they found out that her friend Nicole had only lasted one day in Arithmancy, because when she'd gotten frustrated with all the numbers involved; her parchment, text book, and desk had all 'mysteriously' caught on fire.  
  
*********************  
  
And so it was, Arianna opened the front door of number four in a good mood. She was laughing at a joke that Harry had just told her.  
  
She walked in, kicked off her shoes, and started towards the living room to grab a few of her CD's she'd left out there yesterday.  
  
When she looked into the room she stopped dead. Her throat constricted, and her tongue stuck to the top of her mouth, she could hardly breathe.  
  
Draco and Harry wondered what had caused such an abrupt change in Arianna's demeanor. Exchanging looks, they walked into the room, and felt their eyes widen, this was something neither wizard had anticipated.  
  
Composing herself, Arianna brought herself to stare icily at the blonde man standing in the room. Within seconds emerald green eyes glared into the steely grey ones of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
********************  
  
Hehehee, cliffy.  
  
Well, what did you think? Lucius Malfoy at Privet Drive. Who'd have thought? Well, Clearly Clayr guessed, but she was the only one.  
  
So, make my day, and go hit that little button down there and review. You know you want too. Please, pretty-please-with-a-cherry-on-top.  
  
Signing off: Dragonsprincess 


	5. When They Meet Again

I am not JK Rowling; therefore I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Hello fellow ff.net readers/writers. Thank you for taking some time out to read my very first fanfic, I appreciate it immensely. Please R&R as since this is my first fic I could use the positive/negative feedback, and if you have an idea suggest it, if I like it I might use it. Also ideas for spells and other such paraphernalia would also be enjoyed. (If you suggest such a spell or ritual I will give you the praise in my author's notes following the chapter) Happily inform me of any spelling or grammar mistakes. PLEASE DON'T use my original characters without asking me first!!!! And tell me who you are and the title of your story so that I can see what you've done with them. Also this will be a three part fic.  
  
And here is your second quote:  
  
_" 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi' | 'ishow no tyo urfac ebu tyo urhe arts desire' "~ PS.  
_  
And here are the thank yous for everyone who reviewed chapter four:   
  
**_Ladybug the 3rd_**: Thank you for your review. And as to how Uncle Vernon reacted to Lucius showing up on his door step. That's this chapter; it starts a little bit before the end of the last one. And as for the romance, well, this fic isn't going to be based around it.  
  
**_Swimfan_**: Thanks for your review. Of course I had to stop there; I just wish I could have seen all my reviewers' lovely faces at the end of last chapter.  
  
**_BlackSouledButterfly_**: Thanks for reviewing again. Yes, Draco rollerblading. Don't even ask me where the inspiration for that came from, I don't even know, it just popped into my twisted mind last week when I was thinking for a nice 'innocent' way to lead into Lucius turning up at the end of the last chapter. I love being unpredictable. And how do you manage to update every day. Anyone reading this, go read her fic now, forget mine, go read hers, it's fantastic.  
  
**_Sesame Seed_**: Thanks for your review; I too can't imagine Draco and Ron ever getting along.  
  
**_Incognito_**: Thanks for another review. Your support is appreciated. Thank the Gods you didn't mean Ari as 'has everything going for her girl'. Anyone reading this, go read Incognito's fic, it is totally brilliant.  
  
**_TrinityMalfoy527_**: Well, I'm glad to hear that you're hooked to my fic. I just love dedicated reviewers. And be happy, you'll be all *gasp* *ohh, my god* and * ha that was fucking hilarious* when you find out how Ari deals with seeing Lucius.  
  
**_Clearly Clayr_**: Thanks for being a loyal reviewer. I'm glad you liked my clever wordplay. And they didn't take the Knight Bus; they took a muggle one, Lucius doesn't know though.  
  
I had this chapter ready to go on the seventeenth, but ff.net was down. I was peeved. I love all of your reviews. But I couldn't get any, I felt deprived.  
  
And since I forgot to do it last chapter, song credit goes to Limp Biscuit for 'Rolling'.  
  
Well everyone, here's chapter four enjoy...  
  
********************  
  
**_Forever and a Day: The Whims of Destiny  
  
By: dragonsprincess  
  
Chapter Five: When They Meet Again_**  
  
It was a calm and quiet evening in late July. The sun was now beginning his daily decent and giving way to the dark.  
  
The residents of Privet Drive were all getting ready for the evening. And people had now stopped the daily ritual of spying on their perfectly law- abiding neighbors.  
  
The street was quiet, except for the odd sound of a dog barking.  
  
Then suddenly, as is out of nowhere a tall man appeared with a crack. This man had long, white-blonde hair, and cold grey eyes. He was wearing wizard's robes of the richest black. And he was holding what many people would call his trademark snake-cane. All in all, this man gave off a dominant aura of wealth, and power. This man's name was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Lucius reached a hand into one of his pockets and pulled out a watch, looked at it, then put it away. His eyes scanned the street until he found the house he was searching for. Lucius then walked purposefully towards number four.  
  
When he got there he rapped on the door. He hated being in such a neighborhood, pathetic muggles.  
  
He heard a noise from the inside of the home, sounded like somebody was finally going to come and answer.  
  
The door opened and a man with very little neck, and a large bushy moustache stood in the entry way, gawking at Lucius.  
  
********************  
  
Vernon Dursley stared at the man who was standing at his door. It was very obvious to him what this man was, but why'd he have to be at his home? Must have something to do with that nephew of his. Vernon made a mental note to flog the boy later.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Uncle Vernon asked, recovering himself from the shock of having someone of this kind turn up at his door.  
  
Lucius fought back the urge to whip out his wand and show this muggle the meaning of the word 'pain', instead he settled with a dangerous glare. "I'm here to collect my son," he responded with a hint of venom.  
  
Mr. Dursley quickly realized that the man on his doorstep bore a strong resemblance to that friend of Harry's.  
  
"You must be Draco's father," Vernon said.  
  
"That I am," Lucius said coldly. "Now where is Draco, I have important business to attend to?"  
  
"I'm afraid that they went out for the day." At this point a thought struck Uncle Vernon: what if the neighbors looked outside and saw him talking to this man? "Why don't you come in and wait, they should be back soon enough."  
  
"All right," Lucius said, stepping into the home. This definitely wasn't his day: First his wife gets sick, so she can't come and pick-up their son. Secondly, he didn't really have time for this; his master had given him the job of tracking down Arianna Moon. Contacts in the America's had reported that the girl was no longer staying with her aunt. And third, now he had to stay in the company of stupid muggles.  
  
Lucius followed Uncle Vernon into the living room. Vernon was thankful for the fact that Dudley was still out with his friends, the less Dudley had to do with these types the better. Not to mention that there just seemed to be something sinister about this man; Mr Dursley wondered how that friend of Harry's could stand his father. 'Probably years of practice', Vernon thought.  
  
"Have a seat old chap," Vernon said cordially. "The three of them should be back soon."  
  
"No, thank you. I think I'll stand," Lucius replied tolerantly.  
  
Although his mind had just gone somewhere else. Three? Wasn't it just supposed to be Potter and Draco? Lucius was intrigued, who was this other person, definitely not a muggle? Lucius did a mental list of other people he knew who were friends with Potter:   
  
The Zabini's had gone to Rome for a few weeks, and as far as Lucius knew the Nott's son Theodore had gone with them. Wouldn't be the Weasley boy, nobody was stupid enough to put his son, and Weasley under the same roof for a duration of time.  
  
Then a disgusting thought struck Lucius, not that filthy Gryffindor Mudblood that Potter had associated himself with.  
  
Then someone interrupted Lucius' frame of thought.  
  
"Would you like some tea, or coffee?" Petunia asked.  
  
Lucius surveyed the woman. So this was Potter's aunt, the one who made it possible for the boy to be protected from Dark Lord. It would be so easy to kill her now, and be done with all the protection. But Lucius wasn't a stupid man, he knew that Potter's house was being watched, and that codger Dumbledore probably already knew that Lucius was here. No good getting himself thrown into Azkaban, he could be no use to his master there, and Lucius was determined to redeem himself in his lord's eyes.  
  
"No, thank you Mrs. Dursley," Lucius said courteously, forcing a smile. "Like I told your husband, I have urgent business to attend to. And I'll be leaving as soon as my son gets back."  
  
"Ohh, all right then," Mrs. Dursley responded, turning and walking back to the kitchen.  
  
Lucius inwardly scowled, he'd have to have a nice long bath when he returned to the manor. He'd also be sure to burn the robes he was wearing. Lucius wanted to retch; Draco just had to have gone out didn't he?  
  
'However', Lucius' rational side argued, 'I could have sent an owl'. But Lucius hadn't had time do so; he was expected at headquarters later tonight: he was required to give an update on the Moon situation, but he didn't have anything new to report. He feared his master's wrath, but the girl had just seemed to have vanished of the face of the planet for the last two and a half weeks.  
  
It was then that Lucius heard voices outside, one he knew was Draco's. 'Finally,' he thought. 'I can get away from the verminous muggles'. But one of the other voices was that of a female, and one he recognized. But from where? Where had he heard that voice before?  
  
********************  
  
Lucius heard the door open, and the sound of teenage voices drifted to his ears.  
  
"I'll just go and get a few of my CD's out of the living room," the oddly familiar female voice said. "I'll catch-up with you two upstairs."  
  
"I still don't understand how muggles get music to come out of those little discs," Draco said.  
  
"It's called technology, mate," said a voice that Lucius recognized as Potter's. "Although, I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand."  
  
"Are you calling me stupid, Potter?" Draco asked indignantly.  
  
"Of course not, Draco," Harry replied sarcastically.  
  
"Gods, you two are insufferable," came the feminine voice again.  
  
Lucius heard steps start towards the room he was in. A girl entered the living room, and stopped dead: looking like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
Lucius could have jumped for joy. For everything about this girl, starting with her raven black hair, to her emerald eyes was familiar: this was Arianna Moon, the girl he and his master had been searching for. He was no longer dreading tonight, in fact he was looking forward to it, his master was going to be pleased.  
  
********************  
  
Draco and Harry, exchanged looks, and walked into the living room. What had gotten Arianna so worked up?  
  
The two wizards entered the room, and felt their jaws drop. Standing in the middle of the front room was Draco's father, Lucius who was now glaring at Arianna.  
  
********************  
  
Arianna had quickly recovered herself, and was now gazing into the eyes of the man who had killed her mother. They were cold eyes, like deep pools of ice. But she kept up her glare; she had after all stared down the monstrosity this man worked for.  
  
Lucius was the first to break the gaze; he had more important things to do than have a staring contest with a little girl.  
  
"Draco," Lucius said with an odd glint in his eyes, "get your things. We're leav-"  
  
Lucius stopped, for Arianna had suddenly turned on her heel and bolted up the stairs.  
  
Draco and Harry looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes. They both wanted to go and see if Arianna was alright.  
  
Harry was about to go upstairs and see if she was okay, but stopped.  
  
Arianna was coming down to the landing, having thrown on a pair of black robes with silver trimming; they were obviously very expensive robes. It seemed that Arianna was trying to get through the only way she figured there was to get through to a Death Eater: by showing off the fact that the Moon's have no shortage of cash, and the fact that she was Pureblood, with a family line that possibly went back further than that of the Malfoy's.  
  
Harry smiled at her; it was then that he noticed the other new addition to her attire: her chain-link belt that could only be holding her wand. Obviously she did not want to be in the same place as a Death Eater, and not be armed.  
  
Draco too had noticed the addition of her wand. But it was something else that he was worried about: the look on Ari's face. It was a look he'd often seen on his fathers face, and it always seemed to be when he was going to some massacre, for he'd come home covered in somebody else's blood. Draco never thought he'd see that look on Arianna's face.  
  
Draco nudged Harry, and whispered in his ear. Harry nodded, and started rummaging through the bag he'd brought with him to the rink. Something had just told Harry to bring his wand with him today.  
  
********************  
  
Lucius hadn't missed the look in Arianna's eyes either, he'd seen it enough times on the faces of his colleagues, Lucius could never mistake that look. He started to inconspicuously reach for his snake-cane, where he would usually hide his wand.  
  
"Hey Mr. Dursley," Arianna said in a monotone, he eyes never leaving Lucius. "Do you know what you've let into your home?"  
  
"What?" Vernon asked cautiously.  
  
Arianna was walking into the living room as though she was some kind of predatory cat. And with those eyes of hers, she may well have been one in a past life.  
  
_"A murderer,"_ she said, her voice rising to a yell. _"And the one who killed my mother."_  
  
At this point Arianna's self-control snapped.  
  
"_Conjectus Jubarium_," she yelled, and a beam of silvery fire shot towards Lucius.  
  
Lucius who'd been expecting something of the such, managed to dodge the flames, whipping out his own wand in the process.  
  
********************  
  
Arianna had lost control. She was in a rage like none she'd ever been in before.  
  
Lucius turned to cast his own spell, but Arianna was quick, she was already sending another curse his way.  
  
"Lets see how you like it you murderous bastard," she yelled, raising her wand. "_Sanguinem Funde_."  
  
Lucius just managed to get a shield in place in time. But as it was with any dark spell, the more you want it to succeed, the stronger it is, and a small portion of her curse managed to break through his shield, cutting a deep gash in his cheek, just below his left eye.  
  
********************  
  
Harry managed to pull his Holly wand out of the bag. He pointed it at Arianna and Lucius.  
  
"_EXPELLIARMUS_" He shouted, and both wands flew out of their owner's hands and into Harry's.  
  
"Harry," Ari said angrily. "Give me back my wand."  
  
"No," He said, dropping both wands into the bag.  
  
"Fine, I'll just strangle him with my bare hands," she said, starting towards the Death Eater.  
  
Lucius looked at the girl with raised eyebrow. Did she really think that she could take him on in a physical situation and win?  
  
********************  
  
Draco now stepped into action; this exhibition had gone on quite long enough. He crossed the room and intercepted Arianna.  
  
Draco picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes, then started to carry her up the stairs.  
  
The shock was evident on Ari's face. But she quickly recovered herself.  
  
"Draco," she said in an all too calm voice. "Put me down."  
  
"No." Draco responded, starting up the stairs.  
  
"Draco William Malfoy, put me down this instant," she yelled. A few of the ornaments on the mantle exploded, sending shards everywhere.  
  
Draco just continued bringing her up the stairs, wincing every time she pounded her fists on his back.  
  
********************  
  
After Arianna and Draco disappeared upstairs, Harry realized something. Magic had just been done in his home, and the Ministry was liable to expel both Arianna and himself for flouting whatever decree that they'd just flouted.  
  
Damn it. How was he going to get out of this one? They couldn't plead self- defense, because Arianna was the first to take an offensive.  
  
Harry was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Uncle Vernon get up from the chair he'd hidden behind once the dueling had started, and bolt to the kitchen.  
  
********************  
  
_Dun dun dun_. How are Harry and Arianna going to get out of it? And what's going to happen how that Lucius, and soon Voldemort know that Arianna is residing a Privet drive? After all, Aunt Petunia's protection is only on Harry's behalf, Arianna is a sitting duck.  
  
And don't you all just love me for leaving where I did? And just so you all know, I'm already half done the sixth chapter; I'm just waiting on all your wondrous reviews for a little more inspiration.  
  
You know something, and I was as surprised by it as you my readers are going to be. I actually enjoyed writing something that was practically from Lucius' POV, I could just let a few of my dark thoughts take over my writing. Please don't flame me for saying that, I still do hate Lucius Malfoy with a passion. He needs to be thrown into a blender.  
  
And as for any flames that I do receive...I've heard that they're great for kindling.  
  
Singing off: Dragonsprincess 


	6. Blackmail

**_First and foremost I must dedicate this chapter to my Great-Grandfather, who past away on _****_July 29 2003_****_. And who is currently on his next great adventure. May Marcelle Brown forever rest in peace. I love you Grandpa, someday we'll meet again.  
  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm just borrowing anything you recognize from JK Rowling. Arianna and other such original characters belong to me. Also, my original spells belong to me as well, you can use them, just ask first. And anyone who uses them without my permission will regret it.  
  
Hello fellow ff.net readers/writers. Thank you for taking some time out to read my very first fanfic, I appreciate it immensely. Please R&R as since this is my first fic I could use the positive/negative feedback, and if you have an idea suggest it, if I like it I might use it. Also ideas for spells and other such paraphernalia would also be enjoyed. (If you suggest such a spell or ritual I will give you the praise in my author's notes following the chapter) Happily inform me of any spelling or grammar mistakes. PLEASE DON'T use my original characters without asking me first!!!! And tell me who you are and the title of your story so that I can see what you've done with them. Also this will be a three part fic.  
  
Here's the next quote:  
  
_"This is night Duddykins. That's what we call it when it gets all dark like this." ~ Harry Potter._  
  
READ THIS!!!!!!! Okay, I've decided to do a little overlap of OotP, but don't worry most of the plot is still running with my fic. I've just decided to incorporate a few things that I believe would have happened, whether Harry was placed in Slytherin or not. This is the chapter where things start to overlap slightly. But my people are still going to Diagon Alley; I put too much thought into those scenes before reading OotP to change them now. Plus, that's where we meet a whole shit-load of my OC's. Including Draco's little cousin, and her little brother.  
  
I FEEL THAT I MUST GIVE EVERYONE WHO RESPONDED TO THAT E-MAIL I SENT ABOUT MY GREAT-GRANDFATHER A GREAT BIG THANK YOU!!! YOU ALL HELPED ME TO GET THROUGH IT AND GET THIS CHAPTER DONE. THIS ONE ALSO GOES OUT TO YOU GUYS, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.  
  
**_Clearly Clayr_**: Thanks for the review girl; I had that chapter up only an hour before I had your review. Thanks. And it is fun to write things from the other view. And thanks for the compliment of my keeping Lucius in character, I was a little worried about that.  
  
**_Ladybug the 3rd_**: Thanks for the review. And believe you me; I loved writing about the 'burning robes' bit just as much as you liked reading it.  
  
**_BlackSouledButterfly_**: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you liked the dueling. And every spell used (except _expelliarmus_) was a creation of my own mind *and my Latin dictionary*. And wait till you find out how Harry gets out of this, you'll laugh your ass off. And I must also thank you for your condolences about my grandfather.  
  
**_Swimfan_**: Nice to hear from you again, I love loyal reviewers. I know she shouldn't have lost control, but wouldn't you if your mothers murderer had just shown up unexpectedly? She hadn't had anytime to compose herself. And Ari is very bent on the idea of getting revenge on Lucius...lets just put it this way, she thinks Azkaban would be a walk in the park compared to what he really deserves. Oh, and what I meant by the 'sitting duck' comment was this: Harry's protected by Aunt Petunia's blood, he can't be touched while he's at the Dursley's, and Voldemort knows this. That's why Dumbledore had Ari go there; because that was the last place most people would think to look. But Arianna isn't protected there. Voldemort could just waltz right up there, and even though he couldn't hurt Harry he could still murder Arianna. And yes, there is a reason why he wants her dead...I just haven't told you guy's yet, but I will, eventually. I must thank you for your condolences about my grandfather.  
  
**_Atiannala_**: Yay, new reviewer!!! *grins moronically* I love new reviewers, just as much as I love my old ones. Thanks for your review. I'm glad that you think Arianna's totally cool. I spent forever animating her character, and her story. It took me forever to come up with that word play, I revised it so many times, and it's not funny. And I like your pen name, where did you come up with it, or is it actually your name, 'cause that'd be cool. I must thank you for your condolences about my grandfather.  
  
**_Alexei James_**: Thanks for your review. I love new reviewers.  
  
**_Damien Frost_**: Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it. Yes, I know Draco's OOC, but hey, I like him like this (actually, I like him anyway. Oh, well). Anyone reading this go read Damien's story 'Repercussions' now. Forget mine, his is totally amazing.  
  
**_Sound of the Skies_**: Thanks for the review. One of the best stories you have read in a while?! * falls off of her computer chair in shock* you really think so? I'm so flattered. Yes, I went to great lengths not to make Ari one of the dreaded 'Mary Sue's'. And as for a 'power', not really...kind of...you'll find out later. HEHE don't you just love me? And Arianna didn't really survive anything, she just ran. And you know, I didn't realize it until I read it in your review, I did make Arianna look a bit like Harry (unintentional, I promise). Although, she isn't having a permanent bad-hair-day. And it must be said, I read your authors page, and you and I like a lot of the same writers. And how did you find my fic, it's been a while since I posted? I wasn't expecting anymore reviews...but yay!!!  
  
**_Aly_**: Thanks for the review; I'm glad that you decided to give it a go. Hope to hear from you after this one as well.  
  
**_Akuma-sama_**: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it. But like I wrote, Vernon thought that Lucius looked a bit dangerous, and he didn't want to give a man like that a reason to be pissed. And besides...what if the neighbors had noticed the oddly dressed man *gasp*. HEHE.  
  
Now, onward with the story...  
  
********************  
**_  
Forever and a Day: The Whims of Destiny  
  
By: dragonsprincess  
  
Chapter six: Blackmail_**  
  
Harry was doing some quick thinking. _Shit_, he thought. He knew that the Ministry would have detected the use of magic, and that officials would soon be coming to sort out what had gone on.  
  
Then, when he thought about it, perhaps the Ministry didn't even know that Arianna was staying with him. And if that was the case, then he'd soon be getting an owl, telling him that he was expelled from Hogwarts.  
  
Harry looked over at Lucius; he knew that he was his and Arianna's only hope of getting out of this mess. And he hated that realization.  
  
Harry rummaged in his bag and pulled out Lucius' wand. Crossed the room and handed it to him.  
  
"Here," Harry said, keeping his eyes on the Death Eater. "_Imhotus_," he muttered, and the deep cut on Lucius' face healed itself.  
  
Lucius surveyed Harry, wondering why the boy had just done what he'd done.  
  
"I have a proposition for you Mr Malfoy," Harry said diplomatically.  
  
"Really?" Lucius asked, in a curious drawl.  
  
Harry fought back the urge to roll his eyes. "As I'm sure you know, underage wizardry is illegal in this country. And performing such a thing can land the offender with expulsion from school," here Harry paused, waiting for reply. The only one he got however was a nod telling him to go on.  
  
"I was wondering, if you'd take the responsibility for the spells used here tonight," Harry finished.  
  
Lucius smirked. "And why, Mr Potter would I want to do that. I'm not in trouble, and it wasn't Draco whom used any spells."  
  
Harry had thought that he'd have to use blackmail. "Well, you see. Mr Malfoy. Arianna and I have information on you that could land you in Azkaban...or worse," Harry was glad when he noticed for a brief second, a look of fear in Lucius' cold eyes. "She knows it was you, and I remember quite clearly every detail of what happened about a month ago," Harry added with a smirk, even though, inside he would much rather have forgotten the incident.  
  
"Even though Fudge seems to want to ignore what's happened, the Ministers where Arianna comes from aren't so blind. Not to mention that Ari has a lot of respect in the offices of the OFPDA. I'm sure the aurors overseas would be glad to imprison or kill the person responsible for the deaths of their friends and colleagues...but if you'll accept this accord I'm pretty sure that I could keep my mouth shut for a while. And since Arianna seems bent on destroying you herself, she'd probably keep quiet even if I tried to persuade her otherwise." Harry stopped letting it sink in.  
  
Harry could tell that Lucius was thinking the proposition through. Thoughts like: 'If I don't agree to this, my life could become VERY dissatisfactory,' were probably gracing his mind.  
  
Lucius sighed, cursing himself for having been blackmailed by a boy who wasn't even fifteen yet. "Fine," Lucius growled.  
  
Harry smirked. His haphazard plan had succeeded.  
  
At this point a large screech owl flew in the still open front door, dropped a letter into Harry's hands and left again.  
  
Harry had known that this was coming; he opened the letter and started to read.  
  
_Dear Mr Potter  
  
We have received intelligence that you preformed a Flame-Throwing Charm, a Bleeding Curse, and a Disarming Charm at twenty-five minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of Muggles.  
  
The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts __school__ of __Witchcraft__ and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.  
  
As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August.  
  
Hoping you are well,  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
  
Improper Use of Magic Office  
  
Ministry of Magic_  
  
After finishing the letter Harry rolled his eyes, and crumpled the parchment into a ball, tossing it into a nearby garbage can.  
  
"So, what was that all about?" Lucius inquired.  
  
"Oh, nothing really," Harry answered, as if he hadn't a care in the world. "Just a letter from the Improper Use of Magic Office saying that I'm expelled for performing underage magic... that representatives are coming to 'destroy' my wand...blah blah blah blah... you know the usual."  
  
Harry could have burst into fits of spontaneous laughter at the look on Lucius' face; he just wished that he had a camera.  
  
Lucius quickly composed himself. The boy had just sounded so indifferent about getting expelled, and people coming to snap his wand in two, it was just so aggravating. Then a thought struck him.  
  
"You know, Potter," Lucius said in a drawl. "If their coming to destroy your wand, then you really won't get the chance to speak to people on another continent. I believe that I'll just forget about our little agreement."  
  
Harry's eyes widened, but he quickly recomposed himself. His devious mind now working overtime...he knew just how to get out of this.  
  
"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you Mr Malfoy," Harry said with a smirk. "The only reason I'm now getting expelled, is because I've already had an official warning. Arianna on the other hand would just receive that, a warning. And I'm sure she'd be more than a little pissed off at you for getting a friend of hers expelled. Arianna and I have gotten to be quite close over the last few weeks, and if you hurt a friend of hers she'd probably decide to say what she knows about you. And we all know what that means."  
  
Lucius' grin faded. Damn Potter had trapped him in between a rock and a hard place with only one way out.  
  
"Fine," Lucius growled. "But they better get here soon; I have important things to do."  
  
********************  
  
Draco carried Arianna to her room, kicked open the door, and dropped her unceremoniously on her bed. Backing quickly out of the room, he closed and locked the door behind him.  
  
A few seconds later Draco heard the sounds of Arianna pounding on the door, and yelling at him to let her out. Draco felt for her, but he knew that if he let her out to finish what she had started downstairs that she'd later have cause to regret it. After all, it would have been murder. She would have become what she hated.  
  
On a whim, Draco also walked into Harry's room and locked the window; no use locking her in one room only for her to get out of another.  
  
Looking around, Draco decided that he might as well pack up his trunk.  
  
********************  
  
Draco came down the stairs, dragging his trunk with him. He left it in the front hall by the door.  
  
He walked into the living room, only to find Harry and his father glaring at each other. It was hard to say who wore the look that showed the most hatred. Draco would normally have laughed at such a display, but now was no the time.  
  
********************  
  
Harry glared at the elder Malfoy with all the hatred he could muster. He was only vaguely aware of Draco entering the room.  
  
This contest of wills would have gone on forever, that is forever, except that there was suddenly a loud _CRACK_. And a dazed looking barn owl now flew over to Harry.  
  
Harry took the note that the owl was carrying in its beak, and read:   
  
_Harry -  
  
Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry and he's trying to sort it all out.  
  
We know that Lucius Malfoy is at your house, and that it was probably Arianna who preformed the spell work. The Ministry, however, does not know that she's residing with you. Dumbledore's going to make that known now though.  
  
We will be coming to pick both you and Arianna up later tonight, make sure you're ready. It is no longer safe for Arianna at __Privet Drive__. For Voldemort will know that she's there soon. Keep your eyes and ears open, we don't know how long it will take Lucius to inform Voldemort, and for them to get organized for an attack. You might also try to get the Dursley's to spend the night at a hotel, better them not to be there when Voldemort arrives.  
  
However, if Ministry representatives do show up, DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES.  
  
Arthur Weasley  
_  
Harry reread the note. So Voldemort was after Arianna. Interesting. Harry wondered why, what would Voldemort want from her? Or better yet, what could he have to fear from her? He now felt closer to Ari than ever before. Harry wondered if, like him, she was still in the dark about why Voldemort was after her.  
  
"Well," an irritated voice said, interrupting Harry's thoughts. "You're popular tonight Mr Potter. So what was that one about then?"  
  
Harry mentally shook himself out of his reverie. And turned to face Lucius.  
  
"That," Harry said in a sharp, clipped tone of voice. "Is none of your business."  
  
"So," Lucius said, "how long has Miss Moon been here?"  
  
"That too is none of your business," Harry replied, glaring at Lucius Malfoy.  
  
********************  
  
Draco was confused, something had happened while he was gone. And why had the gash in his fathers cheek already healed? Had Harry and his father reached some sort of agreement where they both believed they'd gotten the short end of the deal?  
  
Draco was taken out of his thoughts, rather rudely might I add, by an owl flying through the door, and almost colliding with his head. The grey owl dropped yet another letter at Harry's feet, and then left through the chimney.  
  
********************  
  
Harry bent down and picked up the envelope, which he quickly realized bore a Ministry seal. He hastily ripped open the letter and started to read...  
  
_Dear Mr Potter and Miss Moon  
  
Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two minutes ago, The Ministry of Magic has, under light of new information provided by Albus Dumbledore, decided not to expel you, Mr Potter, from __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And your presence is no longer required at a disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August.  
  
However, Miss Moon, as you must by now be aware, underage witchcraft is not permitted in this country. And further spell work on your part may lead to expulsion from school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C). Consider this an official warning that you will be expelled if we get wind that you have preformed anymore magic.  
  
We would also like to remind you, that any magical activity which risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offence, under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.  
  
Enjoy the rest of your holidays!  
  
Yours sincerely,   
  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
  
Improper Use of Magic Office  
  
Ministry of Magic_  
  
Harry could have jumped for joy. Not only was he not going to be expelled, he didn't have to make a deal with Lucius Malfoy either.  
  
"Mr Malfoy," Harry said with a smirk. "Guess what that letter was? It was a letter telling me that I'm not expelled. So, isn't it just great, we don't have to make our deal anymore? You don't have to take the credit for the spells, and I still have my right to free speech."  
  
********************  
  
Ten minutes later both Draco and Lucius were gone. Draco having promised that he'd owl Harry after he found out when he'd be going to Diagon Alley. And Harry now found himself in the Dursley's kitchen, arguing with them, telling them that they had to go and spend the night at a hotel in town.  
  
"Why," Uncle Vernon hollered, "should I have to leave my own home, spend the night in a hotel, and leave you and that blasted Moon girl here?"  
  
"We won't be here when you get back," Harry said back, attempting to keep his cool. "Promise. Some people are coming to collect us tonight."  
  
"And you expect us to leave, when people like...people like you are coming here?" Vernon continued, sounding as though he expected to get robbed if he did what his nephew was asking.  
  
"Because," Harry sighed. "It's not safe for you, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley to be here tonight. Other wizards will be turning up here tonight as well, and these wizards don't like Muggles very much. So unless you want to be found in a few days time, brutally murdered, you'll do what I say."  
  
"Are you threatening us you little brat?" Vernon bellowed.  
  
"Of course not!" Harry yelled. His patience was wearing thin. "That man that was here earlier, Draco's father, he's a Death Eater. And might have already informed his master that Arianna's here!"  
  
Uncle Vernon looked completely bewildered by what his nephew had just said. "Death Eater? What the blazes is a Death Eater?"  
  
"Their Dark Wizards, Vernon," Aunt Petunia said quietly, her skin had gone very pale. Both Harry and Uncle Vernon looked at her as though she was crazy. Petunia's eyes widened as she realized what she'd said.  
  
"Who," Uncle Vernon stuttered." Petunia dear, how do you know what these Death Eaters are?"  
  
Aunt Petunia looked very uncomfortable. But slowly she opened her mouth to answer.  
  
"I heard - that awful boy and - and 'her' talking about them years ago," Aunt Petunia said, her bony hands up by her mouth. She was looking apologetically at her husband. Then something seemed to click in her brain, and her head suddenly turned to look at Harry. "But," she started. "Weren't they the ones that followed-"  
  
"Lord Voldemort," Harry finished. "That's right."  
  
Uncle Vernon looked totally appalled that any sort of understanding had sprung up between his nephew and his wife, especially when it had something to do with 'them'.  
  
"Lord - hang on," Uncle Vernon said, a look of dawning comprehension coming to his face. "I've heard that name...that was the one who-"  
  
"Murdered my parents," Harry muttered dully. "Killed Arianna's too."  
  
"But he's gone," Vernon Dursley said impatiently, without the slightest sing that the murder of both Harry and Arianna's parents might be a painful subject. "That giant bloke said so. He's gone."  
  
"He's back," Harry sighed.  
  
It felt odd, standing here in the Dursley immaculately clean kitchen, calmly discussing Lord Voldemort's return. It seemed that with the duel that had taken place in the living room, Harry's two alter-egos had joined as one.  
  
"Back?" Aunt Petunia whispered.  
  
Slowly she looked at Harry, an odd look, as though she'd never really seen him before. And for the fist time in almost fourteen years, Harry appreciated Aunt Petunia as his mothers sister, as his family. Harry was unsure why that realization hadn't hit him till that moment. Maybe because a thought had just manifested, the thought that he wasn't the only one that know of what Voldemort was capable of.  
  
"Yes," Harry nodded, looking directly at Aunt Petunia. "He came back a month ago. I saw him."  
  
Aunt Petunia looked at Harry for a while longer, then suddenly she turned to Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Vernon," she said, sounding slightly panicky. "Go find Dudley. I'll pack us some things."  
  
"Petunia?" Uncle Vernon said questioningly.  
  
"No, Vernon. Go, now!" Harry couldn't believe this, not only had Aunt Petunia agreed with him, but she was telling Vernon to go get Dudley.  
  
"Harry," she said. "You better go upstairs and get packing. You and Arianna both."  
  
Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry replied. "I guess I'll see you guys next summer."  
  
Petunia nodded and smiled at him. Harry smiled back, then headed upstairs.  
  
********************  
  
When Harry got to the landing on the second floor, he immediately headed for the guest room, and unlocked it. He was about to tell Arianna to get her things packed because they were leaving. But what he saw made him stop dead.  
  
Arianna was lying on her bed, curled up in a fetal position, crying into her black robes.  
  
Harry's voice caught in his throat, somewhere in the region of his Adam's apple. They only time he'd ever seen Arianna cry was that night she'd punched Uncle Vernon, and climbed onto the roof. But here she was. Harry didn't know what to do, he didn't have much experience with crying girls, and he'd never been that great with them. But Harry knew he'd have to calm her down, they had to get packed; he didn't know who was picking them up, but Mr Weasley had said to be ready, and Harry intended to be.  
  
He walked over to the bed sat down beside Arianna, and started to rub his hand around her back in a circular motion. Soon her sobbing stopped, and she looked up at Harry, her eyes glassy and bloodshot.  
  
"Sorry you had to see me like this, Harry," she said softly.  
  
"It's all right," Harry said soothingly, brushing a stray strand of crimson hair out of her face. "I know what you're feeling, and I promise that it'll get better. It won't go away, but it will get better.  
  
"Here," Harry said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two crumpled letters. "Read these. You caused a lot of trouble tonight you know?"  
  
After Arianna finished with the letters, she looked up at Harry, her cheeks a little pink. "I almost got you expelled. Harry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have lost control like that-"  
  
"Hey," Harry interrupted with a smile. "We all lose our head sometimes - Gods know I do. I've done some pretty stupid things on impulse. Maybe I should tell you the stories of my first few years at Hogwarts sometime, I've nearly gotten myself killed so many times it's not funny."  
  
Arianna smiled and let out a giggle. "Yes, you'll have to tell me sometime. Better be within the next month, though. After all, I'm going to Hogwarts, and I can't be they only fifth year not knowing about all the exploits of _'The-boy-who-lived-again-and-again-and-again'_-"  
  
Arianna would have continued, but Harry had jumped on her and started to tickle her.  
  
"Harry - ha - stop - hee - it!" Arianna snorted, Harry had managed to find the spot behind her knee where she was _very _ticklish. "_Harry_" She squealed, her voice rising a few octaves.  
  
Ari finally managed to get Harry to stop tickling her by getting out from under him, sitting on his chest, and pinning his arms above his head.  
  
"Harry," She said, doing an almost perfect imitation of McGonagall. It would have been perfect if she hadn't raised an eyebrow. She now looked like an odd combination of McGonagall and Snape.  
  
Harry smirked, then started roaring with laughter. Arianna's haughty air dropped, she now looked at Harry as if he were insane.  
  
"What?" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Even though his hands were now free, he didn't go back to tickling the poor girl. "The look you just had on your face. You looked like a combination of two of the least compatible teachers at Hogwarts.  
  
"You know," Harry added, grinning coyly. "We better start packing. If my Aunt and Uncle, or anyone for that matter, come up here and see us in this kind of position," he said, gesturing to how Ari was currently straddling his midsection. "They might get a few _erroneous_ ideas."  
  
Arianna suddenly had the most scandalized look on her face. "You have a very dirty mind," she said, removing herself from her position of sitting on top of Harry.  
  
"What do you expect?" Harry countered, stretching his arms, and then placed them under his head. "I'm a teenage boy. I thought that term and _'dirty mind'_ went hand in hand?"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Potter," Arianna responded, her cheeks a nice shade of rouge. "You...go to your room and start packing."  
  
"Yes boss," Harry said, sounding highly bored. Though he was anything but.  
  
Harry swung his legs off the bed and pushed himself into a sitting position. "When you're done packing your things, why don't you come to my room and wait?"  
  
"Sure," Ari said nodding.  
  
********************  
  
Half and hour later the two teens were laying on Harry's bed facing each other, exchanging stories of some of the odder things that they've seen or done. (The Dursley's had already left for a motel)  
  
Arianna had looked a though someone had stuck her with a cattle-prod when Harry told her that he actually was a Parselmouth.  
  
They were laughing at a prank that Arianna and her best friends Nicole Fwoop, and Rain Montague had pulled on a girl at Nequaquams. (They'd charmed her hair neon orange).  
  
The laughter was quickly stifled when they heard a crash from somewhere downstairs.  
  
Harry and Arianna exchanged looks, then whipped out their wands. This could be either the mages who'd come to pick them up, or Death Eaters. Neither of them were willing to take the chance that it was the latter. And if it was, they certainly weren't going to face them without a weapon.  
  
Slowly they opened the door and started tip-toeing to the landing...  
  
********************  
  
Don't you all love me for leaving it there? Sorry it took so long. But once I finally got over my grandfather enough to start writing again, I found that I had been struck with the evil, the dreaded, writers block.  
  
I hated this chapter up until the last few scenes, too much filler. Don't you love me; I had you all thinking that there'd be a little Draco/Arianna going on. But now Ari's been both under Draco and on top of Harry. I love teasing you guys.  
  
Yes, those of you who've read OotP, and not just read a few spoilers have probably noticed the similarities. I just thought that part with Aunt Petunia was an important scene in the book, and I wanted something similar to happen.  
  
So, what do you think? Are the intruders Death Eaters, or the Advance Guard? Tell me what you think. My writers block is still lodged firmly in my brain, and I'm going to need a little more than your support this time, like a few ideas, maybe.  
  
Checking of this hotel  
  
dragonsprincess  
  
PS: I've gotten another idea for a fic, I've put a summary on my author's page. Check it out please. 


	7. The Failed Attempt

If I was JK, I wouldn't be 15. And I wouldn't be writing fanfics.  
  
Hello fellow ff.net readers/writers. Thank you for taking some time out to read my very first fanfic, I appreciate it immensely. Please R&R as since this is my first fic I could use the positive/negative feedback, and if you have an idea suggest it, if I like it I might use it. Also ideas for spells and other such paraphernalia would also be enjoyed. (If you suggest such a spell or ritual I will give you the praise in my author's notes following the chapter) Happily inform me of any spelling or grammar mistakes. PLEASE DON'T use my original characters without asking me first!!!! And tell me who you are and the title of your story so that I can see what you've done with them. Also this will be a three part fic.  
  
Here's the next quote:  
  
_"Are you insane? Of course I want to leave the Dursley's! Have you got a house? When can I move in?" ~ Harry Potter._  
  
And here's a thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter.  
  
**_BlackSouledButterfly_**: Thanks for your review, yours was the first one I received for my last chapter. And I'm glad you liked my blackmailing Lucius. I REALLY hate him!!! *Sniff* but you never mentioned the tickle- war.  
  
**Atiannala**: Thanks for your review. Holy Shit that was long. The longest review I've ever had. Thank you for thinking that I incorporated stuff from the book well. And yes I've seen Chicago, in fact...I loved it so much that I went and bought it the day it came out. And I'd just finished watching it when I wrote that section, so yeah, that's where erroneous came from. Let me guess, when you read that word, for a second you had: _"He had it comin, he had it comin, he only had himself to blame..."_ Stuck in your head and if you didn't, you do now HEHE. I too love that movie, it's brilliant. And did you really think that Harry and Ari were related, brother and sister?! I don't think I'll do that, because I've read a few "Harry has a sister" fics, and they always seem way too unlikely for my tastes. I don't think I could do it. Cousins...not sure. I never thought of them being related to tell you the truth, and I don't think I'll do it. But good idea, maybe if my mind comes up with a _plausible_ reason and it's not too _out there_. And as too the love triangle, I won't comment, I love teasing you guys about who's snogging who. And sadly, I must admit, they only Star Wars movies I've seen are episodes I and II. Yes, I'm and insane, deprived child. _Oober_... I like it. One of your favs *dries tear, and suppresses blush.* *Phew* Long response for a long review, no? Enjoy this chapter. Anyone reading this go read her fics now, they are, as she would say..."Oober".  
  
**_Ladybug the 3rd_**: Thanks for the review. You idea of it being both, interesting, maybe. Guess you'll find out. And yes, that would be funny. I'm glad that you think I leave good cliff hangers, I do try. So, who do you think I'll put Ari together with? Keep reviewing.  
  
_Bobb_: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
**_GoodCharlottesGurl_**: Thanks for your review. I'm glad that you liked my cliff hanger. HEHE. Report me, but there's no fun in that. I'm glad you like it, I love new reviewers, they make me feel special. Everyone seems to think that it should be Death Eaters. I guess that you'll have to read on to find out if I listened.  
  
**_Indigo Child_**: Thanks for your reviews. Yes Ari was the 'classified information' that Ron was talking about. Yes, I too love the idea of more trouble-making Weasley twins. And yes, I do love my cliffies. Ah, yes, the video tape, I'll do something with it. I'm just debating exactly how much I want to embarrass Draco. And as to Romance, you'll just have to wait and see now wont you?  
  
**_Sound of the Skies_**: Thanks for your review. Yeah, I guess that Harry's a bit OOC, but then again, if he had been put into Slytherin, he'd probably be a bit different. At least I think he would. And with the ornaments on the mantel exploding, no, that was just her losing control over her magic in her anger (much like Harry did with Aunt Marge). But you're right, there is something about her, Voldi does want her dead. I'll be dropping some hints about it in this chapter, and threw out the story until I just drop it on you guys like a bomb. You'll all be like "Holy shit!" At least I hope so. Thanks for taking a stab at what I've got planned for her though. Thanks for your condolences.  
  
Enjoy this one...  
  
********************  
**_  
Forever and a Day: The Whims of Destiny  
  
By: dragonsprincess  
  
Chapter Seven: The Failed Attempt_**  
  
A man in black robes strode purposefully down a cold, dank corridor. His face was covered in a grey mask that looked as soulless as he must be. The walls of the hallway were covered in tapestries; all depicting something to do with the Dark Arts, although, a few simply had the Dark Mark embroidered onto them.  
  
The masked man hoped that his Master wouldn't be angry, he'd come before the summons. But this man had an urgent message that he knew his master would want to hear.  
  
The dark man stopped in front of a large door with serpents carved into it, he knocked.  
  
"Enter," a cold voice came from within the chamber.  
  
The dark man entered the room, removing his mask as he did so. As the mask was pulled away, it revealed an aristocratic face with grey eyes.  
  
There was a black fire in the hearth that was somehow lighting the entire room, eerie shadows danced on the walls, making them look as though they were alive; but the Death Eater didn't bother a second thought. Beside the fire was a tall, man-like figure in dark robes.  
  
Lucius bowed low, and crawled forward to kiss the hem of the Dark Lord's robes. He waited on the ground until his master told him to stand. And Lucius stood.  
  
"Lucius," Voldemort said in a cold hiss. "What are you doing here, the meeting isn't for another hour, and you were not summoned."  
  
"I am sorry, my lord," Lucius said. "But I have news to report; that I believe will make you 'very' happy."  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"I have found Arianna Moon. I saw her with my own two eyes."  
  
"Really?" Voldemort replied. His lips twisting into what could pass as a grotesque smile.  
  
"Yes, my lord. I have. However, I fear that we must act as quickly as possible."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
Lucius now told Voldemort of the nights events. How, when he'd gone to get Draco he'd also found Arianna Moon. How the girl had disappeared, then reappeared, and attempted to kill him. How Potter had received three letters, two from the Ministry, and a third from what had to be the Order.  
  
"You are right, my friend," Voldemort said, his blood-red eyes blazing. "We are going to have to act quickly. Lucius, your arm." Malfoy raised his left arm, knowing that his master was going to summon the others.  
  
Voldemort took the offered arm, slide back the sleeve, and pressed one of his long white fingers the black skull on his followers arm.  
  
Lucius winced in pain, but never allowed a sound to escape his mouth. His branded arm was released; he brought it to his side, and put his mask back onto his face. Then went and took his place in what would soon be a circle of Death Eaters.  
  
Within minutes the room was full witches and wizards who were dressed exactly as Lucius was. Each as they arrived crawled forward and kissed the Dark Lord's robes.  
  
Voldemort looked around at his followers, there weren't as many here as he'd like there to be. True they'd gotten a few out of Azkaban, but Voldemort was trying to use Fudge's ignorance against him. He'd only gotten a Portkey to two of them, because if more had escaped, even the Minister wouldn't ignore that. But he was planning a full-scale break out for sometime in the near future.  
  
"My family," the Dark Lord said as means of greeting. "I have great news. Our friend Lucius has found Arianna Moon..."  
  
And with that the talk turned to how they would co-ordinate the attack on Privet Drive...  
  
********************  
  
Harry and Arianna crept to the landing, wands at the ready. It had been a little over an hour since Lucius had left, which meant that it could be either friend or foe downstairs.  
  
Although both the teens were sure that if it was Death Eaters, that they'd be keeping their voices down.  
  
The voices downstairs definitely didn't seem to be too concerned with the element of surprise. But all the same, the two fifteen year olds weren't talking any chances.  
  
"Put your wands down," said a gruff voice.  
  
Neither teen lowered their wand. However, they both recognized the voice.  
  
"Moody?" Arianna asked. Her parents had introduced her and her bother to the Auror three years ago, and they had since become friends.  
  
"Yes, girl," Moody said. "Now, you two lower your wands before you take someone's eye out."  
  
Harry lowered his wand slightly, Arianna, however kept hers raised.  
  
"Voices can be imitated, how do we know you are who you say you are?"  
  
"It's alright you two," said a voice that Harry had no trouble recognizing even though he hadn't heard it for over a year.  
  
"Professor Lupin," Harry said stunned. "Is that you?"  
  
"Why are we all standing in the dark," said a female voice that neither knew. "_Lumos_."  
  
The hall was illuminated with wand-light. There were about eight or nine people in the living room below. All looking up at the teens with rapt attention.  
  
Remus was standing closest to them and Harry smiled at him, and lowered his wand. Arianna, however still kept hers unsheathed.  
  
"Oooh," squeal the witch who had lit her wand. "He looks just like I thought he would." She appeared to be the youngest person there, probably around twenty-two. She had a pale heart-shaped face, dark eyes, and spiky purple hair.  
  
"I see what you mean, Remus," said a black wizard standing at the back. "He looks just like James."  
  
"Except the eyes," said a wheezy-voiced, silver haired wizard at the back. "He's got Lily's eyes."  
  
"Well," Arianna grinned, finally lowering her wand. "Look who should be out on the Catwalk, sporting this year's winter fashions."  
  
Harry turned and glared at her, his green eyes looking into hers, his hands balling into fists. "What?"  
  
"Really," Arianna said, her face now completely void of any emotion. "What with the way their all gawking at you. The only way you'd get more people staring at you would be if you ran butt naked around a shopping center."  
  
Harry glared murderously at Arianna. She just responded with an innocent look that caused Harry to gain the complexion of a tomato.  
  
Suddenly laughter filled the hall; the woman with the purple hair had burst out laughing. Remus too was stifling a chuckle, as were many others in the group.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"_Yes, that's it!_" Arianna said, clicking an imaginary camera. "_Pout! C'mon, pout. Yes, that's it!_"  
  
Everyone downstairs was laughing now; even Mad-Eye Moody seemed to want to laugh. Harry suddenly looked even more murderous, and started towards Arianna. He had learned earlier that night just where, and how ticklish Ari really was.  
  
Harry stopped when he heard a loud clearing of a throat. "As fun as I'm sure this could get," Moody said, sounding a little irritated, "We don't really have the time. And how do we know that you two are really Arianna and Harry, wouldn't it be wonderful if we brought two Death Eaters back to Headquarters. We should ask them some questions only the real Harry and Arianna would know, unless one of you brought some Viritaserum."  
  
Lupin rolled his eyes. "Harry, what form does your Patronus take?"  
  
"A stag," Harry answered nervously.  
  
"That's him Mad-Eye."  
  
"Patronus!" Ari said, her eyes widening. "You can do the Patronus Charm?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered. He figured that she would, having had Aurors as parents. "Can't you?"  
  
"No, I can get an indistinct one, but nothing but mist. Wow."  
  
"Arianna," Moody said. "What's an interesting ability of Ben's?"  
  
Ari thought for a minute, an interesting ability of her brothers...of course. "Ben's a Halcónmouth."  
  
Moody nodded, he seemed satisfied with Ari's answer.  
  
_'Halcónmouth_,' Harry thought. _'What the hell is Halcónmouth?'_ And he voiced this too.  
  
"Halcóntongue is the ability to speak to falcons, and other birds of prey in much the same way a Parselmouth would speak to a snake."  
  
"Cool," was all Harry could say to that. "Professor Lupin-"  
  
"I'm hardly your professor anymore Harry, haven't been for over a year, call me Remus."  
  
Harry nodded. "Remus, how're we getting out of here anyway?"  
  
"Well, we were going to set up a Portkey to my flat, but we didn't have time. So we're going by broom, and that'll be dangerous.  
  
"Tonks," Lupin addressed the purple haired woman. "Come with me upstairs to get their trunks."  
  
The woman called Tonks nodded, and started upstairs with Remus.  
  
When they entered Harry's bedroom both teens went to their trunks and grabbed their brooms.  
  
"You really do have a Firebolt?" Harry asked incredulously when he saw her broom. "I thought you were kidding."  
  
"Nope," Ari said, looking lovingly at her top-of-the-line broomstick. "Back at my old school, sports on brooms were really big; we had Quidditch, Quadpot, and racing. I raced; I love the sweet smell of speed. My friend Nicole played Quadpot, Rain on the other hand, you have to pay her to get on a broom, she hates the things.  
  
I see you have one too, where'd you get it?"  
  
"My godfather," Harry answered evasively, hoping Arianna didn't know who fit that description.  
  
"Gods," Tonks said looking enviously at the two brooms. "You both have Firebolts, and here I am, still riding a Comet Two Sixty."  
  
"C'mon," Remus said, looking a bit nervous. "We can talk about brooms later. _Locomotor_ trunk," he said pointing his wand at one of the trunks. Tonks pointed hers at the other trunk. And the four of them started down the stairs.  
  
When they got back downstairs Remus led them to the kitchen. Harry and Arianna had to stifle laughs when they saw two of the wizards looking at the microwave with curious expressions. And a black haired witch was laughing at a potato peeler she'd found in one of the drawers.  
  
"C'mon," Moody said, sounding every bit as nervous as Remus had in the bedroom. "Let's get a move on.  
  
Come here you two, I need to Disillusion you."  
  
"What?" Harry said.  
  
"A Disillusionment Charm, to disguise you while we're in the air," Moody now raised his wand and rapped Harry hard on the head.  
  
Harry had the oddest sensation, almost as if Mad-Eye had just cracked an egg on his head. Harry shivered as cold trickles seemed to flow down his body from the point where the wand had touched him.  
  
Moody then turned to do the same to Arianna.  
  
"Nice one, Mad-Eye," Said the witch called Tonks, staring at Harry's midriff.  
  
Harry looked down at his body, or, better yet, what had been his body, for it no longer looked anything like the body he recognized. In fact it now matched the counter behind him. He seemed to have become a human chameleon.  
  
He looked to his left and saw that the same thing was happening to Arianna, starting at her head and sweeping like a blanket down to her feet. Harry vowed that he'd learn to do Disillusionment Charms this year.  
  
"C'mon," Moody said, walking towards the backdoor and unlocking it with his wand. "Let's go."  
  
They proceeded outside to the Dursley's backyard. Harry grinned at the thought of what nosy Mrs Braun from next door would think if she looked out her curtains now. Eleven people all standing in the backyard, carrying broomsticks, and wearing robes.  
  
"Clear night," Moody growled. "Could have done with a bit more cloud cover. Right, you two. We're going to be flying in close formation..." Moody then went on to explain where everyone would be flying.  
  
"We don't break ranks for anything, got me? If one of us is killed-"  
  
"C'mon, Alastor. Is that really likely?" Asked the witch named Tonks.  
  
"Yes, it is," said a cold voice. "In fact, I'd say it's more than probable."  
  
Harry and Arianna froze, they both knew that voice. Subconsciously they reached for the others hand.  
  
"Voldemort," Mad-Eye said casually. Sounding as though it were a daily occurrence for him to be facing down the greatest evil in hundreds of years. Not to mention an entire entourage of Death Eaters.  
  
Tonks on the other hand seem absolutely petrified; her previously violet, spiky hair was now flashing an array of colors. Almost as if there was a person with multiple arms was painting her hair, and just couldn't decide what color they wanted it to be.  
  
Remus didn't look scared in the slightest, in fact, he just looked determined. He raised his wand and shouted "_Manus_ _Vomrissium!_" As Moody yelled: "_Desistre Scriberium_."  
  
As Moody held his Shield Charm, a black wizard whose name they never caught came up to them.  
  
"Harry," he said, looking between the two teens. "Arianna, go on your brooms as fast as you can go. Stay close to the ground. Once you're well out of the city summon the Knight Bus. Take it to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Then, get to Hogwarts as fast as you can. Someone will be there to help you, understand me?"  
  
"Yes." Harry and Arianna said in unison.  
  
"Good, now go."  
  
With that the duo mounted their brooms, rose as fast as they could and took off in an Eastward direction. Both pushing the Firebolts to the limit.  
  
********************  
  
Well, how was that? Crappy I know. It took me a while to even be able to start this chapter; I didn't know whether or not I wanted it to be the Advance Guard or Death Eaters. Had to decide on that before I started.  
  
I hope you guys are satisfied.  
  
If you like my writing, I posted another fic a few days ago. But sadly I only have three reviews for it so far. A personal low for me. I'd appreciate it if you guy went and dropped that a review as well. Help ease the pain of my starting school again tomorrow. *shudders at the thought*  
  
Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I write. When I don't get reviews I'm not happy and find it hard to be inspired to write...Now, which one get you another chapter sooner?  
  
My dream is to reach fifty reviews with this chapter. If I do, I won't leave you with a cliffy like I have every other chapter. I might even toast Kreacher (literally). *love that mental picture* Let me write it, I will if I reach my goal of fifty reviews in seven chapters. I'm so close I can taste it. I know all of you who've read OotP wouldn't mind seeing Kreacher on fire; you know whose death he caused.  
  
I'm starting a mailing list for both my stories. If you want to be on the list just leave me your e-mail in your review. And what story you want it to be in for, or both, I know a few of you have checked out 'Moonlight Sonata', it's a MWPP genre Remus Romance/Drama. Check my bio page for a summary.  
  
Bye  
  
dragonsprincess 


	8. Into Honeydukes Celler

Wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't. I do own Arianna though.  
  
Hello fellow ff.net readers/writers. Thank you for taking some time out to read my very first fanfic, I appreciate it immensely. Please R&R as since this is my first fic I could use the positive/negative feedback, and if you have an idea suggest it, if I like it I might use it. Also ideas for spells and other such paraphernalia would also be enjoyed. (If you suggest such a spell or ritual I will give you the praise in my author's notes following the chapter) Happily inform me of any spelling or grammar mistakes. PLEASE DON'T use my original characters without asking me first!!!! And tell me who you are and the title of your story so that I can see what you've done with them. Also this will be a three part fic.  
  
Here's the next quote:  
  
_"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." ~ George Weasley (the first time anyway) _  
  
And to my wonderful reviewers...Hopefully this time I make it to my goal of fifty reviews.  
  
**_Clearly Clayr_**: Thanks for the review. And welcome back, I missed you bunches. You were my first reviewer, and I cherish that. I have another fic that I'm writing now, I recently posted chapter two. It's good, but people just don't seem to be reading it (or their just not reviewing). I'm desperate for reviewers, could you please give it a boo? Thank you for commenting on my ability to write the 'dark' scenes. And about Draco's decision, about whether or not he'll remain friends with Harry and Arianna...wouldn't you like to know? I know *clamps hand over own mouth*. Draco's decision will be made in about five or six chapters, damn that seems like a long time away. And I thank you for commenting on my incorporation of OotP. I liked that line too; I could just picture Harry's face...HEHE. Yeah, my humor and sarcasm are _really_ subtle, aren't they? I love sarcasm.  
  
**_Sound of the Skies_**: Thanks for your review. Oooh I don't know, will somebody die? Maybe...BWAHAHAHAHA. I love being evil. Yeah, Voldie came; he didn't need any of his 'incompetent minions' botching it this time. And yeah, the two of them will most definitely get chased. And a fight scene, don't know haven't started writing the chapter yet. And as for Kreacher, I guess I can fell a little sorry for him...but I still want to put him into a blender, or feed him to a shark at the aquarium. And I agree with your opinion on Sirius.  
  
**_Akima-sama_**: Thanks for your review. Yeah, Harry would have felt Voldie, but Voldie apparated. And as OotP said, he had felt a tingling almost constantly. But thanks, I'll incorporate that this chapter. Oh, Ari will have her faults.  
  
**_Ladybug the 3rd_**: Thanks for your review. Yes, who will I pair Ari with, Harry, Draco, someone else, maybe even nobody at all. *Sigh* so many possibilities. But I know what will happen in her love life.  
  
**_Atiannala_**: Thanks for the review. Your favorite author * blushes a shade of red Hallmark has yet to name* And I'm sure that you already know that they'll get away, wouldn't be much of a three story epic if the protagonist died before even getting to Hogwarts. It's okay, I like it when there's lots of exclamation marks, then I know it was thoroughly enjoyed.  
  
**_BlackSouledButterfly_**: Thanks for your review. I'm glad that you like Arianna as much as you do. And yes, she is a smart-ass.  
  
**_GoodCharlottesGurl_**: Thanks for your review, glad you liked it.  
  
Now, here's the next chapter, enjoy...  
  
********************  
  
**_Forever and a Day: The Whims of Destiny  
  
By: dragonsprincess  
  
Chapter Eight: Into Honeydukes Cellar_**  
  
Harry and Arianna continued to head Eastward for quite some time, each urging as much speed as possible out of the brooms. The further they were from Voldemort and the Death Eaters, the safer they were.  
  
Harry thought on more than one occasion that Arianna must have won her fair share of races. She could urge speed out of a broom like it was nobodies business. But, Harry, desperate to prove his worth as a Seeker, kept up with her.  
  
After a while the two of them started to descend. For two reasons: one, they felt they needed a break before changing direction and flying closer to the ground. And two, their Disillusionment Charms were starting to wear off, making it easier to spot them.  
  
They landed in a little wooded area close to one of the roads. The two of them sat down and leaned against the trunk of one of the larger trees.  
  
Arianna sighed. "Well," she said. "Where do we go from here? We need a battle plan. Hogwarts just seems like the obvious place for us to go, they'll have Hogsmeade covered. We can't just turn up, it'd be suicide."  
  
Harry closed his eyes in thought. She was right. How exactly were they going to get from the Three Broomsticks into Hogwarts? He'd never heard of a plan where so many things could go wrong....Ok, so maybe he had, but this one was definitely up there. He groaned. "I don't know-"  
  
Harry suddenly brought his hand up to his scar, it was burning something terrible. He'd felt his scar tingle every once in a while during the summer, but never like this. Voldemort couldn't be around them now could he? Harry hoped not, but this just made him fell that they shouldn't linger.  
  
_"Harry!"_ Arianna said in alarm. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine," he answered. "It's just, my scars burning."  
  
_"Come again!!! Your scars burning? Is there something I should know?"_  
  
Harry sighed; he just _loved_ explaining this aspect of his life to people. "My scar burns whenever Voldemort is nearby, or feeling a very strong emotion. I guess that the curse that failed forged a bond between us, not that I want it."  
  
"You're _kidding_ me, right?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Hold on," Ari said. "Did you say if he's nearby?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think he is, the feeling would be stronger."  
  
Arianna was in complete shock at this revelation. So Harry's scar was more than a token of his past that marked him out. It connected him with Voldemort. She couldn't even begin to guess how that would feel, marked out, singled out, and feeling different as well.  
  
"Ari," Harry said, removing his palm from his forehead. "Do you have any money on you?"  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Because we're going to have to pay for our trip on the Knight Bus. And I don't know about you, but all my money's in my trunk."  
  
A blank look passed over Arianna's face. She dug her hand into the pocket of the robes she was wearing. She pulled her hand out and there were a few coins in it.  
  
"Let's see... nine, ten, eleven... I have twelve Sickles, and fifteen Knuts," she said after counting the money. "It's not enough, is it?"  
  
"It is for one person," he groaned, banging his head against the tree trunk. "Great, isn't this just swell? We're in the middle of gods-knows- where with no food, no water, and not enough gold between us to hitch two rides on the Knight Bus. Oh, yes. And not to mention that _we have Death Eaters following us_."  
  
"Well, we could always fly there-"  
  
"That's no good. Like you said earlier, Hogsmeade will be swarming with Death Eaters. They'd see us a mile of, we wouldn't have a chance."  
  
"But, what if they didn't see us?" Arianna asked, her green eyes twinkling.  
  
"What are you on about?" Harry said.  
  
Arianna sighed, and rolled her eyes skyward. "When you and Draco were talking, I heard you guys mention something about you having an Invisibility Cloak..."  
  
Harry smirked; he knew just what she was thinking. "Of course! One of us could wear my cloak, and they other could pay for the ride," But he now saw the major flaw in the plan. His prized cloak was in his trunk, along with his money. "Ari, my cloak's in my trunk."  
  
"Well then, just summon the stupid thing."  
  
"I've already been expelled once tonight, thank you very much."  
  
"Yes, but that was done at your house," Arianna sighed. "How the hell would they peg illegal magic on you out here?"  
  
Harry smirked again. "You know, I think your right. And while I'm at it, I'll summon up some spare change."  
  
Harry whipped out his wand, and pointed it skyward. "_Accio, Invisibility Cloak_," he yelled.  
  
The two of them sat for a few minutes, and then suddenly they heard the sound of material flying through the air. And seconds later the cloak had landed in Harry's hands.  
  
Harry and Arianna smiled at each other. Pointing his wand in the air again Harry summoned his money bag. Once that too had arrived the two of them started planning what they were going to do once they got into Hogsmeade.  
  
"All right, Harry. I've never been to Hogsmeade, so you're going to have to lead us safely to the castle," Arianna said.  
  
Harry thought, a safe way into the castle...There was the Shrieking Shack, but you couldn't get into it from Hogsmeade....That's it! Fred and George had showed him a passageway into the castle from Honeydukes storage room. If he lived through this, he'd never get angry when the twins played jokes on him again.  
  
"I got it," he said, smiling. "There's an underground tunnel from one of the stores, and it will lead us right into Hogwarts castle. The problem will be getting to it from the main street."  
  
"Harry, you're a genius," Arianna beamed.  
  
"I know," he smirked.  
  
Harry continued thinking the plan out, the fewer flaws the better. As much as he loved the Three Broomsticks, and as close as it was to Honeydukes. If the Knight Bus turned up there, cloak or no cloak, the Death Eaters would know that they had arrived. He thought, now where would be a good place in the village to get out at, but wasn't to close to the main drive? He had it...the Hog's Head pub. It was the best idea he had.  
  
"Ari," he said. "We're not getting out at the Three Broomsticks. We're taking the Knight Bus to the Hog's Head."  
  
"Ok," she said. "Where ever that is."  
  
"Since we now have enough money for two beds on the Knight Bus, we'll take it to the Hog's Head. Then we'll throw the cloak on and walk the rest of the way to Honeydukes. Once we're there, we'll wait for the opportune moment to present itself," he said. The last thing they needed was for the shop owners to wake up and catch them breaking into their store. "Then we'll go into the cellar, there's a trapdoor on the floor, we take it through, all the way to the castle. The passage will let us out into the middle of the third floor corridor. Dumbledore's office is on the second-"  
  
Harry stopped when he noticed the look on Arianna's face. "What?" He demanded.  
  
Arianna shook her head and sighed. "You must be a very naughty boy Harry, knowing where the Headmasters office is."  
  
Harry glared at her. It had always been a series of unfortunate accidents which would get him sent to Dumbledore's office. "The first time I was there, was when in my second year when a mysterious creature was attacking Muggle-born's, and petrifying them. And the whole school had suspected me, just because I was a proven Parselmouth. Any ways, I was walking down a corridor by myself - don't asked me why - but I found a petrified student, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hufflepuff. I was about to leave, not having an alibi," he stopped again upon seeing Ari's face. "Classes were about to end, he would have been found in a few minutes anyway. But nope, Gryffindor's Head of House, McGonagall found me, and jumped to the conclusion that most people seem to when finding a Slytherin in a compromising situation. That it was my doing, and she took me to Dumbledore."  
  
Harry could tell that she wanted to hear more, but they didn't have the time at the moment. "Look, Ari. I promise I'll tell you the whole story tomorrow when we're out of this mess. But right now we better get moving, I don't want to linger. I have a bad feeling, but I can't quite place it."  
  
Arianna nodded, seeming to agree.  
  
The two of them mounted their Firebolts, went over some last minute plans then lifted off and followed the road north. After about forty five minutes they stopped again.  
  
Pointing their wands at their brooms they both muttered "_Reducio_", and watched as the Firebolts shrunk into pocket sized trinkets.  
  
"Aww," Arianna said, looking at her now toy-sized broom. "It's so cute."  
  
"Get off it," Harry said. And as he was putting his broom into his pocket, he mumbled something that sounded very much like 'women'. Arianna glared at him, but didn't say anything.  
  
Harry was about to raise his wand into the air when a thought struck him. What if Voldemort had stationed Death Eaters on the Knight Bus? Harry turned to Arianna.  
  
"Ari," he said. "Do you know how to do a Disillusionment Charm?"  
  
Arianna looked at him. "Why," she asked.  
  
"Because," he said nervously. "What if Death Eaters have been stationed on the bus to watch for us?"  
  
For the second time that night Arianna had that deer-caught-in-headlights look. Obviously she hadn't considered that possibility yet either. "Sorry, Harry. I've been working on them lately. I can make a cat look like a dog, but that's about it. Nothing that would do us any good."  
  
"Damn it," Harry said, running his hand through his jet-black hair in frustration. "Now what are we going to do?"  
  
"I think we should still take the bus."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah," said Arianna. "If we fly we won't have a chance. But if we're on the bus, there'll be other mages in case things get ugly."  
  
Harry nodded his agreement, she was right. If they were on the bus, they'd have back up. He then stuck his wand into they air.  
  
Seconds later that familiar, violently purple triple-decker bus popped out of nowhere.  
  
A young, pimply youth stepped out of the bus. Wearing a uniform that matched the color of the bus perfectly.  
  
"Welcome to the Knight Bus," he said, "emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out yer wand hand, step on board and we can take yeh anywhere yeh want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be yer conductor this evening. And yer driver will be-" Stan stopped when he saw Harry. His eyes widened when he looked over Harry's scar.  
  
Harry shot Arianna a glare out of the side of his eye; she seemed to be stifling a laugh.  
  
"Oi, Ern! Guess 'oo's back! It's 'Arry, mmph."  
  
Stan had been forced to stop talking for Arianna had vaulted up and covered his mouth with her hand. Her bright green eyes boring into his. "Don't say his name," she said in a dangerous voice. "Do you think he wants people gawking at him all night?"  
  
Stan shook his head. "Good," Ari said, removing her hand, but not her glare.  
  
The conductor tried to recover his composure, though he still looked a bit shaken.  
  
"Yer trip will cost yeh eleven Sickles," he continued in a professional voice. "Firteen if you get 'ot chocolate, and fifteen if you want an 'ot- water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of yer choice."  
  
Harry shoved thirteen silver coins into Stan's hand.  
  
"So, a 'ot chocolate for yeh. And for yeh miss?"  
  
Arianna dug her money out of her pocket again, looking down at her hand that was just fourteen bronze coins short of a hot, caffeinated drink.  
  
Harry seemed to read her mind. "I'll get you a hot chocolate," he said.  
  
"Oh, no," Arianna protested. "Harry, I couldn't ask you-"  
  
"You didn't. I offered," he handed the conductor another silver coin.  
  
"Thanks," Ari smiled wryly, handing Stan her twelve Sickles.  
  
Stan led them to two beds on the second level of the bus. They were glad to see that they were the only people on it. And the only person they had seen on their way up had been an old witch who'd been snoring so loudly, that they'd both desperately wanted to cast a Silencing Charm on the woman.  
  
They sat on the beds and chatted quietly. Harry describing the layout of Hogsmeade to Arianna.  
  
A few minutes later Stan returned with their hot chocolate. Both teens remembering how hungry they actually were. Stan handed Arianna her cup.  
  
"'Arry called yeh Arianna. Are yeh Arianna Moon?" He asked curiously.  
  
Arianna looked at the pimply youth with a calculating look, then nodded.  
  
"Yeh are?" Stan said in bewilderment.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Stan arched an eyebrow. "The paper said that yeh were stayin' at yer aunts."  
  
"The paper?" Said Arianna in surprise. She turned to Harry. "What paper?"  
  
Harry looked at her in astonishment. "You mean you didn't know you were in the paper?"  
  
"I knew I'd been in the paper. Those blood-sucking reporters just wouldn't leave me alone. But I didn't know that my story had been printed internationally. Who wrote the article, I don't remember talking to any British journalists. Then again, I only talked to one. Then I hexed them for being ignorant."  
  
"I think that the bloke's name was Carson Paige. Or something like that."  
  
"But," Arianna said. "He's American. He's based out of New York."  
  
Harry shrugged. "I guess he sold it to the _Daily Prophet_."  
  
Arianna nodded. "I guess," she muttered.  
  
Stan seemed to suddenly remember that he was still holding Harry's hot chocolate. He bent down to hand Harry the drink, but at that moment the bus gave a sudden jerk, and the hot liquid was poured all down the front of Harry's jumper.  
  
Harry jump up, pulling the hot material off his skin.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Stan said, pulling out his wand and performed a Cleaning Charm to clean up the mess. "I'll go get yeh a new one."  
  
As Stan turned Arianna suddenly grabbed his arm. "Stan," she said. "If you could, I'd appreciate it if you could scrounge up the paper with that article in it. I never read it."  
  
"Sure," he said, disappearing back downstairs.  
  
He returned about five minutes later with a new hot chocolate for Harry and a crumpled up newspaper. Handing each to one of the teens.  
  
"So," he said. "Where do yeh two want to get off?"  
  
"Could you drop us off in front of the Hog's Head pub in Hogsmeade, please," Harry answered.  
  
"The 'Og's 'Ead?" Stan said. Harry nodded.  
  
"A'right," he said. "I'll come get yeh when we're 'bout to arrive."  
  
"Thanks," Harry said. "Oh, and Stan. Could you make sure that you don't let anymore passengers on to this level? It's just that, well, we want to be alone. And don't mention that we're here to anyone."  
  
Stan seemed to recognize that what Harry was saying was very important. "Sure thing," he said.  
  
"Thanks, Stan," Harry replied.  
  
Harry laid down on the bed and watched as Arianna started to read the article. Every once in a while taking a sip of his hot chocolate. He noticed with a heart-wrenching feeling that his companion's eyes were starting to fill with tears as they had earlier.  
  
Putting his mug onto the floor (hoping it wouldn't spill), he got up and walked across the isle to Arianna's bed. He sat down beside her, and put his arm around her shoulders. He used his thumb to wipe away a tear that had leaked from her eyes.  
  
After a few more minutes Arianna folded the paper closed, and tossed it on the empty bed beside hers.  
  
"He knew?" She said in a voice that was so quiet it was a whisper.  
  
"Who knew, what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Fudge," she said. "He knew that Voldemort was back."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, giving her shoulders a squeeze. "He knew. And like the article said, he ignored any voice of reason.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?" Arianna said, burying her face in Harry's chest. "You did all you could do."  
  
The two of them stayed like that. Harry rocking Arianna back and forth to stifle her sobs, and every so often he'd run his hand over her raven locks.  
  
Soon Arianna stopped crying and sat up, whipping her red eyes. Suddenly she gave a weak smile. "Man, you must feel like some kind of shrink tonight. That's the second time you've comforted me."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I know what your going through, you don't ever have to be shy about it around me, 'kay?"  
  
"Alright," she said. "Thanks."  
  
A few minutes later Stan returned, telling them that they'd be dropped off at the Hog's Head in a few minutes time. As the conductor turned to leave, Harry had a sudden idea.  
  
"Oi, Stan," he said. The conductor stopped, and looked at Harry. "Could you hop off of the bus, and go buy a butterbeer, or something?"  
  
"Why?" Stan asked.  
  
"Because," Harry said. "Some people are chasing us, and it'll look pretty weird if the Knight Bus stops somewhere, and nobody gets off."  
  
"Why wouldn't anybody get off? And who's chasing yeh?"  
  
"To answer your first question," Harry said, as he pulled his Invisibility Cloak out from under his robes. "Is because we'll be wearing this. And as to your second question...you're better off not knowing."  
  
"OK," Stan said. "I'll do it. And if anyone asks, I haven't seen yeh."  
  
"That's right, you're a pal."  
  
********************  
  
The Knight Bus popped out of nowhere, and stopped in front of the Hog's Head pub. Few people looked up as the conductor walked out of the bus and into the pub.  
  
Stan walked up to the bar and ordered a butterbeer to-go. The barman looked at him, then reached under the counter and pulled out a bottle of said drink, handing it to his customer. Stan tossed a few Sickles on to the bar top. Then headed for the door.  
  
********************  
  
Two teens watched as the conductor got back onto the triple-decker bus. A few seconds later it vanished from sight with a great _BANG_.  
  
"Well," Harry said in a whisper. "That went great. Now all we need to do is get into Honeydukes, and we're home free."  
  
Arianna nodded. She'd never been under an Invisibility Cloak before, and was amazed at how light it was. "Lead the way, Harry," Arianna whispered.  
  
The two of them started walking slowly down to the main road of the village. As they passed by Zonko's, Harry grinned, wondering what sort of things Filch would have banned from the school this year...not that he cared.  
  
As they walked, they stayed in the middle of the street, incase they needed to move fast. Every once in a while Harry would see people that he knew to be Death Eaters (of course, they weren't in their robes).  
  
Soon they were passing by the Three Broomsticks. Harry smiled, they were almost there.  
  
********************  
  
Lucius Malfoy strode purposefully down the streets of Hogsmeade. He knew that Harry and Arianna were there. He could feel it, he could practically smell them. But where were they?  
  
He turned and walked into the Three Broomsticks, he needed to think. He knew that the two of them weren't stupid. He went and sat down at one of the benches with a sigh.  
  
'Okay,' he thought. 'Potter's friends with the Weasley twins, who are about as infamous around Hogwarts for knowing the secret passageways inside and outside of the castle, as they are for their high jinks-'  
  
"Excuse me," said Madam Rosmerta.  
  
Lucius looked up at the owner of the inn. "Yes?"  
  
"Would you like a drink, Mr Malfoy?"  
  
"No, I'm fine, Rosmerta," he responded.  
  
Madam Rosmerta turned and walked back to the bar, once again leaving Lucius to his thoughts.  
  
The twins. Was it so far-fetched to believe that they had told Potter of one, or more of the passageways into the castle? No, it wasn't. And it would make sense, even Potter, with his habit of jumping into things head first would know it to be suicide to just turn up at the gates of the school. What he needed was somebody who knew the school as well, if not better than the Weasley twins did. Then it hit him...wasn't one of the old Marauders now a Death Eater? Who he needed was Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Lucius stood up, walked out the door of the Three Broomsticks, and promptly Disapparated.  
  
********************  
  
HEHEHE, don't you guys just love my cliffies? YOU DO?!?!?!?! So, will our duo make it to Honeydukes in time, or will they be too late? BWAHAHAHAHA.  
  
What did you guys think? Was it good, was it crap? Tell me, in nice, LONG, detailed reviews. And please, I beg of you all, read my other story, it's great.  
  
Luv Ya  
  
dragonsprincess 


	9. The Chase Is On

I dedicate this chapter to my Great Aunt, Debbie Brown, who passed away on March fourth, 2004. 

_DEATH, to the dead for evermore   
A King, a God, the last, the best of friends -   
Whene'er this mortal journey ends   
Death, like a host, comes smiling to the door;_

_Smiling, he greets us, on that tranquil shore   
Where neither piping bird nor peeping dawn   
Disturbs the eternal sleep,   
But in the stillness far withdrawn   
Our dreamless rest for evermore we keep. _

_For as from open windows forth we peep   
Upon the night-time star beset   
And with dews for ever wet;   
So from this garish life the spirit peers;   
And lo! as a sleeping city death outspread,   
Where breathe the sleepers evenly; and lo!   
After the loud wars, triumphs, trumpets, tears   
And clamour of man's passion, Death appears,   
And we must rise and go. _

_Soon are eyes tired with sunshine; soon the ears   
Weary of utterance, seeing all is said;   
Soon, racked by hopes and fears,   
The all-pondering, all-contriving head,   
Weary with all things, wearies of the years;   
And our sad spirits turn toward the dead;   
And the tired child, the body, longs for bed. _

Aunty Debbie, may you forever rest in peace. I love you. Amen.

********************

I do not own any part of the Harry Potter world. I do however own my original characters, and most of the plot.

**_AN:_** Hello my wonderful reviewers. I missed you. I apologize once again for my long absence, but yet again my computer was having problems. Problems which caused it to become little more than an oversized, and ugly paperweight T-T But I'm back, and happy to be so. I missed you guys so much. And Great Grandmother went into the hospital, she's not looking good. And then one of my best friends was going through a really hard time. I wont go into details, after all that's they're business, but I felt it my duty to be a good friend. This authors note also serves the purpose of telling you all that I wont be updating either of my stories again until April, because I'm going to Japan from March 11 – 22. I'VE WANTED TO GO THERE FOR_EVER_. My updates will probably be really erratic (more so than usual if that's even possible ;P), because a bunch of my friends and I have decided to make an anime. And I mean everything, plot, characters, animation (36 - 38 frames per second!), and then the voice acting, that'll be taking up a lot of my time for a while as well. And then my stupid PC lost like half of this chapter. Well, that's about it I think, if I think of something else, I'll say it at the end of the chapter.

****

**_Kiyoshi_********_Ri_**: Thanks for your review my friend, and welcome to my insane world. Yep, ur right J. _I_ wouldn't have minded much. Lol. Yes, I know I'm a genius (no, I do _not_ have problems with Narcissism *whistles innocently*). Best fanfic writer, I don't think so, check out _Slytherin Rising _by _J. L. Matthews. _Now she writes some good fics. So does _Atiannala _and _VMorticia _(her _Draco Malfoys Point of View_ series is one of my favs). And don't worry, vent all you want, if anything I find it amusing (and I know your brother so I can totally sympathize :p). And long reviews; find me an author who _doesn't _like long reviews. lol. And the cliffies…you didn't read my bio did you? *grins sadistically* And I want some sweet buns *goes and sulks in corner* You do realize that you used _doshite _ wrong. BAAAAAAKA.

**_Atiannala: _**Thanks for your reviews, both of them ^_^. Glad you liked it. Don't worry; I do some pretty stupid shit too. Just ask Kiyoshi Ri (on of my bf's lol) about some of the stupid stuff I do (especially when I'm hyper…which is often). I'm glad you're back I missed you and was afraid that I'd lost you. Yes, school has been crazy for me too, and now a bunch of my friends and I have decided to make an anime. I'm responsible for character design and one of the voices. I'm really anticipating doing this thing. I want to go see _Butterfly Effects_ but I haven't' gotten around to it yet, but I did go and see _Dirty Dancing: __Havana__ Nights._ That was really good. The band geek in me wants that soundtrack really _really _bad. I love Salsa. And Peter…with _decency_? Nope, don't think so…you'll just have to wait and find out. Lol. Thanks. Yep, everyone seems to want it to be Ari/Harry now *grins* I _promise _a really interesting development on that front in a later chapter. But it may not be what you think ^_^ Lets just say you'll be surprised. You poor thing, you have to get up at five for school *cringes* I feel for you my friend, I really do. *looks at clock* but that reminds, me. I need to go and get dressed, or I'm gonna be late for my visit to the halls of torture ^_^

**_Insaneiac the Maniac: _**Thanks for reviewing brat. Yes, Arianna is quite the little devil isn't she? Have you noticed that she's basically one of my split personalities? You know, the violent and sarcastic one? Wait a minute…I'm always violent and sarcastic *shrugs shoulders* it's a mystery. Yes, the chase is on. Don't _you_ want to know what happens…well then start reading the chapter damn it! 

**_silverdragonofslytherin: _** Thanks for your review, I love new reviewers. Yes, don't you want to know how Ari and Harry manage it?

**_Serpent of Light: _**Thanks for your review. As you can see, I took your advice and lowered that rating. Although, it will be going up again later. And yes, a cliffie. I love them; they keep people coming back for more. 

**_Silver Moon Megami: _**Thanks for your review dirty girl :p. Yes, now you know that I have my sadistic side. You've only been on of my bf's for how long now? And could anyone be as sadistic as Daemon? (He is SO hot). Yes, Ari is cool. And too your question about Arianna's NEWT level spell, you weren't imagining it…this time. The wand restriction laws in America are different. Children can obtain a wand at the age of seven and do magic, and they can do magic during school holidays as well. So, basically whenever the hell they want. That would lead to preordained knowledge before they start school. And might I add that her parents were the paranoid _aurors_?

That's why her spell level seems as high as it is…because it really is that high. Yes, she also kicks ass, _literally_. Did I mention that her mother was the combat specialist at the OFPDA? And to be honest, I don't know what I'm going to do with that tape…probably blackmail. I hate the Rat too. But I think that he'll have his merits at the end of the series.

**_Clearly Clayr: _**Thanks for your review. Yes, they are missing the Slytherin Price. And with Lucius being angry…nah. But wait till you see what he _does_ do to Draco. I'm gonna hate writing that. Wormtail decapitated? *grins sadistically* I'm not sure what the Rat was doing during OotP. Cause he did seem mysteriously absent. I'm not really sure what I'm going to do with him though. Rambling…I like rambling. It's always amusing. Lol.

**_swimfan: _**Thanks for your review. Do they get caught…I don't know. Yes I do, but I'm _not _telling.

**_Ladybug the 3rd: _** Thanks fro the review my friend. Yep, I love my cliffies, and my readers just seem to _love_ commenting about them. Lol. And with the pairings…you might be pleasantly surprised later *grins*. Yes, don't you want to know why Lucius could _practically smell them?_ Don't worry, _that_ will be explain…just not in this chapter. *grins again*. I hate Peter too, but as I always say, I think that he will have his merits in the series. On your favs, *squeals*. I know what it feels like to have to practice an instrument all the time. I play the flute.

**_blacksouledbutterfly:_** Thanks for your review. I have to agree with you on the therapy bit ^_^. I love Ari's badassness as well. She's one of my many personalities. But I did read that *tilts head innocently *. Yeah, I liked writing Stan (not his accent though XP that was hard). Well, Ari is the daughter of aurors, she would think like that. I know the felling of having a dead comp. Part of the reason I haven't been updating much. *sigh*

Well guys, enjoy this (hopefully) anticipated chapter…

********************

**_Forever and a Day: The Whims of Destiny_**

****

**_By: dragonsprincess_**

****

**_Chapter Nine: The Chase Is On_**

****

Draco paced the floor of his bedroom. He was worried, very worried. Lucius had left almost as soon as he'd gotten back to the manor. He'd had a manic glint in his eyes that Draco just couldn't get out of his mind.

He thought back to what Arianna had said when she'd told him about the night that her family had been attacked. She'd said that the one thing that scared her the most was when Voldemort had said: "Malfoy, stop torturing the auror, you know what we came here to do. Now, let's kill their daughter."

Draco sat down in the chair at his Mahogany desk. He didn't know what to do. It was obvious to any mage that Voldemort wanted Harry dead; but now it seemed that he'd added Arianna to that list as well. _Why_, Draco thought. _Why does Voldemort suddenly want to kill Ari?_

He put his head in his hands, he couldn't stand this. He knew that his father had gone to tell Voldemort that he'd found Arianna. He simply hoped that Arianna and Harry had had the foresight to leave the house before any Death Eaters could arrive. But as much as Draco hoped, he just couldn't banish the image of his two friends lying in an alleyway, their bodies so mangled that they were hardly recognizable.

Draco clenched his teeth as he remembered something he'd once heard, and never fully understood until now. _"That you don't know what you have until it's gone." _Harry was his best friend. And he now realized that he did have feelings for Arianna. Feelings that he might always regret not being able to act upon.

He stood up and walked over to his bed, grabbing a book off of his table. Maybe this would help him keep his mind off of the things he couldn't control. He lay there, not taking in any of the words. Instead, his mind had once again started running over the possibility of sending his two friends an owl. And once again he frowned upon the idea. What if the owl were to be intercepted? That could land him in more trouble than he cared to be in. And what would be worse, would be if somehow, someone followed his eagle owl and found them.

Draco looked back down at his book; and noticed that the page was littered with blotches. He watched as another one landed on the page. It was then that he realized how the water had gotten onto his book. Draco didn't even remember beginning to cry (he hadn't done it since he was a small child). He scowled and furiously whipped the tears away.

"No," he said aloud. "I won't cry! Not until I know for sure that Arianna and Harry are dead!"

********************

Lord Voldemort sat in his high backed chair, watching his pet snake, Nagini finishing off the rabbit that had been brought for her dinner. His long fingers gripped the arms of the chair. He was not happy, not only had the two brats escaped from him - _again_ - but his Death Eaters hadn't even managed to kill off any members of that blasted Order of the Phoenix. And now here he was, sitting, doing nothing, while his supporters looked for Potter and Moon.

His agitation must have shown for Nagini lifted her head and hissed, "What iss wrong, Masster?" Voldemort looked down at her.

"Notthing," he hissed back.

Nagini looked at him, and he almost grinned. If a snake could raise an eyebrow, she just had. It was then that he heard a knock at his door. He smirked; maybe his Death Eaters had found the two brats. "Enter," he said.

Lucius Malfoy walked into the room, bowing to Voldemort.

"Well," Voldemort said. "Have you found them yet?"

"Regrettably, no," Lucius answered. 

"Then what are you doing here?" Voldemort hissed.

Lucius resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably under his master's glare. "For I believe them to be in Hogsmeade, Dark Lord. In fact, I know they are."

"I trust in your senses, Lucius. But I ask you again; if you _know_ that they are there, what are you doing _here_?"

"Because, Master," Malfoy stammered. "I believe that they may be using Potter's Invisibility Cloak. And even the most perceptive person needs to be close to someone in a Cloak to realize that they are there. I believe that Potter is trying to return to the school through one of the secret passageways the Weasley twins may have shown him. And as many castle secrets I found in my time there, I never found any passageway going from Hogwarts to the village."

"I see," Voldemort said. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then grinned. "You're looking for Pettigrew."

"Yes," Lucius said. Hoping that the fact that his pride had just taken a severe beating at having had to admit that he needed that rats help, was not showing on his face.

********************

Peter Pettigrew lay on a couch in one of the home's many common rooms, twirling his brand new wand around his fingers. It felt so good to be holding a wand after fourteen years, and a wand that was his.

Peter grinned as the memory came yet again to his mind…

***** Flashback *****

_Peter was sitting at the dining table, playing a game of Wizards Solitaire (which is very much like Muggle Solitaire, except that the cards yell at you when you make a bad move), needless to say, the room was rather noisy, what with so many tiny voices squealing out what would have been the better move. _

_Wormtail was bored. He sat in this house day after day. Not even allowed to step out of the door, lest he be seen. After all, people who are supposed to be dead shouldn't be spotted among the living. He felt completely useless. Sure he'd helped his Master regain his body, but that had been two months ago. And since the Dark Lord now had many more Death Eaters to help him, what use was a dim-witted, talent-less man like himself to his Master?_

_Peter sighed, placing down his final card. _Great, _he thought. _ Lost again. Story of my life._ He jumped when he heard the sound of the door opening; Peter turned to see Walden Macnair standing in the doorway, a smug look on his face._

_"A little _twitchy_ today, aren't we Pettigrew?" Said Macnair._

_Peter glared at Macnair, he didn't much like the man. "What do you want?"_

_Walden raised an eyebrow at Peter. "Now, why would _you _have something _I_ want," Macnair drawled. "Unless I'm very much mistaken, _you're_ the one who's confined to this house. I can go anywhere I please. I can go home at night to my wife and do the things that a man is _supposed_ to do."_

_Peter resisted the urge to shift on his feet. So what if he'd been celibate for the last fourteen years. That kind of thing tended to happen to a man when he'd been hiding out as a rat.  It suddenly occurred to Peter that Walden wasn't simply there for a social call; normally he avoided Peter like the plague. "What are you doing here?" He asked. He didn't particularly want to spend his already dismal day talking to Walden Macnair if he could avoid it._

_Macnair's grin faded to be replaced by a scowl. "You see, Pettigrew," he began. "Our Master has appointed me to bring you to Diagon Alley. He thinks that it's about time for you to buy a new wand – after all, what use can you be to him if you can't even cast as much as a Stunning Charm?"_

_Peter stood there, completely dumbfounded, as if he just couldn't decide if he wanted to be angry at Macnair for saying aloud the things that made Peter feel so unworthy, or jump for joy at the thought of getting a new wand._

_Wormtail couldn't resist the urge to grin like an idiot. "Alright then," he said. "Lets go."_

***** End Flashback *****

And so they had. Walden had first placed Peter under a Disillusionment Charm. Then the two of them had taken the Floo to Diagon Alley. During the walk to Ollivanders Wand Shop, Peter had been unable to suppress the need to look around. He hadn't been out in so long. 

Once they'd reached the shop, Peter had spent about ten minutes trying out different wands before Mr Ollivander had brought out the one he now held in his hand. An eleven and a half inch, pine wand, with the magical core being that of a unicorn tail hair.

Peter placed his sleek new wand back into his pocket. He was just starting to doze of when the door to his little room burst open. 

Peter watched as Lucius Malfoy strode into the room, his long, purposeful stride covering the ground between Peter and himself very quickly.

Pettigrew sat up and looked the pale-faced man in the eyes. He watched as the tall blonde man grinned.

"Pettigrew," Lucius said. "I have a little job for you. Turns out that you know more than you give yourself credit for."

********************

Harry looked down at his watch. It was already one thirty in the morning; he and Arianna had been in the village now for over an hour, waiting for the bustle in the streets to die down. 

Harry grinned as he looked around the little village, it was practically deserted, but something was bothering him though. Of the few people he could see in the streets, most of them were men and women he knew to be Death Eaters, and more and more seemed to be popping up every moment. This made Harry uneasy, how could they possibly know with this much certainty that Arianna and himself had come to Hogsmeade? He didn't like it; he didn't like it at all. 

Sighing he turned to Arianna, and nodded his head to tell her that they were moving. Harry led Ari down the main drive of the village, the two of them walking slowly as to keep the sound of their feet silent.

********************

Arianna watched Harry as they walked, something wasn't right with him, she could see it in his eyes, he was afraid. But what she couldn't figure out was _why now, why not earlier? _That thought scared her. 

The two of them continued to walk, Arianna trying to see what was making Harry so scared. Sure, there were still some people in the street, but that was to be expected, no place ever went to sleep completely. Ari started, _was it possible?_  No, surely not. Arianna looked around at the people who were populating the streets in a different light. Harry had told Arianna of the incident that had occurred in the graveyard two months ago. Could these people actually be Death Eaters? Arianna tapped Harry on the shoulder, before they went any further, she needed to know.

Harry stopped and turned, asking her what was wrong.

"Harry," she said. "What's got you so jumpy? Tell me the truth. Are some of these people Death Eaters?"

Harry looked at Arianna's determined face, slowly he nodded. "A lot of them are," he whispered.

Arianna looked at Harry as if he'd just grown an extra pair of ears. "Please, Harry. Tell me you're kidding?"

Harry closed his eyes and slowly shook his head.

_"Peter, you are _completely_ incompetent!"_

Harry and Arianna both turned at the sound of the voice. It was familiar to both of them.

"I'm sorry Lucius. How was I supposed to know that the tunnel had caved in?"

********************

Lucius stopped and looked at the short man beside him. "Wormtail, you were the Weasley's pet rat for twelve years. Are you telling me that in all that time you never found out that that tunnel had caved in, cause that tunnel has been blocked for a couple of years at least?"

"How was I supposed to know? I wasn't the _Weasley's_ rat I was Percy and Ron's rat. Percy was too bloody rule happy to go looking for things like that, and Ron's an idiot," Peter protested.

Lucius glared at Peter in contempt, muttering something about 'useless rats'. 

Wormtail looked at the taller man, fear suddenly coursing through his body. He knew what Lucius Malfoy was capable of, what he'd do without a second thought. "I…I know of another passageway into the castle, Malfoy. After all, I use to hang out with James Potter and Sirius black, the two of them were completely obsessed with finding secret passageways."

"Really," Lucius said. He'd have killed the rat already if he weren't so bloody important at the moment. "Lead the way, Peter," he said graciously. And with that Peter started leading Lucius down the street…

********************

"Shit!" Harry said.

"What?" Arianna asked. "Lucius said that he didn't know where a passageway was, and that guy seems like a real idiot."

Harry sighed and looked his friend in the eyes. "Ari," he said. "Do you have any idea who that 'idiot' with Malfoy is?" 

Arianna shook her head. 

"He's Peter Pettigrew-"

"How can he be? Peter Pettigrew is _dead_?"

"Pettigrew faked his own death to get out of persecution for being a Death Eater. And like he said, he use to hang out with my father and godfather, and they knew the Hogwarts and the village like the back of they're hands. He's probably taking Lucius to the passage under Honeydukes now, shit."

Harry went to start moving; they had to get ahead of Lucius and Peter. Arianna, however grabbed his shoulder. He looked at her and noticed that she'd taken out her wand. Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Let me buy us some time," she said, a grin one her face as she pointed her wand at Lucius' feet. "_Nodusium,_" she whispered. Harry turned just in time to see Lucius Malfoy fall flat on his face. It took all the self-control Harry harbored in his body not to laugh at the site. He chanced a glance at Arianna, noting that she had a rather large grin playing on her lips.

Arianna grinned as she turned her wand on Pettigrew now. "_Obvias Crustum,_" she said. Harry watched as a small pie came out of her wand, and started flying towards Peter, gaining size and velocity as it went. 

Harry clamped his hand over his mouth to stifle the sound of his snort. He turned to Arianna, and noted the mischievous gleam in her emerald green eyes. Harry looked back at the scene playing out in the street: Peter was running around in circles, screaming bloody murder, and yelling that his eyes were burning. Harry watched in utter ecstasy as the inevitable happened: Peter tripped over Lucius, promptly falling on the aristocrat man who was still trying to undo the ungodly amount of knots which tied his shoes together.

"Common Harry," Arianna said, returning her wand to its place at her side. "I've just bought us the most time I could. We should go as quickly as possible, our quiet escape just flew out the proverbial window."

Harry took one last look at the large mass of limbs and cursing that was Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew; burning this image into his memory forever. Then he turned to Arianna and nodded. And with that the two teens mad their exit.

******************** 

_"Peter, get the FUCK off of me!"_ Lucius yelled. His eyes seeming to have clouded and changed color in his anger, he hadn't been this pissed off in a long time. Scowling, he tried yet again to untangle himself from Peter, then he saw it, the flicker of a cloak before it disappeared completely. He clamped his hand over Peter's mouth, then listed hard. Then he heard it, just faintly, but he heard it. The sound of two pairs of feet on solid ground. 

Lucius grinned; he knew who had tied his shoe laces together. He pointed his wand at his feet, muttering the charm which would untie his laces. "Peter," he said. "Where's the closest passage way from here?"

Peter continued to whine, saying that his eyes were burning. Lucius lifted his wand and pointed it at Peter. "_Evanesco,_" he said. 

Wormtail immediately stopped rubbing his eyes, and looked up at Lucius.

"Peter," Lucius repeated. "Where's the closest passageway from here?"

Pettigrew suddenly seemed to remember where he was, and what he was supposed to be doing. He quickly got to his feet and started running towards Honeydukes. This was his chance to impress his master. For he too had put two and two together, and realized that the people who had tied Malfoy's laces together, and hit him in the face with a pie, were the same two people they were looking for.

********************

Dun dun dun. What's gonna happen? Sigh, it seems like I say that a lot. I leave too many cliffies. Never thought I'd say that o.O But I did. 

To put it on the record, I have to say that I dislike this chapter very much. But my friend, lets call her DY. Assured me like a bazillion times that it was great. So I headed her advice and sent this to you people (I also really wanted to update this before I go to Japan on Thursday anyway). So thank her, or you'd be waiting longer.

Love you guys; you're what keep me going. So please review, and restore my confidence in myself, 'cause I hated this chapter. Just hit the little button at the bottom of the page, you know that you wanna…

See you next time

dragonsprincess


	10. Araneum Petaurus

Everything you see here (besides the OC's and some of my messed up plot ideas) belongs to JK. Yeah…I'm not feeling particularly creative at the moment…so that's what you're getting for a disclaimer.

ERRRRRRRRRRG! DAMMIT!!! Ok, I'm better now. Now, you may all ask what that was all about…and I'm going to tell you. JK Rowling has finally put to rest one of the most widespread debates in the Harry Potter world: the sex of Blaise Zabini. Blaise is…a boy! I always thought that Blaise was a girl sigh. I'll just say it here though, in my story Blaise will be a girl…otherwise it would greatly affect one of my larger subplots…one way or the other. I just figured I'd say this here, so that when I do write Blaise I don't any reviews going "But Blaise is a boy…" I don't need them, nor do I want them.

And now on to my wonderful reviewers…life would suck without you.

****

**_Atiannala:_** Hey girl, thanks for yet another wonderful review. Yes, another cliffy…sorry about that, but since you like suspense…lol. Well, I'm not sure if the suspense will end with this chapter (as I'm not done it yet), but I suspect that it will. This night has gone on long enough. Like five chapters…enough is enough…and I want to get on to other stuff. And as to the Draco bit, I felt that we needed to see Draco's feelings towards this, his confusion. Lets just say that I'm going to make Draco make some decisions in the near future (of the fic anyway…not sure how long it will take to post it) that may be rather disagreeable.

**_Silver Moon Megami: _**Hey hey hey. Thanks for another review ::cries:: Why do you have to go away all summer…between you and J, I'm not going to have anyone to hang with. Gods…when rereading your review…I realized that I posted this right before Japan…that was a long time ago…wow. And yes, and you know. I did have a great time. Hokkaido boys and dirty Japanese comics forever!!!! Yes…the pie in the face was amusing…and it would burn if you got pie in your eyes…don't ask. And, as much as I hate that rat. I think that he will reform before the series ends…after all, he does owe a life debt to Harry. And yes, Ari is cool, that's why she's so fun to write.

**_ShawdowJoker924:_** Thanks for the review Joker, I always love new reviewers, hopefully you return for this chapter. Yeah…Arianna is just a _little_ bipolar…just like me. Ask Silver Moon Megami…she'll tell you all about that. Lol. One of the greatest writers you've ever read ::blushes a shade of red Hallmark has yet to name:: I don't think I'm that great…but thanks all the same. And if you like Remus Lupin, check out my other fic. And 3 ft isn't that much…but it could still hurt. Sorry this took so long…the halls of torture (AKA school) has been murder. Out in three weeks…thank the gods.

**_emeralddragonofslytherin: _**Thanks for your review…I love new reviewers. Glad that you like my story.

**_swimfan: _**Thanks for yet another review…yes I hat Lucius…so making him fall flat on his face was fun to write…and then Peter falling on him…

**_Serpent of Light: _**Thanks for your review. I must say that the first bit was rather amusing…and I soon found my vindictive mind making some rather bloody scenarios ::grins sadistically:: I have yet to decide what I'm actually going to do with the rat. Yes, I do seem to be the queen of cliffhangers…sorry about that…maybe. And as to why the rating is going to go up…a little bit of everything actually ::whistles innocently:: Yes, you are shamelessly advertising…but I've been known to do a little of it myself, so I don't hold it against you. I'd like to check out your fic…but right now school is murder…I have finals in two weeks ::cringes:: So I don't know when I'll have time.

**_Blacksouldedbutterfly: _** Thanks for another review girl. And as far as _good ol' Lucius_ getting outsmarted by kids…just wait till you read this chapter. And I had a great time in Japan. Hokkaido boys and naughty Japanese comics forever!!!!!

**_Kiyoshi_********_Ri_****_: _** Thanks for your review girl...but you _really_ need to stop changing your name…it's getting rather confusing. Of course that "bad dudes" aren't incompetent…well…not completely. Lol.

Well guys, I once again apologize for the long wait, but another fic idea ploughed it's way into my mind, and unlike a few others I was unable to suppress it. I've finished the first chapter, but don't expect it to be posted until I have at least six done, my updating is horrid as it is. I shudder at the thought of what would happen if I added another story to the two I already have. Add that to the fact that I had some major writers block with this chapter (shouldn't be to hard to find the places), even so, I like the ending. So it worked for me.

In apology for my four month delay with this chapter, I give you an extra long one, the chapter itself, minus all comments is four thousand words long. Again I am sorry. Now go and enjoy this chapter…I actually like this one…mostly. Lol.

**_Forever and a Day: The Whims of Destiny_**

****

**_Chapter Ten: Araneum Petaurus_**

****

**_By: dragonsprincess_**

**__**

****

****

****

Harry and Arianna sprinted as fast as they could up the road; neither venturing a look behind them…they both heard the footsteps, and the two didn't need to be told what that meant.

Suddenly Harry skidded to a stop, grabbing Arianna's arm to stop her. Arianna looked at the store that Harry had stopped in front of; it was a sweet shop, Honeydukes to be precise.

It was only now that Harry and Arianna chanced a look behind them, and what they saw made their stomachs clench into little iron balls. Not only were Lucius and Peter chasing them…but a few others seemed to have gotten the idea as well.

"Shit," Harry said. They may have made it to the sweet shop, but he just couldn't see a way that they were going to get to the secret passage and through the tunnel to Hogwarts before they were caught.

Arianna observed the look on her friend's face; "We aren't going to have enough time," Arianna said quietly, "are we?" She watched in dismay as Harry shook his head. Making a rash decision, Ari once again took her wand from its place at her waist.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to distract them, while you're going to get this door open."

"Ari, are you crazy?" Harry said in horror, reaching for his friend's arm. But he was too late, Arianna had already thrown the cloak off of her.

Letting loose a rather colourful string of expletives which seemed to end with "stupid, impulsive Aries." Harry set to work on opening the door…knowing that no shop owner would set a locking charm that any eleven year old could break.

Lucius almost jumped in surprise as the Moon girl materialized out of nowhere, her wand raised.

Lucius looked around and noticed that his fellow Death Eaters had all stopped and were looking at the girl in surprise. He quickly took out his wand as he saw Moon let loose a flamethrower hex at on of his colleagues. Lucius watched as the women went up in flames…Moon obviously wasn't afraid to use whatever was in her arsenal to defend herself.

Harry swore again as yet another charm failed. He looked over his shoulder, seeing that his friend was seriously outnumbered and wouldn't be able to hold up her pace for much longer. Harry knew he'd have to get this bloody door open soon. Or they'd both die.

Pointing his wand at the lock again he muttered "_Diducere_."

Arianna mentally cursed herself…this had _definitely_ not been one of her better ideas. Not only was she out numbered, but the kind of magic she was using was very draining and she didn't think that she'd last that much longer before she collapsed.

She ducked just in time to avoid a Cruciatus Curse. Arianna jumped when she saw a flash of red knock a Death Eater to the ground. Turning quickly to see where the light had come from, Arianna saw that the jinx had come from Harry's wand, a second look told her that he'd managed to get the door open. Mentally thanking any passing deity she started to run towards Harry.

Harry fired spells at any of the Death Eaters he saw raise their wands as Ari ran towards him. His Quidditch-honed reflexes helping him dodge the spells that were sent his way, as Harry turned to follow Ari into Honeydukes, a misaimed severing charm grazed the side of his face.

Ignoring the now stinging pain in his right cheek, Harry slammed the door of the shop, "_Colloportus_!" He cried, creating a temporary binding on the door to buy himself and Ari some more time.

Harry led Arianna down the stairs to the cellar. Jumping the last few stairs, then getting on his hands and knees to find the tell-tale groove that would notify as to the location of the trapdoor.

Arianna wasn't quite sure what Harry was looking for, and why was he on the ground? Had he gone totally mental?

Harry finally felt the crack in the floor; "Yes," he called; seemed that something had finally gone right tonight. Getting to his feet, Harry bent over and lifted the top of the trapdoor.

Jumping into the hole, Harry reached his hand up towards Ari. "Common," he said. "Be careful, there's a bunch of stairs at first."

Nodding her head to show him that she understood, she jumped down the trapdoor right behind him.

"Hold on," she said as Harry went to close the latch.

"What?" asked Harry. Arianna merely grinned.

"Time for one of my specialties, _Vigorscutum_."

Harry watched with interest as a thin, purple rubber-like substance expelled itself from Arianna's wand, and spread, forming a spider web around the opening to the trap door, then disappearing completely.

He was about to ask Arianna just what it was when he saw her collapse on the stairs. Harry dived down and grabbed her just in time to stop her from falling down only Merlin knows how many stairs.

"Ari," Harry practically yelled, lightly slapping her cheek to rouse her. "_Ari_!" No response. Arianna seemed to have completely exhausted herself with that last spell…whatever the hell it was.

Mentally cursing, Harry quickly searched the dirty stone steps to find Ari's wand, then shoved it in his pocket. Sighing, Harry then picked up Arianna, and slung her over his shoulder, then started down the stairs. Hopefully she'd regain consciousness before she reached the bottom. It wasn't that she was particularly heavy, it was just that even carrying a small child down hundreds and hundreds of steps would not appeal to anyone; and Ari was definitely heavier than a child.

With one last groan Harry started the slow task of climbing down all those steps.

Harry leaned against the wall of the tunnel, his brow misted with sweat. He had long ago finished going down the many, many stairs. Raising his right arm he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Stretching, he couldn't help but look at Arianna, who was leaning against his side. If Harry wasn't so damn worried about her, he'd probably be angry with her for making him carry her down all those stairs and halfway down the damn tunnel. But she was still completely out of it, and hadn't made a sound in the hour or two since she'd blacked out.

He knew that he shouldn't really be resting. That he should be going as fast as he could towards the safety of Hogwarts castle and of Albus Dumbledore. But Harry was completely exhausted, and he'd needed to recuperate before he continued his way to the castle. Another reason why he'd stopped was that he was hoping against hope that Arianna would wake up. But he didn't think that she would anytime soon, he after all knew what magical exhaustion did to a young mage.

But Harry wasn't an idiot, he wasn't just going to stop and rest in the middle of a dark tunnel when he was being chased by Death Eaters. He'd taken precautions. Harry had cast a Detection Charm along the walls of the tunnel; oddly enough, this charm worked much like a Muggle Laser-Security System because it caused a small magical beam to form at intervals along the ground, and if one of the beams was broken, Harry's wand would become warm, and start to glow a light blue colour. Actually, Harry thought with a chuckle, he'd definitely be buying Ron Weasley one hell of a Christmas gift this year, the spell had been in that book that Ron had sent him for his birthday.

With one final sigh, Harry got to his feet and pulled his friend back over his shoulder, in his exhausted state, Harry could have sworn that Arianna weighed six tons (he'd never say that to her though, he liked his balls just the way they were…still functional). Then started down the tunnel again, hoping that soon he'd find the stone slide on the other end.

Lucius Malfoy watched as Potter and Moon disappeared into the sweetshop, _lovely_.

"Stop!" He yelled as many of the other Death Eaters started to run after the teenagers. They stopped. "You idiots," he hissed. "We can't just go barging in there, we'd awaken the shop owners," here he glanced at the windows over the shop, checking for lights, nothing, "and our Master wants us to remain as quiet as possible. Don't forget about what else he's planning, if the Ministry were to actually believe he were back, we'd never get our hands on it. Avery, Pettigrew, you come with me. The rest of you…just try to look inconspicuous." With that, Lucius turned and lead the way into the small shop, the other two following after him.

After getting it open, Lucius walked through the door; turning to Peter he said; "So, where is the passageway?"

"In the storeroom," he replied. "It might be a little hard to find though, the trapdoor is very well hidden."

"I see," Lucius said, starting down the stairs to the cellar.

Entering the small room, he lifted his wand "_Lumos_," he muttered, the light issuing from his wand illuminating every corned of the cellar.

"Well, well, well," he said, lips twisting into a sadistic smile. "Looks like somebody forgot to close the door." This was perfect; after hearing Peter say that the trapdoor would be well hidden, he'd feared that they'd spend too much time looking for it. But to his delight, it turned out that in their haste to escape, Potter and Moon had forgotten the most important thing: closing the entrance to the secret passageway into Hogwarts.

"Let's go," he said jumping into the hole…then getting the surprise of his life when the hole shot him back out again, tossing him into a crate filled with Cockroach Clusters. _Isn't this just peachy?_ Lucius thought sarcastically, pulling himself up and out of the crate, straining his ears to see if the sound had awoken the owners upstairs. Nothing, good.

Lucius Malfoy now turned his attention to the trapdoor. Why hadn't it let him through? Getting down and kneeling, Lucius started to slowly lower his hand into the tunnel, and found that it soon met with a stringy-bouncy kind of substance.

Letting out a string of expletives, getting back to his feet and pointing his wand at the hole, "_Sensor Incantatum_" he said. Lucius watched as his spell revealed a shimmering violet spider web that was covering the entirety of the entrance to the passageway.

"Shit," Avery said, recognizing the enchantment as well.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"That, Peter," Avery said dejectedly, "is an Araneum Petaurus Charm."

"Okay," Peter said slowly, he'd never heard of this spell. "What exactly is it?"

Lucius now took his attention from the trapdoor, "The Araneum Petaurus Charm is one of the most useful Shield Charms in existence, Pettigrew. Not because it's all that powerful, but because it's practically impossible to break. There's no counter charm, and it will last for a day or two, pending on how much power the individual casting it uses. The only way to break it is to use a Dilabi Potion.

"_That stupid little BITCH_!" Lucius growled.

"How do you know that it was Moon?" Peter asked.

"Because," Avery answered, "It's an Auror's spell, one doesn't learn it in school. Moon would have learned it from her parents. We're so fucked…hey, Peter. Why don't you go and tell the Dark Lord that we failed to catch them?"

"What," Peter said in horror, "Why won't we be able to catch them? All we need to do is go brew that Potion."

"No go," said Avery. "The Dilabi Potion takes a week to brew, the charm would have worn off by then anyway. Nope, we're fucked. There's no way we could catch them now, even if we could get our hands on the potion. It'd be too late. Fuck, we're in for it, again."

Lucius' eyes flashed in anger as he slammed the trapdoor shut; no longer caring if he woke the shop owners. The Death Eaters would be gone before they would be downstairs. And sure enough, that seemed to have finally woken up the owners. "Let's go," he said, heading back up the stairs, outside, then Apparated to his Master's side, dreading what would come once he reported that the two teenagers had managed to elude them again.

Harry wasn't quite sure how he'd done it, but somehow he had managed to pull Arianna up and through the slide with him. After taking a moment to calm his beating heart (which he was sure was going to burst out of his chest any second now); he once again picked Arianna up, though this time he was carrying her bridal style with both of his arms, sure that he wouldn't be needing his wand now that he'd returned to the castle.

Double checking to make sure that the old witch's hump was closed, he started to walk up the corridor and towards the hospital wing. Hopefully Madam Pomfrey would be there, Harry had no idea where the matron went during the summer.

After walking for a few minutes, Harry kicked open the double doors and walked into the hospital wing. He was greeted with the familiar clean smell of a room that he had spent more hours in than he cared to count. Looking around, he noted the whitewashed walls, and the white, crisp sheets on the beds in the room.

The next thing Harry was greeted by was a high pitched screech as the Hogwarts Nurse came bustling out of her office. "My gods," she exclaimed, noting the unconscious girl in Harry's arms. "Mr Potter, what happened to her? And look at your face."

"Who cares," Harry said, fighting down the urge to yell at her, and thanking his lucky stars that she actually stayed at Hogwarts during the holidays. "Just make sure that Arianna's alright, okay!"

Nodding Madam Pomfrey, led Harry over to one of the empty beds, telling him to put Arianna there; which Harry was only too happy to do, his arms felt like they were about ready to fall off.

"What happened to her Potter?"

"Lets just say that she exhausted herself with some ace dueling" Harry replied, "But I need to go and talk to Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Hold it there Mr Potter," the matron said a stern voice, "and just what about that cut on your cheek, hmmm?"

For the first time since it had happened, Harry remembered about the one spell that had hit him, realizing that it had stopped stinging and now felt slightly numb. Harry brought his hand up to the two-and-a-half inch laceration on his cheek and felt dried blood. Removing his fingers from his face Harry looked Madam Pomfrey in the eyes.

"Madam Pomfrey," he said in a stern voice of his own, "I need to speak with the headmaster. It's urgent, and I promise you that I'll be a good little patient when I get back. It's not bleeding, and the chances of it getting horribly worse in the next half-hour are rather slim. Now, would you _please_ tell the password to Professor Dumbledore's office?"

Madam Pomfrey stood there, doing one of the best angry-Jewish-mother impersonations that Harry had ever seen in his life, the only other contender would be Mrs Weasley after she'd found out that Fred had _accidentally_ _dropped_ a Ton-Tongue Toffee for Dudley to sample. Harry smirked at the memory…Oh happy days. He'd pay the twins to do that again. Not that they'd need the money after he'd given them his Triwizard winnings last term. Then again, Fred and George would probably do it for free.

"Please Madam Pomfrey," Harry said; pulling his best set of puppy-dog eyes, the chumps fell for them every time. The matron's expression softened immediately.

"Well, alright. Just make sure that you come straight back here after you're done Mr Potter. The password is 'Fizzing Whizbees'."

_Sucker_.

"Thanks you Madam Pomfrey, I'll return as soon as I'm finished." With that Harry turned and left the infirmary, mumbling a think you to his best friend. Draco had been the one who'd given Harry "the saps can't resist the puppy-dog eyes" speech, and that knowledge had been useful to Harry many times since.

With one final breath, Harry started sprinting towards the staircase that would take him down to the second floor to Dumbledore's office.

Reaching the stone gargoyle Harry took a moment to compose himself (though still very aware of all the dirt and blood on his person), then said the password.

Immediately the gargoyle moved aside revealing the rotating staircase up to the Headmaster's office. Stepping up, Harry allowed them to carry him upwards towards to office. And it suddenly occurred to Harry that the last time he'd been here was the night that Voldemort had returned to power, the night he'd seen Cedric die.

"No," Harry said to himself, "I won't relive that now."

Knocking on the large oak door, Harry waited for an answer, and one came almost immediately.

"Come in," came the voice of the aged Hogwarts Headmaster through the door.

Stepping in to the office, Harry quickly crossed the room and sat in one of the chairs opposite Dumbledore, "Hello Professor Dumbledore", he greeted.

"Good morning, Harry."

_Morning?!_ Harry looked around the round room full of interesting silver instruments to find a clock. Harry's eyes widened in shock when he found one. It was four thirty in the morning.

Dumbledore chuckled, bringing Harry back onto the planet. "Lost track of time did we?"

Harry simply gave the headmaster an annoyed look, which did little more cause the old man to laugh some more. Harry mentally growled. Dumbledore had obviously spent _way_ too much time around Severus Snape if he thought that an annoyed look out of a Slytherin was something to be amused about.

Waving his hand as if to clear the air (though his eyes still held their mischievous little twinkle). "Harry, why don't you tell me what happened tonight. Then Poppy will be able to mend that nasty little cut on your cheek there; and you can find out if Miss Moon's feeling any better."

Harry had long ago stopped being amazed at his headmaster's near omniscient tendencies; in fact, he'd be surprised if there was something going on in this school that Dumbledore _didn't_ know about. Instead, Harry started to explain everything that had happened tonight, starting from when Harry, Draco, and Arianna had returned to the Dursley's to find that Lucius Malfoy had turned up unexpectedly to pick Draco up. Dumbledore's eyes had twinkled more than ever when Harry had told him about Arianna practically tackling Stan Shunpike).

But when Harry reached the point when Arianna had cast her spell on the trapdoor, he was no longer quite sure what to say. "Professor, just what was it that Arianna cast on the trapdoor?" he asked once he'd described the spell to the headmaster.

To Harry's astonishment, Dumbledore simply chortled. "Wonder what other amusing spells Arianna learned from those parents of hers?"

"What?"

"That, Harry was an Araneum Petaurus Charm. It forms a shield that looks like a spider web, as you noticed. The substance formed is rather springy, and anything that hits it will be sent in another direction with a force that is three times stronger than the original. And, unlike most other stationary shields, this once is invisible after it's initially cast."

Harry suddenly had the most amusing image of Lucius Malfoy bouncing around in the cellar under Honeydukes like some kind of rubber ball; and the best part of this image was that it could have actually happened.

"I'm guessing that after performing that charm was when Miss Moon fainted?" Dumbledore asked. Harry simply nodded. "I thought so, that's a ridiculously advanced charm. Please continue Harry."

Harry finished up his story in about another minute or two.

"Thank you Harry," Dumbledore said. "You have been most helpful. Now, why don't you return to the hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey clean you up a bit? Once she is finished, why don't you go down to your dormitory and get some sleep? All of your things have been brought there for you."

Harry nodded, not bothering to care just _how_ his belongings had gotten to Hogwarts. "Yes, Professor, I will. Thank you. See you later I guess?"

"Yes, Harry. Bye then. Oh yes, the password is regis domi."

After he'd left Professor Dumbledore's office he'd gone to see Madam Pomfrey, who was still attending to Arianna. The matron had taken a moment's break to heal the cut on his cheek, and send Harry on his way to the Slytherin Common Room. Oh, how he'd missed it the last month. Then he'd headed straight to his dormitory, opened his trunk and grabbed his shampoo and beelined it to the bathroom to have a nice, long, hot shower.

An hour later Harry was sitting on his bed, finishing a letter to Blaise and Theo who were in Rome; telling them about what had happened tonight. They'd both asked Harry to send an owl to them if something out of the ordinary happened, and if this wasn't out of the ordinary, Harry didn't know what was.

After giving the letter one final reread, Harry signed it with:

_See you guys in a few weeks,_

_Harry._

He then rolled it up, and tied it. He'd send it with Hedwig in the morning. Harry had considered sending a letter to Draco as well, but he'd figured that a letter from Harry right now might very well get his best friend in trouble. Not only that, but Harry was sure that Draco would be able to find out on his own if the he and Arianna had gotten away safely. Perhaps he'd write some for Ron and Hermione in the morning as well, but he had the odd feeling that he'd be seeing them soon anyway.

Harry took off his glasses and placed them on his bedside table. Stretching his arms, Harry got under his covers and lay down, falling asleep before his head had even hit the pillow.

On the other side of the country, a tall blonde boy was standing on a landing on the first floor of an old manor, waiting for his father to return home. It was almost half past four in the morning, but if this boy knew the time, he didn't care. He was very worried about two people who were very dear to him.

The landing that he was standing on just happened to overlook to only place that one could Apparate in this large home.

The blonde perked his ears when he heard the tell-tale CRACK that told him his father had returned. Angling himself so he could peer around the corner, the boy observed the man.

The man in question bore a very strong resemblance to his son, on perhaps the other way around; they both shared the silvery-blonde hair, and grey eyes. Though right now, the older mans long hair had streaks of fresh blood on it, and he was swearing in a way that would make even the devil himself stare in awe.

The boy could tell that the blood on his father was his own, and in the colourful rant the blonde had caught the words 'Potter' and 'Moon'. Add that to his fathers obvious anger, and the boy knew that his friends we're safe.

Letting go of a breath he'd been holding for the last six hours, Draco Malfoy turned and headed through a tapestry that would lead him to the fourth floor and his bedroom. He would now be able to sleep in peace.

Phew, _finally done_. I think I might just crawl into a hole somewhere and die of exhaustion.

And for those of you who have been following this story for a while. O My Gods, it's not a bloody cliff hanger. Lol. This night was just getting WAY to long, and it needed to end here, I need some plot advancement or I might just die. What about you guys, I at least know how it all ends, and who ends up shagging who…OPPS…did I just say that? HEHEHE.

Well, bye bye for now,

dragonsprincess

Now, go and press the button and leave me a review, it would make my day.


	11. Escape

I own jackshit. Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling. I do, however own the OC's that I've created for this story (I'm really learning to hate these disclaimers).

Sorry it took a while to update, but I haven't been able to write for like three days, massive family reunion. I can't count the number of times some elderly lady just came up and started to talk to me. My thoughts: _OK, I know you're related to me somehow…but who the fuck are you?_ Elderly relative: "You know, I haven't seen you since you were about neigh high (indicates knee…or even says "since you were a baby), I'm your Great-Aunt ::insert name here::. Me: Hello Aunt ::insert name:: My thoughts on the other hand: _O…K. Who the fuck are you?_ Lol. I love my family, but that got a little tiresome over three days. But I had fun non the less.

Now, on to my wonderful reviewers who make my life worth living:

**_suicideblondie, AKA Rowena: _**Thanks for the review sweetie. I'm glad that you like my story. Here's that update you asked for.

**_Atiannala:_** Thanks for another wonderful review. ERG, spam shit sucks. I'm glad (as always) that you liked the last chapter. And as to Arianna, you'll have to read to find out.

**_Silver Moon Megami:_** Thanks for the review. Hey sweetie, what's up? And how's the rest of Canada doing? (I know you're glaring at me for updating two days after you left lol). Well, here we go (hopefully you'll get a chance to read this before you get home)… I'm DISTRACTING. Maybe I should let all my other readers know just how much you distract me when I'm trying to write the bloody chapter? Just kidding, you're my bff, I don't need you lynched (and who would I giggle about Dallas with, hmmm? Well, there is Janina, lol.) Yes, yes, we _all_ love to see Death Eaters burning, and Lucius getting his ass whooped. NO, Harry does NOT take ballet ::shakes head:: Caramel strings and goo…I won't even ask. Yes, those stairs are a safety hazard…and I'm not sure if you can have multiple concussions at once. HEHEHE, hyper-active Pigwidgeon lol. Yes, Lucius thought _Peachy_, so what? I know what you're thinking. Talk to you later, I'll send you an email (although you probably won't see it for a few weeks).

**_Blacksouledbutterfly:_ **Thanks for the review, as always. Nope, Voldie most definitely was _NOT_ a happy camper. And yes, I'm sure he went "apeshit", but in dignified evil-overlord kind of way ::grins:: Yes, Ari's impulsiveness will get her in trouble…more than a few times. Yeah, Japan rocked; I'd go back in an instant.

Well, enjoy this chapter…

****

**_Forever and a Day: The Whims of Destiny_**

****

**_Chapter Eleven: Escape_**

****

**_By: dragonsprincess_**

Harry rolled over in bed, pulling his covers up over his head. "Go 'way, 'Edwig," he grumbled. No, Harry was not having an odd dream, he really was telling his snowy owl to beat it. Why? Because as far as Harry was concerned, whatever the hell it was that Hedwig was trying to show him after her night hunting, he couldn't care less. She could show him when he was awake, not when he was trying to sleep after having been up all night.

But Hedwig wouldn't leave him alone. Groaning, Harry sat up to look at his owl. _Lovely_, he thought. _Another dead mouse._ Sighing, he realized that he wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep today, _damn you Hedwig._

"Good job, Hedwig," Harry said, congratulating her after a successful hunt. Stretching, Harry looked over at his clock; it was about nine in the morning. He fought back a scowl, realizing that he'd had less than four hours of sleep. Today was going to be a _long_ day.

Stretching again, Harry swung his legs over the side of his bed. He picked his glasses up from his bedside table, putting them on his face. _Much better, I can actually see now_, Harry thought to himself.

Standing up, Harry staggered over to his trunk and seized some cloths (grabbing his uniform out of habit). He fumbled with his socks (_Why did they have to be so bloody complicated anyway?)._ Harry realized after five minutes of trying to find the hole in his shirt for his head, that he'd been trying to put on his pants instead.

Harry growled and ripped his arms out of his trouser legs, then proceeded to put the pants where they belonged.

About ten minutes later (after making sure that every article of clothing was in its proper place), Harry was strolling through the Slytherin common room.

It was a large rectangular room, each of the walls adorned with a beautiful gothic fireplace. Harry stopped for a moment and looked around the room he hadn't seen in over a month. He first looked at the many tapestries that decorated the room in the house colours (silver, green, and Hogwarts' official colour, black). Harry's favorite tapestry hung of the far wall, '**_The Slytherin Code of Conduct_**', his favorite rule had to be number ten: '_never piss off a person who can talk to snakes_'.  In front of the green fires there were large coffee tables surrounded by black leather chairs that many a Slytherin had fallen asleep in.

Scattered around the room were round mahogany tables that served the purpose of homework stations…though over the years Harry had learned that the tables also tended to be pulled into a dark corner for an evening's plotting.

Harry left the room, a smirk plastered on his face; those of his house really did spend a lot of time plotting and scheming, didn't they?

He walked through the dungeons, into the Entrance Hall, and, like any teenage boy, beelined for the kitchen, and breakfast.

Harry could almost smell it as he tickled the pear, he watched in anticipation as it squirmed and danced at his touch.

Harry walked through the portrait and into the kitchen, his nose picking out many a yummy smell…

"Mr Harry Potter, Sir!" Harry heard a high pitched voice squeal before it collided with his stomach. Looking down, he recognized the big blue eye and bat-like ears; he also recognized the complete lack of fashion sense.

"Hello, Dobby," Harry greeted the elf that used to belong to his friend Draco (who had looked almost ready the thump Harry when he told him that he'd tricked his father, Lucius into freeing the elf. But then he'd gotten over it, and was happy that Dobby might be able to find a place where people wouldn't treat him like dirt).

"Hello Harry Potter. What brings Sir to school so early?"

"That, Dobby, is a _very_ long story. But one I'd be more than willing to tell you if you could scrounge up some bacon and eggs for me. I'm bloody starving."

Dobby squealed. "Yes Harry Potter sir, right away sir," and the elf ran off to get Harry his breakfast.

Harry smiled as he went and took a seat at one of the tables. Dobby seemed completely ecstatic at finding out why he was at school a month early.

Dobby returned a few minutes later with a large tray that was laden with bacon, eggs, hash browns, three pieces of toast and a glass full of milk (how something as small as a house elf managed to carry something as large as that tray…Harry would never know.

Suddenly remembering just how hungry he actually was and that he hadn't eaten anything in almost twenty hours, Harry dived into his breakfast, instantly half the contents of the plate disappeared, and he washed the eggs, potatoes, and bacon down with a large gulp of milk.

Harry then proceeded to tell Dobby about his summer (The elf seemed interested to know how 'Master Draco' was doing. Despite even Draco having told him to stop, Dobby kept calling him that). Harry immensely enjoyed telling the story to Dobby; the elf gasped and laughed at all the right places. Not to mention the fact that Dobby nearly fell off the bench when Harry told him that Voldemort had showed up and that he and Arianna had spent the entire night running from Death Eaters (Dobby called Lucius something that would make Hermione blush, and Draco laugh).

When Harry said that Arianna had passed out, Dobby squealed. "So that is the young Miss in the hospital wing that Dobby saw this morning."

Harry stopped, a forkful of eggs halfway to his mouth. "You've seen Ari?"

"Yes," Dobby replied, nodding enthusiastically. "I sees Miss Arianna this morning when Madam Pomfrey calls Dobby and tells him to bring Miss Arianna breakfast."

"She's awake?" Harry asked, dropping his fork onto his plate with a clatter.

"Yes," Dobby replied hesitantly. Not quite sure what to make of Harry's sudden change in demeanor; for Harry had suddenly started attacking his breakfast again, his arm never stopping the journey from plate to mouth.

Harry cleaned his plate within seconds, grabbed the milk and chugged the rest of the glass. "Thanks for breakfast, Dobby. I'll be seeing you," and with that the Slytherin sprinted out of the kitchens, the last piece of toast dangling form his mouth.

_Could Arianna really have woken up already?_

Harry sprinted up to the third floor, stopping once he reached the hospital doors to catch his breath. But he forgot about everything when he heard a loud crashing sound from within the infirmary, then Madam Pomfrey screeching.

Slowly opening the door, Harry stuck his head in to listen properly. What he heard made him laugh inside.

"Miss Moon, what do you think you're doing, dumping your tray like that? Look at the mess you made."

"I told you," Harry heard Arianna yell. "I'm _not_ eating that! It's disgusting."

Curious, Harry opened the door a bit more, wanting to get a good look. The bed that he had put Arianna in last night had been curtained off, but Harry could see the matron's feet, and a great red mess underneath the curtain. 

"Miss Moon, I know it's not pleasant. But eating it will give you the vitamins you need to recover faster."

"_I don't care!!!_"

Harry grinned…Arianna obviously didn't like being treated like an invalid. Well, her lungs seemed to be in perfect working order at least.

"I'm allergic to it-"

"No you're not," Madam Pomfrey said in an annoyed voice. "What kind of nurse do you think I am? I checked your medical records before treating you. You're not allergic to anything."

Harry smirked. He'd never heard anyone argue with the Hogwarts matron like this before…it was rather amusing actually.

Arianna stopped, her ploy having backfired on her. "Fine, you caught me. But I _refuse_ to eat fucking liver."

Now it was Madam Pomfrey's turn to go blank…a student had obviously never sworn at her before now. Deciding that it was for the sanity of the two women involved, he stepped into the room, making his presence known.

"Now, now, Ari. You know that liver can't be fucking, it's dead."

Ok, so it wasn't the smoothest entrance Harry had ever made, but it served its purpose. Madam Pomfrey flung back the drapes; and the scene that greeted Harry on the other side was one of the most amusing sights Harry had seen in a long time. 

Both Arianna and Madam Pomfrey were looking at Harry completely dumbstruck at his presence in the ward, not to mention his less than eloquent entrance. He cringed when he realized that the 'red mess' on the floor was indeed liver…but the sight of Arianna made him want to laugh: she was sitting on her knees in the bed in a position that told Harry that seconds previous she's been glaring at the matron. But the best part was that Madam Pomfrey appeared to have changed her into one of those flimsy hospital gowns (Harry mentally wondered if Madam Pomfrey had completely stripped her, but quickly pushed the thought from his head. _Bad mind_, he thought. _That's Arianna, and if _she_ ever found out what you were thinking, I'd probably never have children_.

Arianna's usually well groomed hair was also a complete mess. Harry only stopped his observations when he noticed that Ari was glaring at him.

"What?" He asked in an innocent tone, Harry knew why she was glaring at him.

"Get stuffed, Potter!" Arianna yelled back.

"Hey! Is _that_ any way to treat the man who saved your life? I mean, I could have left you in the tunnel."

Arianna simply scowled.

Harry grinned and walked over to his friend (carefully avoiding the 'red mess' on the floor beside the bed), reached over and embraced Arianna in a tight hug. He'd been really worried about her.

He smiled when he felt Ari give him a strong hug in return (the male in Harry _somehow _managing to discover that she was still in her underwear).

To Harry's surprise, Madam Pomfrey left, giving the two of the some time to talk; only mumbling something about Harry possibly getting her to eat the liver.

Harry, on the other hand had no intention of trying to convince Arianna to do anything as he sat down on the bed beside her, pointing his wand at the 'red mess', and mumbling "_Evanesco_".

"Thank you, Harry," Arianna said. "I can't find my wand; I hope I didn't lose it."

"Don't worry," Harry replied. "You dropped it last night when you passed out, but I found it. It's in my room."

Arianna nodded, then looked Harry over. "So, is that the uniform then?"

"Huh?" Harry said, then looked down at himself, he couldn't rightly remember what he'd dressed himself in this morning…all that he knew was that he wasn't walking about starkers.

He grinned as he realized that he had put on his uniform. "Yeah," said Harry, returning his attention to Arianna, "it is."

"So, Harry," Arianna said in a conspiratorial manner. "You're going to help me get out of the hospital wing, right? 'Cause the nurse is driving me up the wall."

Harry smirked; this sounded like a challenge…it sounded like fun. He got to his feet and removed his robe and handed it to Arianna, who looked at him like he'd gone crazy.

"Harry," Arianna said I a playful tone. "I asked for your help, not a strip tease."

Harry stopped what he was doing and glared at her. Hoping, and praying to every deity that he knew that he wasn't blushing.

"Shut up, Ari," he said. "Or, do you want to be running through the halls showing off your knickers?"

It was now Arianna's turn to blush. Glaring at Harry, she snatched his robes from his outstretched hand and threw them on.

Harry peered around the curtain to see where Madam Pomfrey was. The matron was in her office, and appeared to be grumbling about something (most likely teenage girls who don't know how to take care of themselves).

He quickly helped Arianna off of the bed. Knowing that she was probably still a little too weak to really be walking on her own he even picked her up, then sprinted out of the hospital wing and halfway down one of the quiet side corridors before he stopped and let her down.

The two of them sat on the floor laughing. That had been way too fun. Not to mention that they could hear Madam Pomfrey's angry yells down the hall, she'd obviously noticed that Arianna had slipped away.

"C'mon," Harry said, sliding open a portrait to his left, and then offering Arianna his hand. "This will take us down a floor."

"_Regis Domi_," Harry said to the blank stone wall that hid the Slytherin common room. He walked into the room, leading Arianna inside.

"Welcome to the Slytherin common room, Ari," he said courteously. "Use it how you wish while you are here…but when you get here in September, if you're place in another house; just remember _that you've never been here_."

Arianna laughed. "Of course, Harry. I wouldn't _dream_ of betraying any of the secrets of Slytherin house.

"So, how about you tell me those stories you promised you would. You know, the ones about you almost being killed? The experiences that have made you, _The-boy-who-lived-again-and-again-and-again-_"

"_SHUT UP, ARI!!!!!!!!!!_"

Yeah, another one finally finished. I know it's shorted that usual, and not all that much happened. But that's what tends to happen to filler chapters. And I just _needed_ to write a chapter of this story where not much happens. 'Cause if it's all high paced, how can I surprise you when I want to ::Whistles Innocently:: This also just seemed like a good place to end it.

Please review, I didn't get as many for the last chapter as I usually do (guess that's what I get for updating the same day the title for the sixth book becomes public knowledge. My readers probably spent the next few days having endless theory discussions like I did on one forum or another (if any of you are members of 's new clues discussion forums…I go by the name Ryuuhime there. It means dragonsprincess in Japanese : P come say "hi".)).

Till next time

dragonsprincess 


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time guys, but to put it blandly life has been hell for me, and I've had more important things going on than my fanfics, such as funerals and hospitals. So yeah. But I hope to be back soon, I'm currently writing the next chapter of "Moonlight Sonata"; don't know when the next one of "Forever and a Day" will be up. But I'll do me best.

During the summer, I also started writing a new fic as well, but I decided to wait till I had three to four chapters completed, I'm still writing chapter three. But if it takes me much longer to post anything, I will post that story. It's a Romance/Action/ Tragedy (or at lease it would be if you could put three genres in, so it will just be Romance/Tragedy). It's called "Haunted", and it's a tale based around Tom Riddle and his change into Lord Voldemort. After all "behind every great man, there is an even greater woman".

Hope to be back soon guys,

dragonsprincess


End file.
